


If You Love Me

by obisgirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Princess Emma Swan, Young Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Young Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-16 18:55:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 57,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2280903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obisgirl/pseuds/obisgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Emma is betrothed King Leonidas, something she is not happy about because he is so much older than her.  Captain Killian Jones is tasked with escorting Emma to her new kingdom.  On the eve before they arrive, Emma asks him to sleep with her so she'll have one happy memory before she marries and he obliges her request.  But what happens when their one-night stand turns into something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Not Fair!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Once Upon a Time characters are property of Disney and Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis. This fanfic is for pure entertainment.
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 
> 
> There is also a fanmix available to go along with the fic, which you can find [here.](http://8tracks.com/obisgirl/if-you-love-me-cs-ff-fanmix)

“This isn't happening!” Emma cries as she stands in front of her parents. “It's not fair!”

What isn't fair is that her parents arranged for her to be married to a king who is old enough to be her grandfather. This is not the way Emma imagined her life would be. She always thought that when it was time for her marry, the choice would be hers as it had been her parents'. True love is the most powerful and sought over magic in the land and she's trapped in an arranged marriage.

“Emma sweetheart, we have no other choice. The kingdom needs this alliance,” her father says.

Emma shakes her head defiantly, her blond curls bouncing off her shoulders. “But, he's really old!” she protests, “And there has to be other ways to forge an alliance than via ma---” She struggles with saying the hated word and her parents wait patiently for her to finish. “Marriage,”

She looks to her mother, seeking her sympathy in this case. “Please don't let me go through with this,” she pleads again.

Snow steps down from her throne and walks over to her. “Emma, I know how you feel and believe me, if there were any other way for this alliance to go through, we would do it but the terms are quite specific,” she says,

Emma loves her parents so much but in this instance, she thinks that they are wrong. She's still young, 21 or will be in a few days and she supposes that's why they agreed to this. She's almost of age to be married but their choice of husband makes her ill. She's barely listening to anything else they have to say on the subject except that someone will be coming for her on her 21st birthday to bring her to her new home.

~~

Her 21st birthday ball goes on as planned, which her mother tells her is when she will leave for her new kingdom. They hired a sea captain to sheriff her to her new prison so Emma takes the opportunity at her birthday ball to get as drunk as humanely possible, anything to dull her mood.

These balls are notorious for the obscene amounts of wine and since she's a woman now in the legal sense, she's going to enjoy it despite the worried looks her parents give her every time they see her grab a new goblet of wine to drink.

A quarter to midnight, her parents stop the music because their guest, the sea captain has arrived to take her away. Emma's standing in a corner far away from the dais, holding what she thinks is her tenth glass of wine. She was smiling, laughing and dancing before but now, she's stoic and expressionless and so incredibly depressed and she thinks about throwing up because of too much wine.

“Friends, tonight is a very special occasion for two reasons. Firstly, it is the birthday of our beautiful and sweet darling daughter, Emma,” her fathers says, winking at her. “And secondly, because she's about to start a new chapter in her life. She is betrothed to King Leonidas,”

The guests applaud the announcement but all Emma can think of is how silly her husband-to-be's name is. If he had a nickname (like how her mother calls her father, Charming), his name would be King Leo and that sounds awful a lot like her grandfather on her mother's side. That thought elicits a 'eww' face and there's that feeling of throwing up again.

She thinks about making a run for it. Her parents after all are too far away and she's blended nicely into the crowd, no one would miss her. That and she really feels that she needs to throw up. She gives her goblet to the nearest servant and makes her away out of the room, running discreetly but stops when she nearly collides with a gentleman with dark hair and blue eyes.

“Wow there milady,” he says, holding her wrists in place. “Where are you off to in a hurry?”

“That is none of your business,” she retorts, shrugging her wrists away. “If you excuse me, I really need to powder myself,”

He looks at her curiously and lets go of her wrists. “By all means, I don't want to stand in the way of a young lady wanting to pretty herself up,” he says and steps aside.

Emma's steps away from making a break for it when the guards stop her, blocking her only exit and she sighs. The man notices her slouch and swears he hears her curse as well and looking her over again, he realizes who she is and quickly goes to the ballroom. The princess glares at the guards, fixes her dress, holds her head high and turns around, walking back.

~~

Snow smiles at the man in question as soon as he makes his entrance and her and Charming invite him to stand with them at the dais, to announce his arrival.

Meanwhile, Emma is in the back of the room, annoyed about her failed escape and she needs to accept this horrible fate now otherwise she'll be miserable for the rest of her life. She notices her mother waving her forward and she walks slowly towards the dais, as slow as possible until her father looks at her and she picks up the pace.

It's when she breaks through the crowd blocking her parents that she sees the gentleman again and her mouth drops. His blue eyes lock briefly with hers and then he looks away quickly. This man is her new warden.

“Emma sweetheart,” her mother says, “I would like for you to meet someone. This is Captain Killian Jones, he's volunteered to escort you to your new kingdom,”

Captain Jones clears his throat and extends his hand to hers. Emma stares at it a moment, then looks at him. This is an impossible situation for both of them; he didn't know who she was in the hallway when she was rushing off. She puts on a fake smile, accepting his hand, looking as regal as possible. “It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Jones,” she says.

“The pleasure and honor is all mine Princess Emma,” he says, bowing. He even winks at her and Emma's taken aback by his brashness.

Her father tells their guests to enjoy the rest of the evening and Emma glares at Captain Jones. Snow and Charming stand between them. “Captain Jones, how soon can you leave for Leonidas' kingdom?” Snow asks.

“As soon as possible my Queen,” he says.

Emma's about to protest again but shuts up. Captain Jones offers her his hand again and she begrudgingly takes it, escorting her out of the room. Before she leaves, Snow and Charming hug and kiss her, telling her how proud of her they are and whispers that they love her so much.

~~

Emma doesn't say anything as Captain Jones escorts her to his ship, The Jolly Roger. She doesn't feel jolly. A few handmaidens come with her but mostly, she feels alone. The Captain shows her to her cabin, right next to his of course and then makes his way to the deck, making sure all preparations are in order.

That nauseous feeling comes back and thankfully, this time finds a tin in the corner. She rushes over to it and throws up, her stomach still unsettled when the Captain comes back to check on her. He sighs, watching her and walks over quietly, holding her hair to the side so it doesn't get messed up and Emma looks up at him, pale and sickly.

“I've never heard of sea sickness coming on before you even reach the sea,” he teases her.

“Shut up!” she cries, “This whole situation is deplorable. I am an adult woman and I should be choosing who I want to be with...oh never mind, leave me alone!”

“I realize this is an unpleasant situation for you Princess but I hear King Leonidas is a very kind, good man. I doubt your parents would give you away to a cruel man, given how much they love you. He will take care of you and...”

“Love me, or I'll be forced to love him when he's old enough to be my grandfather,” she finishes, “My grandfather was King Leopold. Funny how the man I'm about to marry sounds like someone from my family,”

He smirks. “I doubt that was your parents' intention,” he teases her. “If you need anything else, my cabin is right next door,”

“How long do you estimate the journey will take?”

“A few days, maybe a week, depending on the current and the weather,” he says, “Good night and happy birthday again Princess,”

“Emma,” she says and he looks back at her. “My name is Emma,”

He smiles. “Emma, I'm Killian,”

tbc


	2. The beginning of something new

Emma doesn't talk to her handmaidens. Her maids fancy themselves with tending to her dresses and gossip but Emma's not interested. The Jolly Roger is already on her way to her new kingdom and the journey will be long. Still, she doesn't expect the Captain to pay so much attention to her. But there he is, standing in front of her, offering her his services.

“If there's anything you need Princess, you need only ask,” he says, “Is there anything you need?”

She looks at him curiously. She wants to say what is on her mind, that she needs to go home but there's no turning back. All the handmaidens stare at him and why wouldn't they? He's very handsome, young and a Captain.

“If there isn't else you require this evening, I have a formal request of her highness,” he says.

Emma raises an eyebrow and smiles. “And what request is this?” she inquires.

“If you would join me in my quarters next door, I will share it with you,” he says, smiles and winks at her leaving abruptly.

Emma can hear her handmaidens giggle and she glares at them and they stop. She shouldn't oblige the Captain's request but his company is much better than a bunch of giggling girls.

~~

Captain Jones actually was not expecting the princess to oblige his request but there she is, walking calmly into his room, alone too without her handmaidens. She studies his quarters, taking in all the details before turning her attention to him. He bows before her again.

“I asked you here because there is something I would like to share with you,” he says and backs away to reveal slice of cake and some wine. “Happy birthday again,”

Emma walks over to the table, getting a closer look at the cake. “You made this?” she asks.

“We do have a chef on board,” he says, “I mentioned in passing that it was your birthday and he made a chocolate cake with frosting. I hope you like it,”

“I love chocolate,” she says, “although I think you better have the wine. I've already had my fair share at the ball,”

He smiles. “Of course,” he agrees.

Captain Jones helps her into her chair and sits opposite her, enjoying the wine while she eats the chocolate cake. “And there's cinnamon,” she cries, “Best cake ever,”

“I'm glad that you like it,” he says. “Happy birthday again Emma,”

Emma likes how sweet her name sounds coming from his lips. The Captain's been so kind to her and all she's done since this journey started was brood in her cabin. “Thank you for the birthday cake, Cap – Killian,”

“Anything to help make your journey more comfortable, Emma,” Killian offers.

Emma stops eating and stares at him curiously. “I'll keep that in mind,” she says, “Do you know any interesting card games? I've been playing solitaire by myself since we left,”

“Your ladies in waiting don't know any?”

“They're not mine, they're my mothers' and they tend to be ---”

“Silly?”

“I was going to say boring,” she corrects him.

Killian stands up suddenly and removes a deck of cards from his desk, setting them all out. “Solitaire can be a very boring game,” he admits, “Suppose we find a different, more exciting game both of us will enjoy,”

Emma blushes, both intrigued by the proposition and scared. “What do you have in mind?” she counters, raising an eyebrow.

Killian sets her chocolate cake aside, which elicits a pout because she wasn't done eating but Emma doesn't protest, watching his every move.

He breaks the deck, shuffles and gives her ten cards, all face down and does the same with his hand. “The rules of this game are easy. Place a card face down, declaring how many...” he starts. “If you think the other player is lying, you call them out on it. But if you're wrong...”

“What happens if I'm wrong?” she asks.

“If you're wrong, there will be consequences,”

Emma shrugs. “Sounds good enough, although I'm pretty good at detecting lies,” she warns him.

“We shall see about that princess,” he winks at her, “Three kings, m'lady,”

“You're a liar,” she teases, hiding behind her cards. “I know for a fact that you don't have three kings,”

“Ooh,” he teases her back, “And how do you know that?”

She leans forward. “Because I know that you don't,” Emma whispers, staring at his lips.

“Really m'lady?” he counters, “Would you like to test that?”

Emma stares at him, using her best game face and all her regal power to get him to back down because she certainly isn't. She's always trusted her lie detecting ability, it's more like a superpower and doesn't really know where it came from but it's always been the one thing she can depend on.

Killian smirks, flicks his tongue and glances at her lips. “No m'lady,” he says.

“What do you mean 'no'?” she retorts.

“No, as in you're wrong but I'll let it go. Wouldn't want to incur your regal wrath. Your turn darling,”

“Four queens,” Emma declares, indeed putting down four cards.

“You'll be a queen,” he says, “Wouldn't that make you happy?”

Emma shrugs. “What would make me happy is that we focus on our game instead of talking about my impending nuptials,” she says, “Your turn Captain,”

“I didn't mean to offend Emma. I understand why you're miserable. If I were in your position, which thankfully I'm not, I would not be looking forward to my wedding day or wedding night for that matter,” he adds, “Three jacks,”

Her wedding day would come very soon but Emma hadn't even thought about her wedding night. Suddenly she wishes that she was within reach of that red wine he offered her earlier.

“Being a very traveled man, I'm sure you have lots of stories to tell about various conquests but I seriously doubt any of them include princesses,” she teases him back, “Four aces,”

Killian smiles, rubbing his chin. “No, I haven't had the privilege of making love to a princess although more than one woman I've slept with have claimed to be royalty,” he says, “But look on the bright side Emma, you're marrying a man who's had decades of experience in bed,”

“Have you no sympathy for my plight?”

“Oh, I do Emma,” he says quickly, “I don't envy you lass but I do admire you for going through with this,”

Emma snickers and his smile widens. “Cards aside Emma,” he says and she looks at him seriously. “This marriage doesn't have to be an end for you. It can be a beginning, a beginning of something new,”

She remembers how her mother said that to her a few days ago after she pleaded with her to talk to her father about calling this whole thing off. “It doesn't feel that way,” she admits.

“Maybe one day it will,”

tbc


	3. Emma's Special Request

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Emma darling, you don't have to be timid in front of me. If I'm going to make love to you, I need to see the whole woman, the whole you,” he says. “You have to let me see the real you, love,”

Their meetings become a regular thing. Sometimes after his Captain duties, she joins him for dinner and then after, they play cards and talk. Emma feels comfortable around him and he listens when she tells him about her problems; all the while remembering his offer to help her make her journey more comfortable.

It isn't until they're one day away from reaching her new kingdom that she comes out with a special request. It's special in that, well...

“I want you to make love to me,” Emma says matter-of-factly.

“I'm sorry, you want me to do what?” he counters, still floored by her request. It sounded like she asked him to make love to her but maybe he's dreaming and this is a trick.

Emma shrugs. “I don't want my first time to be with a decrepit, old man. I want it to be with someone who's company I enjoy and I enjoy yours so I want it to be with you,” she explains, “Is that a problem?”

“Maybe you misunderstood my intentions when I said that I would help make your journey more comfortable,” he says.

“I don't think I misunderstood anything,” she says, “Tomorrow, I'm going to ma—marry and as much I want to fight it, I can't but I refuse to let it be the end of my existence. I want to remember something happy about my life, something that will take me out of the moment when I have to...”

He gets it. The Captain walks over to the cabin door, makes sure it's closed and turns back to her.

“I understand love,” he says, grasping her hand and rubs it soothingly. “How do you want to do this then?”

He can't help but stifle a smile when he sees Emma's eyes widen and she's speechless, it's adorable. “I mean, seeing as this is your first experience, I want to make it very special for you. How would you like me to make love to you Emma?”

Emma suddenly feels her mouth go dry and she closes her eyes, licking her lips once. “Kiss me first,” she whispers.

“I can do that love,” Killian muses and kisses her softly. He's kissed many women before but kissing Emma is different. Most women he's encountered don't bother with the sweet seduction and go straight to the bed. But Emma's not most women. She's a princess and she's asked him to be her first so she can have happy memories. Killian wants to give her those happy memories.

When he pulls away, he sees those beautiful green eyes, he smiles and she smiles back.

“How was that? Was that okay?” she asks.

“It was perfect,” he assures her, “You need not worry about critiquing your performance darling. You're perfect no matter what, you're a bloody princess,”

Emma blushes, shrugging slightly. “I know it's not your first time but I feel like it should be special for both of us,” she admits, “so you can have happy memories too when you think of me,”

“Right,” he says and picks her up suddenly, carrying her over to his bed. “A little spontaneity never killed anyone,”

Emma laughs and Killian kisses her once more, slowly running his hand up her leg. Emma's too distracted to feel him touching her until she feels his fingers trailing over her. “Oh God,” she cries.

“Relax Emma,” he soothes her, “Relax love, breathe,”

Emma closes her eyes again and relaxes, letting herself go so she can feel every sensation. She feels him gently explore and touch her and she lets out a small gasp but she's never been touched by a man. And Emma's thankful it's him and not her husband-to-be.

Stop thinking about that Emma, she reminds herself.

As if sensing her distress, he stops and lightly brushes his hand on her cheek. “Are you alright darling?” he asks her.

“I'm fine. Don't stop please,” she pleads.

“You do realize that making love is more than touching,” he teases her, “but I thought that you would like a slow sensual seduction first,”

Emma gulps, staring at his lips again. “And kissing,” she says.

“And yes, kissing,” he smiles.

Killian draws back and removes his coat then vest and leather pants. Emma watches his moves with anticipation, memorizing his muscles and her eyes inevitably wonder down to his crotch and feels her heart beat wildly in her chest.

Her cheeks flush bright red, matching the color of his vest and he comes back over to the bed. Emma sits up beside him and he takes her hand in his and gently lets it sit on his chest before letting go of her hand. She looks up at him for confirmation that it's alright to explore and he smiles at her.

Emma lets her hand wonder around his body, touching his chest, playing with his dark chest hairs and then slides down to his torso and then to his manhood.

“Gently darling,” he cautions her.

Emma encircles her hand around him, rubbing him gently and he groans loudly. “Are you hurt?” she asks.

“Gods no, Emma,” he cries, “but I do feel some animalistic desire to ravish you now,”

Emma pulls back and turns around on the bed, so the laces of her back are facing him. Killian opens his eyes and breaths slowly before unlacing her dress. As soon as he sees her pale skin, he wonders what the rest of her looks like and if she's as perfect and flawless as he imagines.

He helps her remove the dress and he's surprised to discover that she's not wearing much else underneath. He expected layers and layers of petticoats, a corset even.

She turns around slowly, her arms covering her breasts and her legs crossed and looks at him. They're both as naked as babes but he needs to help her feel comfortable with the nudity. He rests a hand on her shoulder and gently removes one arm covering her breasts.

“Emma darling, you don't have to be timid in front of me. If I'm going to make love to you, I need to see the whole woman, the whole you,” he says. “You have to let me see the real you, love,”

Emma shakily pulls away her other arm and uncrosses her legs, daring herself to look at him. His loving smile is all she needs to see to relax.

“You are beautiful Emma,” he says breathlessly.

She smiles and he scoots closer to her, planting his hands on her waist and kisses her. Emma slides back onto the bed and Killian crawls on top of her. He feels so heavy and warm, flesh against flesh. Emma tenses at his touch and then slowly, relaxes into it.

“Close your eyes darling,” he whispers to her and she does as he says.

“This might be a little painful, so tell me if you feel any discomfort,” he warns her, “And remember to relax and breathe, love,”

“Okay,” she promises him, eyes still closed.

Killian eases into her slowly, watching her face for any sign of pain or discomfort. Emma writhes a little underneath him and the movement causes him to groan into her. Soon, he fills her up and Emma opens her eyes, looking at him. “So, this is what it feels like to become one with a man?” she manages.

“The best is yet to come princess,” he promises her, winking at her.

Much to his surprise, Emma kisses him first but he welcomes her with open arms. He comes into her slowly, rocking slowly, watching her face for her reaction. Emma braces his back, finding herself move in time with him.

Killian can feel the rhythm of their movements, how in sync they are with each other and can't remember a time where he felt this way with anyone else. Emma's cheek flush scarlett red and he kisses down her neck, shoulders and breasts. He feels her grab hold of his back suddenly, pulling him flush against her. Killian continues moving inside of her, feeling an intense heat build. He slows down but Emma pleads with him not to stop.

“Emma,” he breaths between kisses, “if you need to, hold me close,”

She holds him so close, Killian feels as if he's crushing her but Emma doesn't show any indication that she wants him to back off. She's writhing more underneath him and braces his back, kissing him passionately. That burning sensation comes to a boiling point and then, it ripples through Emma's body, the most glorious pleasure she's ever felt. When she finally comes down from that high, her brow's sweating and Killian's smiling at her.

“You were right,” she says, “Do you think we can do that again?”

“I would be happy to oblige princess but I need a minute,” he says.

~~

They make love again and again that evening. Emma becomes more vocal about what she likes, how she likes to be touched, kissed. He considers telling her that they shouldn't go on because she's betrothed to someone else but keeps forgetting to tell her just that. Eventually, after she tires after making love again, he brings up the subject of meeting her future husband tomorrow (or today), depending on what time it is.

“I don't want to talk about that,” she says, spooning with him. “This is our time and I forbid you speak anymore about what's coming when you're with me,”

“As you wish,” he agrees and kisses her shoulder. “I've never met anyone like you Emma,”

“I doubt you've bedded a princess, not once but five times,” she teases.

He raises an eyebrow, “Five? Felt more like eight,” he counters, tracing invisible lines on her shoulder. “Seeing you like that, so open and in heat, it makes me regret...”

She turns to him suddenly and kisses him. “I told you, I don't want to talk about this anymore,” she reminds him. “I've always wondered what my first time would be like, if it would be with someone who deeply cared for me, someone who put me first and you did. Thank you,”

“It was my pleasure princess,” he smiles.

“I know I begin a new life tomorrow but tonight, I'm yours,” she cries.

He wipes away a tear and kisses her cheek, letting her cuddle close.

tbc


	4. Audience with the King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma raises her head and looks at him and he's exactly how she pictured him, old enough to her grandfather but he has kind eyes. “I am King Leonidas and welcome to my kingdom Princess Emma. Your parents spoke very highly of you but I had no idea that you were an angel. What a sweet face you have?” he says and beckons forward a young woman and man her age. “These are my children, your soon-to-be stepchildren. Princess Isabella and Prince Charles,”

Killian awakes early before Emma does, checking on the progress of their travel. His navigator tells him that they should be arriving soon in the port of Leonidas' kingdom. After talking with him, he leaves and sees Emma, who is not surprisingly still asleep. He quietly closes the door behind him, careful not to awake her too prematurely.

But she is the most beautiful sight: still naked, sleeping peacefully, blond curls scattered about the pillow. He walks over quietly and sits on the edge of the bed, kissing her cheek good morning. She moans and stretches like a cat, groggily opening her eyes and smiles when she sees him.

“Good morning princess,” he whispers and kisses her on the lips.

“Are we there yet?” she asks, rubbing sleep out of her eyes.

He smiles solemnly. “No, but we will be soon,” he says and backs away, letting her sit up in bed. “I can call for a quick breakfast,”

“I am hungry,” she mutters and pulls him closer to her, kissing him, “but I also want – if there's enough time for?”

“You little minx,” he teases back, “As much as I wouldn't mind, we will be arriving in port very soon and you really should eat something and change,”

Emma slumps her shoulders and groans. “This whole arrangement is ridiculous! I don't care if it's for a treaty or if the world is ending tomorrow, I'm 21 years old damn it! I want my independence, true love, happiness, I want it all!” she cries.

“That's understandable Emma,” he sympathizes. If he could have her for his entire life, he would be happy with that. “But we're already here Emma and this will be your life now. You have to face it head on lass,”

Emma knows that she has to but she can't help but feel that things shouldn't be this way. Her life should be what she wants it to be, not because some damned treaty demands that she marry a man who's old enough to be her grandfather.

~~

Emma and Killian eat their breakfast in silence, Emma too bitter and depressed to even talk. After she's finished eating, he sneaks her back into her room before her ladies in waiting arrive to help her prepare. The Jolly Roger will be docking soon and he'll escort Emma to the palace of King Leonidas.

He checks on her an hour later and sure enough, she is dressed and ready to meet her future husband. That stings, her future husband. This amazing woman is promised to someone else and there's nothing he can do about it. Emma looks up at him as the maids are fixing her dress, making sure it looks beautiful.

They stare at each other for a moment before he clears his throat and the handmaidens stop and turn to him. “I think my dress looks beautiful enough ladies, thank you for your work,” she says and dismisses them.

Killian walks over to her and she steps off the stool, so she's eye level with him. “I hate the corset underneath,” she mutters, “but it's only for a short meeting, hopefully,”

“You look beautiful,” he compliments, “I mean, you looked beautiful last night but you really look beautiful all dressed up,”

“You think it's too late for me to jump and swim back?” she asked.

“I think that you would tire of swimming,” he says, “we're a long way from your kingdom Emma, and I'm not sure that you're up to it,”

She sighs and sits down on her bed, not worrying if her dress ends up wrinkled. If it'll delay meeting her husband, she doesn't mind. “I wish had a different life away from all of this,” she says dreamily, “a life that's mine. My parents have true love and most everyone I know has it, and then look at me; a princess stuck in an arranged marriage. That isn't exactly the definition of true love,”

“I think you're looking at this the wrong way,” he says and she looks at him honestly. “Yes, he is much older than you but he could be ---”

“Cruel, mean, insufferable and I will be miserable,” she finishes, “I don't want that,”

Killian sighs and pulls her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her. “You need to be optimistic lass,” he says, “You travel so much and meet different people and from what I've heard about King Leonidas, he is a kind, good man and I have no doubt that he will try his best to make you as comfortable in his home as possible,”

“The same way you helped me?” she counters, raising an eyebrow.

He tucks a loose blond curl behind her ear. “Maybe not the same way,” he smiles, “but I have every hope that he will be good to you Emma, because you deserve to be worshipped and lov--”

“Excuse me princess,” one of the handmaidens interrupts, knocking on the door. “but we've docked and King Leonidas has sent his guard to greet you,”

She looks solemnly at Killian before answering. “Thank you. I'll be out shortly,” she calls back.

Emma hops off his lap and fixes her dress but Killian pulls her back unexpectedly and kisses her. In that kiss, he remembers making love to Emma over and over, their late night card games, banter and even their first unofficial meeting. She is an amazing woman and if he isn't mistaken, he was about to admit to her his feelings.

Sadly, a kiss will have to suffice for now given their current situation. She has a life waiting for her and it's not with him as much as he wants her to stay. Damn the treaty. Emma pulls back, her cheeks dark red and smiles, resting her arms on his shoulders.

“I hope that wasn't goodbye,” she whispers.

“You could always call for me if you need me. I won't hesitate to be wherever you are,” he says.

“I know you wouldn't,” Emma breaths and this time, really pulls herself from his arms and once again straightens her dress. There are wrinkles but it's too late to change and the king's guards are waiting.

~~

The kings' guards and Killian escort her to the palace. Killian doesn't take his hand off hers and it comforts her that he stays with her. Once they arrive, the kings' guards announce them and Emma steps forward, keeping her eyes low.

“Is the ground so fascinating Princess?” the king asks, walking towards her.

Emma raises her head and looks at him and he's exactly how she pictured him, old enough to her grandfather but he has kind eyes. “I am King Leonidas and welcome to my kingdom Princess Emma. Your parents spoke very highly of you but I had no idea that you were an angel. What a sweet face you have?” he says and beckons forward a young woman and man her age. “These are my children, your soon-to-be stepchildren. Princess Isabella and Prince Charles,”

Isabella curtsies and Charles bows, kissing her free hand. Emma smiles kindly at them and then looks to the king.

“I trust your journey was safe and pleasant,” he says.

“It was,” Emma replies. “I would like to send word to my parents that I arrived safely, but at your highness' convenience of course,”

Leonidas chuckles and looks at her. “You don't need my permission to tell your parents that you arrived safely m'lady. They're your parents and I'm sure probably expecting to hear from you. You may send them word at your convenience,” he says, “And as far the court is concerned, these people will soon be your subjects. They are here for you,”

“Thank you your highness,” Emma says.

He turns to her. “I'm sure you are very tired from your travels and need to unpack your things. Isabella, Charles, please show Princess Emma and her entourage to her room. I will come and talk with you later dear,”

Emma curtsies again and leaves the room, letting out a big sigh and has high hopes, maybe this won't be so bad after all. Isabella and Charles notice how she relaxes and it isn't lost upon them how the Captain doesn't take her hand off hers. “I'm sorry,” Emma says bluntly, turning to Charles and Isabella, “but how old are you two?”

“23 m'lady,” Isabella says.

“29 ma'am,”

Emma looks blankly at Isabella and the color drains from her face. She's almost as young as she is and in a few days time, Emma will be her stepmother. Killian doesn't comment on how close their ages are. “Father is very excited about his upcoming marriage,” Isabella continues, “We had our reservations about it but you seem...”

“Young?” Emma says finally.

“I think my sister was going to say something else,” Charles adds, “but we were aware before you arrived that you would be around our ages. Our mother died when we were children and it's taken forever for father to agree to remarry,”

Emma sighs, letting go of Killian's hand and turns to them. “I know this is awkward for everyone. You don't have to tell me that. And you don't have to address me as m'lady or ma'am. Just call me Emma,” she says and remembers that Killian is behind her, “And this, this is Captain Killian Jones. He's my escort here,”

“It's a pleasure to meet you Captain,” Isabella greets him.

“The pleasure is mine Highness's,” he says.

tbc


	5. Do you want to be here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leonidas waves his hand. “Treaties, treaties, terms of agreements...I know everything there is to know about these things,” he continues, “I also know that sometimes not all parties get what they want. So, I'm going to ask you this only once: do you want to be here Emma?”

“And this is your room,” Charles adds, “If there's anything you need, call for my sister or I and we will help you,”

Emma's handmaidens go about putting her things away and Killian checks the room for anything dangerous. “Thank you again,” Emma says and Charles starts to leave but stops, looking back at his sister.

Isabella smiles fondly at Emma and hugs her. “I know that this is difficult for you. I would feel out of place if I were in your position,” she says, “but father is a good man and he will treat you well,”

“Thank you Isabella,” she says and hugs her.

Isabella backs away, glancing once at Killian and then re-joins her brother. Charles takes her lead and steps forward, kisses her hand and they leave. As soon as they're gone, Emma drops onto the bed and Killian sits beside her. “They're not awful stepchildren,” he reasons, “They seem to understand how difficult this is for you, being here,”

“They lost their mother when they were young,” she says, “He doesn't seem too bad. Maybe I won't be miserable after all,”

“Just remember what I said to you: this marriage doesn't have to be an end for you. It can be a beginning, a beginning of something new,” he reminds her. “If you don't need me to unpack, I think I'll explore the palace and maybe, check up on my crew,”

“Killian,” she calls after him and he stops, turning back to her, “Thank you for your support. It really means a lot to me,”

“I'll see you later,” he promises.

~~

After her handmaidens put her clothes away and everything in their proper place, Emma dismisses them so she can take a nap. She dreams about Killian, about how wonderful it felt to make love to him repeatedly and how much he adores her.

She knows she was taking a risk asking him to be her first rather than her future husband but she does feel better knowing that he was. It is as she hoped, he gave her happy memories that will sustain her for as long as she lives and she will keep those memories safe and buried in her heart.

“Princess Emma,”

Emma stirs from her sleep, remembering the king saying that he would come and see her later and it looks like, later is now. She stands, fixes her dress and calls out that it's alright for him to enter. King Leonidas smiles kindly at her.

“Are you well?”

“Yes, thank you,” Emma says without hesitation.

Leonidas studies her literally, walking all the way around her. “I have noticed my dear since you have arrived here, that you have been uneasy about our upcoming nuptials. So I would like to take the time and talk to you about it,” he starts.

“Our ma – nuptials are a part of a treaty. I'm hazy on the details but I'm sure it's very important,” she says.

Leonidas waves his hand. “Treaties, treaties, terms of agreements...I know everything there is to know about these things,” he continues, “I also know that sometimes not all parties get what they want. So, I'm going to ask you this only once: do you want to be here Emma?”

Emma's reluctant to say. She's been saying all along that she doesn't want to marry the king but now, suddenly she feels guilty for admitting so especially since he and his children have been so nice to her. And she's been so selfish about everything.

“Emma?”

“I did have my reservations at first but now I realize, how selfish I've been and you and your children have been nothing but kind to me since I arrived,” she says.

“Emma, you're not answering my question,” he warns her again. “Do you want to be here?”

She hesitates again. “I do,” she says, surprised that those words even left her mouth but she feels in her heart now that she does want to be here.

Leonidas' expression softens and he smiles. “I loved my dear wife so much. I see so much of her in Isabella. She was so beautiful, kind and selfless, much the same way you are, Emma. When Snow told me about you, you reminded me of her and that's when I knew, it was time for me to move on,” he recalls. “She was a spirited young woman when I married her and I let her fly after we married. You shouldn't think of marriage as a death sentence Emma. It's a new beginning and you should know, I will never deny you anything or treat you unwell,”

Emma doesn't know what to say. His words remind her of Killian and sees what her mother must have seen when she met Leonidas. She remembers hearing of her grandfather's kindness and generosity with his people and Leonidas is the same way.

“Thank you your highness,” she says, bowing her head.

He touches her skin tenderly and smiles. “Did you send word to your parents about your safe arrival?” he asks.

“I dictated a letter to one of my handmaidens earlier, yes,” she says.

“Good. Your parents will be arriving for the ceremony in two days. In the meantime, you are allowed to explore the grounds. I encourage you to tour the palace and if you need a guide, Charles or Isabella would be happy to assist you,” Leonidas adds.

“Your children,” she starts, “You raised them well. They're very accommodating,”

“I'm glad,” he says and starts towards the door. “I'll leave you now and hope maybe, you can join me for an early dinner later,”

She smiles. “Dinner sounds lovely,” she says.

~~

She expected when it came time for someone to get her for dinner, it would be Isabella or Charles but it's Leonidas. He smiles at her, offering her his arm and she takes it, walking with him to the dining room. She notices two of her handmaidens are there and Killian (although he's probably there as a formality), and Isabella and Charles stand upon her entrance.

“I hope you're hungry Emma. The chefs prepared their best for this evening,” he says and helps her to her seat.

“Thank you,” she says and looks over the food, beef, chicken, soup, vegetables, bread. “This is a lot of food. Do you always eat like this?”

Charles chuckles, setting his napkin. “Only when we have special visitors,” he teases her, “Don't you have formal family dinners at home?”

“Formal?” Emma questions, “Family dinners yes but we only bring out the special silverware when there's special guests,”

“Well tonight, you are the special guest Emma,” Leonidas reasons, raising his wine glass. “To a special young lady who will soon become a part of our family. To Emma,”

Charles and Isabella raise their glasses, toasting her and Emma blushes. “Thank you all,” she says, “I didn't really know what to expect when I came here but the three of you have made me feel so welcome,” Emma turns to Isabella and Charles. “I know I will never replace your mother but I would like it very much if we can be friends,”

“Of course!” Isabella cries, leaping from her chair and hugging her again.

“I can see now that you are the hugger in the family,” Emma comments.

“Don't mind Issy,” Charles teases, using his sister's nickname. “She's always been friendly, I think she gets that from our mother,”

Emma laughs. “I can see that,” she reasons.

tbc


	6. Always Yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know I'll be happy here with them,” she says, “but my heart will always be yours, Killian,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a Marvel shout out in this chapter.

The rest of dinner turns into endless stories about Charles and Isabella's childhood, consisting mostly of fond memories of their late mother.

Her name was Maria Isabella and Emma quickly picks up on why Isabella is very much like her mother. Maria married Leonidas when she was Emma's age, had Charles first, then Isabella. She was supposed to have another child but both her and the baby died due to complications. Leonidas was stricken with grief over the loss of his wife and child, mourning them both for a long time.

Then one day, he visited Snow's kingdom. They had a mutual interest in expanding the trade routes. He was alone on that particular visit when Snow asked him if he had any children and he mentioned Charles and Isabella. Emma's mother asked them how old they were and Leonidas recalls how fast they grow.

He remembers asking if she had any children and he says, that Snow said that she has only one, a girl, Emma. She is their crown jewel and loves her so much, and Snow began listing off all the qualities that she loved about her. It's then Emma realizes, even though her mother hadn't meant to setup Leonidas with her, he was quite taken with her description.

Leonidas left the kingdom confident that they could work something out that would benefit them both and wrote to Snow four months later, asking for Emma's hand in marriage.

All of this is news to Emma and it takes her aback. It's only when she starts to drink her half-empty wine glass that she remembers that Killian is standing behind her. One of the handmaidens could have filled her glass but it had to be him and suddenly, she feels guilty for enjoying the kings' and his children's' company.

“Excuse me,” Emma says, standing suddenly, “but I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed,”

“Of course my dear,” Leonidas says, “It is rather late. Heaven knows how long we've been talking and I'm sure you have a lot of sleep to catch up on. I will see to you shortly,”

She thanks the king, locks eyes with Killian and they leave the dining room together.

~~

Killian walks Emma back to her room and soon as they're inside and the door is closed behind them, Emma runs into his arms and kisses him, tears falling down her cheeks, tears he doesn't recognize until he feels them on his face and pulls back, looking at her.

“Emma, what is it?” he asks.

“I'm sorry,” she cries.

He looks at her curiously, confused about what she is apologizing for but lets her continue. “I'm sorry for ignoring you during dinner,” she says and he smiles. “Killian?”

“Emma,” Killian reasons, “On my ship, I answered to you and here, I still answer to you. I am your servant. If you ignore me because you're enjoying Leonidas and his children's' company, I'm not offended. You should be enjoying yourself. I was listening to all the stories during dinner and watched the way you reacted to them,”

Emma pulls away slightly, looking at him. “And?”

“And it was nice to see you happy, especially since you've been miserable the entire journey here,” he reasons. “You need not worry about me darling and as the king said, you will be married in two days time,”

“He gave me an out you know,” she says and he raises an eyebrow, looking seriously at her.

“And what did you say after he offered it you?”

Emma shrugs, crying again. “Not what I expected myself to say,” she reasons, “I realized how selfish I've been and I told him that I wanted to be here,”

“Well, you have been selfish,” he concurs.

“I know he can make me happy, he's a kind man but I'm not sure I can make him happy,” Emma cries, “not when, I might have feelings for someone else,”

Killian's knows exactly whom she is referring to and can't help but smile a little that his feelings aren't one-sided anymore. He's always hoped since that night on board his ship was more than a one-night stand to her and now he knows. The tragic reality of the situation is that they can never be together again because she's not his. There's no getting out of this marriage now, especially when the king offered her an escape and she didn't take it.

He sighs and sits down at her vanity desk and offers her his hand. She comes over and sits on his lap as she did on his ship and he rakes a hand through her blond curls. “You don't know how happy it makes me Emma to hear you say that you have feelings for me because the truth is, I feel the same way about you love,” he whispers, “but this is your life now and I am confident that you will be happy here. King Leonidas, Isabella and Charles, they're good people and they'll take care of you,”

“I know I'll be happy here with them,” she says, “but my heart will always be yours, Killian,”

He kisses her sweetly but Emma's more aggressive, fueling the kiss with more passion than he can muster. Sadly, Killian pulls back and lets her stand so he can. “I have to go,” he realizes, “the king will be here soon,”

Emma's heart sinks and she feels like crying again but holds back. Killian fixes his clothes, bows and leaves the room discreetly.

~~

Less than an hour later, the king arrives to bid Emma goodnight. She's dressed out of her dinner gown and into a nightgown and robe, brushing her hair. It makes her happy to know that Killian returns her feelings but it also makes her sad because she had an opportunity to back out of this marriage and she didn't take it. Otherwise, she could be with him now instead of the king and his family.

“How was the rest of dinner?” she asks, still brushing her hair.

“Lovely. Charles and Isabella like you a lot,” he reports, “Isabella couldn't stop talking about how you wanted to be friends and she's excited about our wedding day. You made quite an impression on them. They love you already Emma,”

Emma stops brushing her hair and turns to him. “I'm glad,” she says, “They're both very charming and clearly, still think fondly of their mother, especially Isabella. I meant what I said, I don't want to replace her,”

“It was an honest thing to say Emma and I'm glad you said it,” Leonidas continues, “Is there anything you need before you retire?”

Emma shrugs. “I'm fine,” she says.

Leonidas walks over and kisses forehead, smiles kindly at her and leaves, wishing her goodnight.

~~

Emma's never been an early person but it's difficult to ignore one of her handmaidens calling her for breakfast. She brushes her hair, changes and meets Isabella and Charles for breakfast, their father notably absent. The food spread isn't as big as last night but still nice.

“Where's your father this morning? I thought that he would be here,” Emma notes.

Isabella lights up and a big grins spreads on her face, and Charles rolls his eyes. “He has a big surprise for you later and he's making sure everything is in order,” he says. “Have had you a chance to walk around the palace?”

“Not yet,” she admits.

“If you're not busy today, we can be your guides. I'm sure father mentioned how we wouldn't mind showing you around. This will be your home after all and it is useful for you to know where everything is,” Isabella reasons. “We can show you around after breakfast if you like,”

Emma looks at Charles. “I wouldn't want to intrude on any plans you might have today,”

Charles shrugs. “It's no problem Emma,” he says.

~~

Charles and Isabella happily show Emma around the palace, telling her more stories along the way about their childhood and funny recollections. About halfway through the tour, King Leonidas finds them. He promises that they can finish the tour later, Isabella hugs her and they part ways.

Leonidas brings her to the stables and Emma's initially confused about why he brought her here. Then he leaves her side briefly and a stable boy brings out a light-brown horse with a black mane.

“This was your surprise? You wanted to give me a horse?” she asks, gently petting it.

“His name is Thor,” he introduces, “You shouldn't be cooped up in the palace all the time, and I thought, giving you Thor would be a nice way of giving you your freedom. I hope you know how to ride?”

Emma doesn't hesitate helping herself onto the horse, taking the reins from the stable boy and puts Thor into a trot around him. “My father taught me when I was little girl. Mom was hesitant to let me ride such a big horse but I soon proved I can handle myself,” Emma recalls, “And he's beautiful too,”

The stable boy helps her down and she walks the horse over to Leonidas and hugs him fondly. At that same moment, Killian finds them in the stables and keeps his distance but can't help but feel jealous, watching them. “Thor's a wonderful gift, thank you,” he hears Emma say.

“I'm glad you like him. He can be stubborn sometimes but you'll have to break him in. He's not used to a lady riding him,” Leonidas warns her. “In all seriousness Emma, I really want you to be happy. I know I asked you before but do you want to be here?”

Killian sucks in a breath, waiting for her answer and much to his dismay, Emma answers that she does and it slams into his chest.

“I'm glad to hear it,” Leonidas says. “I would like to ride out with you, if m'lady doesn't mind the company,”

“What about your leg?” Emma asks, “I noticed a limp yesterday,”

“My leg will be fine. It was from a hunting accident years ago. Riding doesn't bother me,” he reasons and beckons the stable boy to bring his horse, a black spotted white also with a black mane.

Emma smiles, admiring it. “And who is this?” she asks, petting its mane.

“This is Loki,” he says, “a troublesome creature but once you show him who's master, he obeys,”

“Thor and Loki,” Emma muses, “Nice,”

The stable boy helps the king onto his horse and Emma mounts hers and as soon as they're settled, they ride out together. Emma doesn't notice Killian watching them leave.

tbc


	7. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “No,” she cries again, kissing him passionately. “Killian please, oblige me this one last request. I can't let you leave without a proper goodbye. Wait for me there, please my love,”

Emma doesn't know how long they have riding but it isn't until they stop for a break that she notices it start to get darker and they return to the stables. Leonidas tells her that she can take out her horse anytime she wishes and Emma thanks him for Thor once again. A messenger arrives with news that Emma's parents will be arriving early tomorrow and that news delights her.

Leonidas escorts her inside and Emma goes to her room, changing out of her dress but jumps when she sees Killian waiting for her. “Killian, you scared me!” she cries, “What is it?”

“Do you love him?” he asks.

Emma shrugs. “You mean the king?”

“Of course I mean the king,” he retorts, “do you love him?”

“I don't know,” she says honestly, “He's been very good to me but I don't love him the same way I love you, if that's what you mean. Killian, what is this about? What's wrong?”

“He's trying to do everything in his power to make you love him Emma,” he says bluntly, “He asked you right out if you wanted to be here; he invited you to a family dinner, he even gave you your own horse,”

Emma's about to protest and then stops. “I didn't realize you were in the stables today,”

“You didn't notice me,” he continues, “I know I said that you should ignore me because I'm only your servant but gods Emma, I couldn't stand the way you were with him,”

“You are jealous of a man who's maybe three to five times older than you,” she observes, “because he's with me. Killian, you can't compare yourself to him because you're not him and I'm grateful that you're nothing alike. Do you know what filled my dreams last night? Only memories of our time together on your ship and those memories will sustain me for as long as I live. You gave that to me and I don't want you to ever forget that,”

“I can't ever forget Emma, that's the problem,” he reasons, “I can't stay here,”

“What do you mean you can't stay here?” she counters, “You're going to be here for the wedding? I want to have at least one dance with you,”

He shakes his head, coming closer to her and grasps her hands in his. “No, I mean I can't stay here and I can't be here when you marry the king because I can't stomach seeing you with him. You were right. I thought that he could make you happy and you would forget about me but I neglected to consider how I would feel in all of this, if I could actually stand back and watch you be with another man. I can't do it Emma,” he reasons, “I'm sorry. I'm leaving tonight,”

“No,” she cries, “Wait for me. I went out riding today with Leonidas and noticed a quiet place in the woods, it's private and no one will find us. Please meet me there,”

“Emma,”

“No,” she cries again, kissing him passionately. “Killian please, oblige me this one last request. I can't let you leave without a proper goodbye. Wait for me there, please my love,”

“Where is this place again?” he concedes, not wanting to part with her on bad terms.

“There's a long stream, follow it and you'll find an abandoned shelter,” she says, “Wait for me there and I'll come to you,”

He kisses her again. “Alright. I'll wait for you,” he promises.

~~

Emma enjoys dinner with the king and his children and then turns in early as she did the previous night. This time, however, the king walks her back to her room, talks with her briefly, asks if she has everything she needs. Emma answers that she does, he kisses her forehead and wishes her sweet dreams and leaves. As soon as he's gone, Emma quietly slips out from her room and makes her way to the stables.

She doesn't bother waking the stable boy, prepares her horse and rides. It doesn't take her long to get to where Killian is, and he happily helps her down from her horse. Once she's in his arms, Emma doesn't waste any time, kissing him frantically. Their movements are clumsy but very passionate. Killian picks her up and carries her into the shelter, laying her down gently on a blanket he prepared for them.

Emma hurriedly removes his shirt and pants and then once those are gone, he lifts her dress and tosses it aside, leaving her bare and comes into her right away.  
  
This time making love isn't like their first but it's more needy with Killian touching every part of her body he can claim his hands on, kissing every part of her his lips desire. Emma's breath becomes haggard and she isn't sure which part of her is her and where he begins. There is only one body and they are so perfect together.

This time, they orgasm together, crying out for each other and when that beautiful moment passes, Emma rests her head on his chest and entwines her fingers with his, wishing that the evening doesn't have to end.

“How was that for a goodbye?” she teases.

He laughs, kissing her temple. “I don't think it's one I'll soon forget,” he reasons, turns her head and kisses her. “I think you were even more beautiful than the first time we made love,”

“I still wish you weren't leaving,” she adds, “I don't want you to leave me. I understand your reason for needing to, so I can move on with my life but I need you in mine, Killian. I wish I can have you forever,”

He kisses her knuckles and then her shoulder. “I know but I have to leave Emma,” he reminds her, “but I promise I won't ever forget you,”

“I know,” she breaths, “I still don't want you to leave. Couldn't you stay at least until the wedding reception?”

He laughs, flattered that she wants him to stay. A part of him wants to but he also knows if he does, he will always long for her and the separation will be painful for both of them. “You know you are impossible to say 'no' to?” he reasons.

Emma shrugs. “My father always said that to me when I asked him for something,” she laughs.

“I can't deny you anything Emma,” Killian continues. “I will stay until the wedding reception but I can't stay after that,”

Emma happily wraps her arms around him and kisses him again. “I know I don't have to say it but I love you, Killian,” she breaths.

“I know, I love you too Emma,” he cries, holding her tight in his arms.

~~

The hardest part is leaving Killian after their short time together but Emma has to. She still lingers, kissing him and pressing her body against his, fueling the need for at least one more time together. But eventually, she has to let go and leave him. He helps her onto her horse and she sadly rides away. Emma doesn't know what time it is when she arrives back at the palace but she desperately needs sleep.

All her dreams that night are of Killian, memories of their time together and one new dream, making love to him on their wedding bed. She knows that will never happen but the thought warms her heart and looks forward to more dreams of the man she loves.

tbc


	8. Charmings Reunite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You're my daughter and I love you so much. I've always wanted what's best for you since you were a little girl. I always hoped and dreaded your wedding day. I know you feel that you're missing out on true love and you think, you may never feel that connection with the king but you shouldn't close yourself from it. I want you to feel that true love because there is nothing else like it in the world,” Charming reasons, “The king is a good man Emma and I hope you realize how much you mean to him,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the very long delay in posting a new chapter. The holidays were very busy for me and I'm learning how to drive, at the same time, looking for a job and I have an on again/off again part time job. But here's a new chapter!

It's morning again and with that, Emma remembers that her parents are arriving today and hurriedly wakes, cleans herself up and changes for breakfast. She rushes to the dining hall and sure enough, her parents are there talking with King Leonidas and his children. Charming notices Emma and she runs to him, hugging him so hard and then her mother.

“I missed you two so much,” she cries, “I'm happy you could make it in early before tomorrow,”

Charming laughs, amused that Emma still can't refer to the events of tomorrow as her wedding. Although Snow observes that she's adjusted and less temperamental about the situation and knows that the king and his children have something to do with that.   
  
“How are you Emma?” Snow asks after sitting down.

“I'm happy, happy that you and daddy are here. I miss home a lot,” she laments, “but it's nice here too. Charles and Isabella showed me around the palace yesterday and Leonidas gave me my very own horse. His name is Thor,”

“That's wonderful sweetheart,” Snow says and looks to Charming. “Your father and I were worried that you would still be...”

“I'm not anymore. I'm fine,” she assures him.

“That's good,” Charming adds, “If you have time later, maybe we can go riding. Father-daughter bonding time,”

Emma already knows that's code for 'the talk'; the one where her father talks to her about her role and responsibilities as a new wife. “I look forward to it daddy,”

“Emma can show you where the stables are,” Leonidas adds.

~~

Charming's not even settled when Emma finds him later, ready for their father-daughter bonding time. Emma's always been a daddy's girl and she's grateful to be able to spend time with him before tomorrow. She talks to him about Charles and Isabella, how wonderful they are and King Leonidas too as they walk to the stables. Emma brings out Thor and the stable boy gives Charming another horse to ride.

Emma takes the lead, following the same path Leonidas took her on the day before. They ride casually and when Emma has a moment, Charming talks to her.

“This may surprise you Emma but after you left, I started to second guess my role in all of this,” Charming starts and Emma pulls Thor to a stop, looking at him.

“Wait? What do you mean?” she questions.

Charming stops his horse and looks at her. “You're my daughter and I love you so much. I've always wanted what's best for you since you were a little girl. I always hoped and dreaded your wedding day. I know you feel that you're missing out on true love and you think, you may never feel that connection with the king but you shouldn't close yourself from it. I want you to feel that true love because there is nothing else like it in the world,” Charming reasons, “The king is a good man Emma and I hope you realize how much you mean to him,”

“I know,” she says, feeling the impact of his words. “I know I mean a lot to him. He even asked me I wanted to be here shortly after I arrived,”

Charming raises a worried eyebrow, leaning forward on his horse. “And what did you say?”

“I was honest with him. I said that I did want to be here,” she says, “and I meant it,”

He smiles, moves his horse closer to hers and kisses temple. “For a minute there, I thought you were going to tell him that you didn't. I know how upset you were after your mother and I told you about this,”

“I was upset, I was even determined to drink myself into a stupor on my birthday but I've accepted what I have to do now. He and his children are so...nice,” Emma says.

“Of course they are. Snow always said he's a good, kind man and I've never doubted her judgment,” Charming adds.

Emma turns serious all of the sudden. “Love may take time though,” she says, “but being happy is a first step, right?”

“Indeed it is,” he agrees and they continue riding on.

tbc


	9. A Very Intimate Family Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's psyched for dinner. She cleans herself up, puts on her best dress, fixes her hair by herself and finds the guest dining room, excited to be able to spend private time with her parents. And then her heart sinks when she sees Killian talking with them. He notices her, smiles and she puts on her best face.

When Emma and Charming return to the palace stables, Snow greets them and walks with them to Emma's room. Two of her handmaidens are there, cleaning up and Emma dismisses them, giving her privacy with her parents. “Emma sweetheart, this evening, you will not be dining with King Leonidas and his children,” she says.

“Why not?” she asks, sitting on her bed.

Snow walks over to her, gently touching her face and smiles. “Because you will be dining with us, our last meal together as a family. I hope that's alright with you?” she says.

Emma's expression brightens immediately “Of course it is,” she cries and hugs her mother. “but hopefully, it won't be the last time I will see you both,”

“Of course we'll come and visit you as often as you like,” Snow adds, “Tomorrow is the beginning of a new life for you Emma but you will always be our darling daughter,”

Emma looks at her father, sees his smile and then looks to her mother. She hugs her, unable to contain her happy tears and is grateful she has such wonderful parents.

~~

Emma's psyched for dinner. She cleans herself up, puts on her best dress, fixes her hair by herself and finds the guest dining room, excited to be able to spend private time with her parents. And then her heart sinks when she sees Killian talking with them. He notices her, smiles and she puts on her best face.

“Oh Emma, I hope you don't mind but I invited Captain Jones to join us for dinner,” Snow says, “It didn't feel right not to include him after he went through so much trouble to bring you here. I thought it would be a nice thank you,”

Charming smiles at his daughter.

Emma looks at her mother. “No, it's fine,” she says without pause. “As long as it's alright with him, spending more time with royals,”

“I don't mind the company,” he admits.

~~

Dinner is surprisingly not tense, however Snow does notice how Emma indulges in the wine but doesn't comment about it. Charming tells her more about what's been going on back home (nothing really new) but Emma's happy to hear that everything is well.

After dinner, Snow suggests before retiring if they can dance together. Emma thinks it's just her mother's excuse to see where the grand ballroom is. Emma stands, Killian follows after her and she shows them where the reception will be. “I could probably call for musicians,” she says.

“There's no need for that sweetheart,” Snow says.

Charming turns to his wife, bowing. “Would m'lady like to dance?” he asks.

“I would love too,” she says and twirls her, her dress flowing along with her.

Emma smiles, watching her parents. They've always enjoyed dancing together and watches the tender intimacy in the dance. Killian clears his throat and Emma turns to him.

“Would m'lady also care to dance?” he asks, winking at her.

“Do Captains know how to dance?” she counters teasingly.

“I think I might surprise you princess,” he teases back, offering her his hand.

Emma slides her hand into his and they get into position, placing her other hand on his shoulder and they sway slowly. “I was worried about how you might react to me being there at dinner,” he whispers to her.

“I wasn't expecting you to be there,” she says, “but I don't mind that you're here,”

“I'm happy to be here,” Killian reasons, “Your parents are lovely people,”

“They're the best,” Emma agrees, considering moving her hand from his shoulder to his waist but doesn't want to tip off her parents about their affair.

He smiles, purposely moving her closer against him and away from her parents. Killian leans in and whispers something to her. “I still can't forget about last night,” he says.

“Anymore thoughts about what I asked?” she asks.

“No,” he says, “but I am at your service for however long you need me,”

“How about always?” Emma breaths, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugs. “You know I can't promise you always,” he reminds her, “but I can promise you my heart,”

Emma wants to kiss him, forget that her parents are right behind her and give herself to this man, body and soul but she can't.

Thankfully, her father takes the moment to interrupt the dance. “Captain, if you don't mind, I would like to dance with my daughter,” Charming says.

“Of course,” Killian reasons, lets go of Emma and steps aside. He goes to Snow and dances with her instead.

Charming looks suspiciously at his daughter as they start dancing. “I hope I wasn't breaking up anything intimate,” he remarks.

“Daddy,” she moans.

He shrugs. “I know you've said that you have accepted the situation but you were still drinking heavily at dinner and the last time you did that was at your birthday ball two days ago,” he reasons, “Is there something I should know about Emma? Anything that's bothering you? You know you can talk to me,”

“I know,” Emma says, looking up at him, “but I promise, nothing is going on,”

“Alright,” Charming reasons, not wanting to press her for anymore details. “Are you ready for tomorrow?”

“Yes,” Emma says quickly.

Charming smiles. “I noticed how you still can't refer to tomorrow as your wedding day or even mention the 'm' word,” he teases her. “which I thought that you would be over now considering that you're getting along nicely with Leonidas and his family,”

“It's still a big adjustment,”

“You're right, it is,” he agrees. “Just remember to breathe and Leonidas and his children adore you,”

“I know,” she says.

“Charming,” Snow interrupts, “I'm getting tired. I think it's time that we head to bed,”

At the mention of bed, Emma blushes slightly but Charming ignores it, going over to take Snow's hand. “Of course darling,” he says.

Snow walks over to Emma, kisses her goodnight and to sleep well tonight since she has a big day tomorrow. Charming says the same and escorts Snow to their room, leaving Emma and Killian alone in the big ballroom.

Once Emma knows that they're gone, she jumps into Killian's arms and kisses him. “We shouldn't do this here love,” he whispers, “Someone could catch us,”

“You're right,” Emma agrees and offers him her arm instead, “Walk me back to my room,”

Killian happily obliges.

tbc


	10. Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma and Killian freeze and she leaps from the bed, fixes her dress and directs Killian to hide in her dresser cabinet which is the only furniture in her room big enough to hide him. She fixes her hair and dress again before walking calmly over to the door, answering.

Killian knows he should leave Emma alone so she can rest up for tomorrow but he can't help kissing her, pressing her flush against him so she can feel how much he needs her. Yesterday, he made love to her for what he thought would be the last time but now, he knows that there will never be last times between them; only this insatiable need for each other. It's a complicated relationship, more so now since Emma is marrying someone else tomorrow.

But as she said before, she's his and always will be and that should be enough for him but deep down, Killian knows it isn't. He knows he promised her that he would leave after the reception but he knows if she asked him again to stay, he would even though their affair would be dangerous for both of them.

Emma leads him to the bed, hikes up her dress and crawls over him, opening his pants and feeling him.

“Oh gods Emma,” he cries, his eyes rolling up.

Emma doesn't bother removing her dress, loosening his shirt and pants, kneeling down over his crotch. She remembers feeling him before the first time before they made love but didn't have the opportunity to really taste him. Emma tosses her hair to right shoulder, bends down and kisses him.

Killian closes his eyes, overwhelmed by the feeling of Emma's lips gently caressing, kissing him. Her kisses are so light and delicate but feels wonderful, like she's enjoying a little piece of heaven and he's her heaven. Her hand braces his thigh when she feels that he's close but instead of letting her continue, Killian pulls her on top of him and cums into her hard. Emma shudders around him and Killian rolls her onto her back, his length stroking her in quick fluid motions.

She orgasms hard and even though her heart is beating so fast, she knows that she'll never get enough of him and he feels the same way about her. Emma doesn't let him go, content with only kissing him and feeling him close.

“Do you think we can really do this?” she asks, playing with his chest hair.

“You mean carry on after you're married?” he reasons, sighing, “It won't be easy Emma. I thought last night would be the last time but I think it's clear now there will never be last times when it comes to us. You and I will always be drawn to each other, no matter how hard we try to fight it,”

“I don't want anyone to be hurt by our affair,” Emma realizes, “but I also don't want to lose you either. I know it's selfish to want you but it feels right and how can something that feels right be wrong?”

He shrugs. “I don't know,” he adds, “but if we do go through with this, you realize that we'll have to be very careful about our interactions,”

“I've never had an affair before,” Emma continues, “I've always wanted true love though. My parents have it, most everyone I know has it and I hope, we do too,”

He smiles dreamily at her. “If we do have true love for each other, then that means everything will work out for us in the end. True love is the most powerful magic in this land Emma and I hope, the gods above will not deprive us of it,” he says, kissing her neck.

“I certainly hope not,” she giggles.

“Emma?”

Emma and Killian freeze and she leaps from the bed, fixes her dress and directs Killian to hide in her dresser cabinet which is the only furniture in her room big enough to hide him. She fixes her hair and dress again before walking calmly over to the door, answering. It's only her mother.

“Mom,” she says, surprised to see her, “What is it?”

Snow smiles at her. “I'm sorry for disturbing you but there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about,” she says. “if you don't mind me interrupting you sleep? I promise it won't take long,”

“No, it's fine,” Emma reasons and closes the door behind her. “What is it?”

“Call it motherly intuition but I've had this feeling since your father and I arrived that there's something going on with you,” Snow says, laughing, “It could be just be me over thinking the wedding tomorrow,”

Emma smiles at her. “I am nervous about that,” she says, “despite being comfortable with King Leonidas and his children, I am still a bit apprehensive about my ma, my ma—impending nuptials. That's probably what you felt,”

Snow shakes her head. “I knew that's probably what it was but I needed to be sure,” she realizes, “I love you Emma and only want your happiness. King Leonidas, Charles and Isabella clearly adore you and you're fitting in nicely here, probably better than you thought you would. I won't bother you any further and let you get back to bed,”

Emma hugs her mother and shows her out, says goodnight and retires. As soon as the door is closed, she lets out a big sigh and Killian exits her wardrobe. “That was awfully close,” he says.

“Too close,” Emma realizes and walks over to him, kissing him once more, “Goodnight,”

“That's it? Goodnight?”

She shrugs. “You heard my mother. I have a big day tomorrow and need my beauty sleep. I will see you at my wedding and hopefully after the reception, I'll figure out a way to keep you around,” she reasons.

He kisses her once more and slips from the room, sneaking down the hall. Snow is watching fearfully but doesn't say anything, returning to bed.

tbc


	11. The Marriage of Emma and Leonidas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She thinks half of them expect her to run away and they wouldn't blame her because she is still young and their king is old but Emma made a promise and she's determined to keep that promise, despite wanting someone else.

The day starts early for Emma with her handmaidens, waking her so she can have her breakfast, then help her prepare for her wedding. She hasn't even seen her wedding dress but she knows her mother brought it with her when they arrived yesterday. After she is fitted, her mother comes in to help with her hair and makeup.

“Did you sleep well Emma?” she asks, fixing her hair.

“I slept very well,” Emma says, checking her makeup.

Snow doesn't say anything further, focusing on how to best style her hair. She finally realizes letting Emma's natural curls out are best and that's when she takes the opportunity to talk to her about last night. “Emma,” she starts, “about last night. I'm sorry that I caught you off guard like that but I was worried about you,”

“Don't worry about it mother,” she says, “You've always had this crystal clear intuition when comes to me. I'm used to it now,”

“I thought I did,” Snow continues and Emma looks at her curiously. “What I mean is, gods, I don't know how to say this but I've always valued honesty, you know this Emma but I still feel that you're keeping something important from me. And you should know if there is a problem, big or small, you can talk to me about it and I'll try my best and help you. I'm your mother and I love you,”

Emma tries to brush off what she's saying to her but it's clear what Snow is trying to tell her and maybe, she does know about Killian. Her motherly intuition is almost never wrong and there's that guilty feeling again. “There is something going on that you should know about it,” she says finally, “I'm in love,”

Snow smiles. “That's wonderful Emma,”

“It is so wonderful and I know he loves me back but there are complications to the relationship,” she admits.

“What sort of complications?”

Emma hesitates. She knows she can trust her mother but she still needs to be careful about what she says next. “The complicated kind,” is all she offers, “I know that's not what you want to hear but we want to be together and as difficult as it is, we can't keep away from each other. And it's hard to resist that pull when he's near me,”

“I understand,” Snow says.

“What should I do?”

Snow sighs, bracing her shoulders. “Love isn't always a clear cut journey but if your love is strong enough, it will conquer all and you will have your happy ending,” she says, “and if he truly loves you, then those complications will work themselves out,”

Emma hugs her thoughtfully and Snow checks her hair and makeup again. “We need to finish up and get you ready. There's someone special waiting for you,” she says.

~~

 _This is my wedding day_ , Emma realizes as she stands behind the door leading to the chapel. Her father is waiting patiently beside her as the rest of the entourage enter first. Snow is already inside, sitting with Isabella. Leonidas appointed his son as his best man.

There's a room full of people who will soon look upon her as their new Queen and as sweet and kind as Leonidas is, Emma wishes that Killian were the one waiting for her. And she knows that she'll be thinking of him again tonight when she goes to bed with her new husband.

King Leonidas isn't a horrible man; actually, Emma has come to appreciate his generosity and she does love him, but not the same way she loves Killian and she knows, she will probably never love Leonidas like that.

“It's almost time Emma,” her father reminds her.

Emma has an awful feeling in her stomach but she quickly brushes it aside, thinking instead of Killian, the way she enjoys making love to him, resting in his arms and being with him. He will be inside too, buried somewhere though she's not sure where.

“Alright sweetheart,” Charming says and they walk towards the giant doors.

The footmen on the other side opens them and the grand hall feels too big and it's dizzying, seeing so many people and they're all staring at her.

She thinks half of them expect her to run away and they wouldn't blame her because she is still young and their king is old but Emma made a promise and she's determined to keep that promise, despite wanting someone else.

She holds her head high, straightens her arm in her father's and they walk down the aisle together. Leonidas is standing there at the dais, all dressed in formal royal attire, Charles smiling fondly at her and Emma sees her mother and Isabella. The only person she doesn't see is Killian and for a moment, she panics because she desperately needs to see his eyes. Then, she spots him standing to the side dressed handsomely and he smiles at her.

Her eyes tell him that she will always love him and she'll be thinking of him when she exchanges her wedding vows. Then, her father lets go of her arm and gives her hand to Leonidas. He takes her hand and they turn to the bishop.

“Friends, marriage is not simply a contract but the bonding of two souls as they become one person. After mourning his wife for many years, our beloved king has finally found a capable and beautiful bride in Princess Emma, daughter of Snow White and Prince David. I have known the king many years and have never seen him so eager to marry. When he came to me and told me that he found her, I realized, this woman had to be someone very special. And Princess Emma, you are,”

“You will probably never know how dearly the king values you being here, how much he already loves you because of your purity and grace, qualities that endeared him to his late wife, our beloved Maria Isabella and Prince Charles' and Princess Isabella's mother,” the bishop starts, “Now, I ask you this honestly Princess Emma, do you willingly exchange these vows with this man, to take him as your beloved husband?”

Emma looks between the bishop and Leonidas, glancing briefly at Killian and then to Leonidas. She knows that she said she wanted to be here but something inside of her is screaming to tell the bishop that she cannot commit fully. She closes her eyes briefly, telling herself to calm down, rewind and remember that he asked her twice if she wanted to be here and both times, she said yes. With that in mind, Emma opens her eyes and looks at Leonidas and the bishop.

“Yes,” she breaths.

Killian is either disappointed that she didn't run or proud of her for accepting this marriage as her fate. Either way, Emma will deal with the consequences later. Right now, she's getting married.

“And do you good King Leonidas come here on your own free will, taking this woman as your beloved wife?”

“Yes, I do,” he says firmly.

The bishop smiles upon the king and Emma and instructs them to hold hands together. Charles steps forward and gives his father Emma's ring and Snow gives Emma his ring. “Now that Princess Emma and King Leonidas have declared their intentions, it is now time to seal their vows to each other with the exchanging of rings,” the bishop continues, “these rings are not only a symbol of your union, but your love, devotion and loyalty to each other. If one of you is in need, the other is expected to be there to console. Do you both understand this?”

“Yes,” they say together.

“King Leonidas, repeat these words after me. I, King Leonidas, take thee Princess Emma to be my lawfully wedded wife, to love, cherish, obey as long as we both shall live,” the bishop instructs.

“I, King Leonidas, take thee Princess Emma to be my lawfully wedded wife, to love, cherish as long as we both shall live,” he says, putting the ring on Emma's finger.

“And Emma, repeat these words after me. I, Princess Emma, take thee King Leonidas to be my lawfully wedded husband, to love, cherish, obey as long as we both shall live,” he says.

Emma looks down at the ring in her palm and then to Leonidas. “I, Princess Emma, take thee King Leonidas to be my lawfully wedded husband, to love, cherish, obey as long as we both shall live,” she says, placing the ring on his finger.

“With the exchanging of rings and vows, Princess Emma and King Leonidas have declared their intentions, I now happily pronounce them man and wife,” the bishop announces, “Good kingdom, please welcome your majesty, Queen Emma,”

The room erupts into thunderous, happy applause and Emma can't help but smile, touched by the warm reception.

~~

Emma's been to many parties and gatherings back home but her wedding reception is unlike those she's experienced before. The ballroom she was dancing in the night before is packed with guests from all over the kingdom, musicians happily playing, children cheering her presence, the biggest buffet table Emma's ever seen, of course red wine which she intends to enjoy a lot of during the festivities and lots of smiles and merry everywhere.

The footman at the top of the staircase announces their arrival and Emma helps her new husband down the stairs to greet their visitors. Isabella has the biggest smile, excited to welcome her new mother and friend to the family, hugging her of course.

Emma smiles, saying how happy she is to be a part of the family (which is a true statement) because in this moment, she is happy. Charles welcomes her next and the couple moves down the line, eventually meeting her parents but Emma freezes when she comes upon Killian. Staring at him, she isn't sure how she's supposed to greet him without setting off an alarm so he takes the initiative and kisses the back of her palm and smiles.

“You look beautiful,” he compliments, “and in case you were wondering, I'm proud of you,”

Emma smiles thoughtfully at him, thankful that he isn't angry with her. “Thank you,” she says, her eyes lingering on his a moment before continuing down the line of well wishers.

~~

Emma and Leonidas make their way to their wedding table, their food and wine waiting for them. Servants are standing by to help them with anything they need and Emma's grateful for that. Before they start eating, Leonidas leans into her and whispers something in her ear.

The room is loud so she can't quite make out what he says to her but something tells her that he's just said those three words she swore to Killian: I love you.

~~

After they finish eating and enjoying lots of wine, Emma is ready for some dancing. Dancing and wine are Emma's two favorite things about any party. She is however hesitant to ask her husband to dance, considering his leg but he says he can manage and they enjoy a slow waltz. The dance floor immediately clears and they dance together, Leonidas leading but eventually, Emma takes over.

Soon, other couples join in and Emma can see her parents enjoying dancing closely with each other, Isabella dancing with her brother and Killian's standing in a corner watching her. Her eyes lock with his and Emma asks Leonidas if he's tired (which he says he is and Emma helps him back to their table) and she returns to the dance floor.

It isn't a straight beeline to Emma but once Killian gets there, he bows and doesn't even need to ask if she wants to dance. They don't say anything to each other, staring into each other's eyes and rely on their feet to guide them.

tbc


	12. Courting Emma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If you're not ready Emma, I understand,” he says, “I won't force you into a situation that makes you uncomfortable,”

Wedding night and turning in are the last things on Emma's mind when Leonidas tells her that he's ready to go bed. Her face turns pale a moment then she quickly recovers, tells Charles and Isabella that they're done and they both stand. Emma looks at her parents but can't find Killian anywhere and she panics again because she needs to see him.

Leonidas pats her hand and he leads her away from the party, crosses the room back to the stairs and down the hall to their bedroom. Their bedroom isn't that different from her individual suite but the bed is bigger. Emma starts undressing herself and then stops, turns to him and helps him with his collar. He studies her curiously and takes her hands in his and touches her chin, raising her eyes to his.

“If you're not ready Emma, I understand,” he says, “I won't force you into a situation that makes you uncomfortable,”

She smiles solemnly at him, thankful once again for his patience and understanding. Sex can wait if she's not ready but she can't tell him that she'll never be ready because that would be unfair. She's his wife and part of her duties as his wife is to please him too.

“I know,” she says, “and thank you for being understanding – it wouldn't be fair if we didn't...but I can't, I can't,”

Emma knows why she starts breaking down, not only because she's been dreading this moment but because it wouldn't be fair to him because she's wishing that he's someone else.

He wipes her tears and hugs her, letting her cry. “I'm sorry,” she cries, “I'm sorry. I know that this is an important part of being newlyweds but I can't,”

“I understand Emma,” he says, rubbing her back, “You think I didn't consider that my young wife would be reluctant to make love me on my wedding night because of our respective ages?”

Emma stops crying and looks at him, suddenly realizing that someone else was in this exact same position before her. “Maria Isabella,” she breaths.

“I loved my late wife so much but seeing as there was an age gap between us, me in my forties and her about your age, I remember having to console her on our wedding night,” he recalls. “but she came to love me very much and I loved her too. I was very sad after she died, not only because I lost her but another part of our family. I remember our doctor telling me the baby would have been another daughter,”

“I'm sorry,” Emma says again, “I know I keep saying that but I truly am,”

He kisses her cheek, lets go of her hands and removes the rest of his clothes. Emma turns around and goes to the dresser, finding a nightgown for herself and when she's ready, Leonidas is laying patiently on the bed in his night clothes.

She knows when it came time for this that she would think about Killian, remember how he treated her when they first made love but she can't do that now. Emma made her vows, made peace with them and knowing that she isn't the first women to be in this position gives her the courage she needs to move on.

Emma walks over to the bed, lies down next to him and loosens her nightgown, showing off her shoulder and smiles at him. Leonidas stares at her and sits up, helping her with the rest of her gown until she's bare and exposed.

She reminds herself that he won't force her to do anything that she's not comfortable with because her happiness means so much to him.

Leonidas scoots closer to her, running his hand down her neck, shoulder and breast. He kisses her and his kiss is gentle as each kiss he's given her in the past. Emma closes her eyes, feeling how feather light those kisses are and somehow finds the courage to kiss him back. Her lips find his and she kisses him.

He positions her back on the bed, making sure she's comfortable and plays with her blond curls, kissing her sweetly. He comes into her slowly and Emma feels a slight discomfort despite the fact this isn't her first time but she thinks that's mostly because no two men, are like.

When Leonidas looks down at her, he brushes her cheek with his hand and looks into her eyes. “You know I love you,” he whispers.

“I know,” she says, “I couldn't hear you say it during the reception but I think you did,”

“I did,” he confirms and kisses her again.

~~

Emma has a lot to think about the day after. Last night wasn't as horrible as she thought it would be, the King – her husband is really a very understanding man. He was prepared to toss their wedding night aside if she wasn't mentally prepared to make love. It was only one time but she remembers after he drifted to sleep, Emma sat up thinking about her priorities.

She didn't sit up too long though since her tired body took over and fell asleep in her husband's arms. This morning when she wakes up, Leonidas is gone and she looks around the room. She's about to start looking for her clothes when he returns and she settles back in bed.

“Good morning wife,” he says, “I'm an early riser. I hope you don't mind. I like to have my breakfast early with my children before they start their day. It's something I've always done since they were little,”

She smiles at him. “Well, I have a confession to make then...I am not a morning person. In fact, I've been to known to sleep in and wake up later in the day,” she says, “I think I might have been owl in my past life,”

He shrugs, walking over to her and sits on his side of the bed. “I suppose there's a lot of things we will learn about each other as time goes on,” he reasons, “which I don't mind. Life can be full of pleasant surprises,”

“Indeed,” she agrees.

“If you want to go back to sleep, feel free to but the palace chefs have made a magnificent breakfast this morning. There's even melted chocolate and strawberries,”

Emma bolts up immediately and jumps from bed, rushing to change.

“Was it something I said?” he calls after her.

“Just the magic word: chocolate,” she calls back.

~~

Emma doesn't expect to see her parents at breakfast but there they are, talking to Charles and Isabella. She sees the giant tray of strawberries and the chocolate tower on the buffet table but ignores them, going first to her parents. She hugs both of them and then Charles and Isabella.

“Wow, Leonidas I am impressed,” Charming starts, “You managed to do the one thing Snow and I could never do for years: get Emma to wake up early. How did you do it?”

“Did you use some sort of magic?” Snow asks teasingly.

“Um, look behind you,” Emma notes and Charming turns, seeing the chocolate fountain.

“Ah,” he realizes, “that's what we should have done: put a chocolate fountain in the dining room and make sure it's working at all times,”

Snow laughs, studying her daughter as she helps herself to a plate of food. It isn't lost on Snow that Emma's mood is vastly different from yesterday when she helped her prepare for the wedding. She remembers there were times during the ceremony when Snow thought that Emma would panic and run but that never happened.

“I thought you two left last night after the reception,” Emma says, “not that I don't mind that you're here,”

“We will be leaving later today,” Charming adds, “but Snow wanted to stay at least for breakfast and make sure that you're alright...are you?”

“I'm happy,” she assures them.

“Father,” Charles says, “don't bother with state business today. Issy and I will take care of it. Enjoy your honeymoon,”

“There are some things I would like to look into...” he starts.

“Goodness father,” Charles reasons, “No need to worry. I know your schedule better than you do. I'm sure Emma hasn't had a complete tour of her new home. Enjoy the day, week even,”

Emma smiles thoughtfully at her new stepson.

“I suppose I could use a vacation away from state affairs,” he says.

Snow notices Emma flinch sightly at the mention of affairs but doesn't say anything about it.

“We could go riding. I'd love to take Thor out for an early morning ride,” Emma suggests.

“A ride sounds like a pleasant idea,” Isabella notes.

~~

After breakfast, Emma escorts her parents back to their room and takes the moment to apologize to them for the way she behaved two days ago when she first heard about her engagement. Her apology takes them aback and they remind her that they always love her and only want her happiness. Emma realizes that now and hugs them again, saying how much she will always love them and she hopes that she will continue to grow into a woman they can be proud of.

“Oh Emma,” Snow cries, “we are already very proud of you,”

She hugs them both again, says goodbye and returns to the dining room.

~~

By the time Emma arrives back in the dining room, Charles and Isabella are gone but her husband is there. She notices a bag of strawberries and a sealed glass container of chocolate. “I thought it would be a nice snack later during our ride,” Leonidas says, “if you're ready, we can leave now,”

“I am ready,” Emma reasons.

tbc

 


	13. The King's Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma frowns, taken aback by his omission. “What about Charles and Isabella? Do they know about this?” she asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry everyone for the long delay getting to posting this chapter. I've been very busy helping my dad with a project, so I've had very little time to do much else. But here is the new chapter and a twist that set Emma on a new course and hopefully, lead to her ideal happy ending ;)

Emma's surprised how easily she's become comfortable around her husband. Two days ago, all she could think about was how old he was, how unfair it was of her parents to put her in an arranged marriage, wondering if he was cruel and make her do awful things.

Leonidas has not treated her badly, he's the most understanding and wisest person she knows. She can only assume that wisdom and grace comes from decades of experience. He's a good father to his children and he hasn't done anything to displease her. In fact, her happiness is all he cares about. He isn't selfish and he possess all the good qualities she admires about her parents.

They stop at a meadow for that delicious sweet snack. A gentleman too, he unpacks a blanket to cover the ground and sits down with her. The horses are tied to a tree nearby.

“I hope the weather holds up,” Emma says, “I'd like to take rides like this everyday,”

“I can't control the weather, only the heavens can do that,” Leonidas says and removes the bottle of chocolate and a strawberry, “but I can offer a sweet delicacy,”

Emma's about to take the strawberry from him but he pulls back. She watches him dip the strawberry in chocolate, a little at first but knowing how much she likes the chocolate, covers the fruit in it and gives it to her. Emma manages to open her mouth, biting it with her teeth and catches it before it falls on her dress.

“So if I am to understand this correctly, you are a late riser, love chocolate, enjoy riding horses, dancing, red wine and parties, is there anything else I should know about?” he wonders.

Emma chews the strawberry slowly and looks at him. “Well, I – I do enjoy sword fighting and my mother taught me archery,” she says.

“I don't expect any less from the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming,”

Emma turns serious, helping herself to more dipped strawberries. “Your children, Charles and Isabella are wonderful,” she continues, “I know there is an age difference between us but...”

“Do I think about having more children one day?” he finishes and laughs. “Like I said last night Emma, I recognize that there is – shall we way – a generational gap between us and you can certainly have children one day. Would I be happy to be a father again? Oh yes, I would but I don't expect you to become pregnant,”

“I don't understand,”

He sighs. “The truth of the matter is Emma, I can't have anymore children. Physically, it is impossible. After my wife died, I had a secret surgery so I couldn't father anymore children,” he explains.

Emma frowns, taken aback by his omission. “What about Charles and Isabella? Do they know about this?” she asks.

“I told Charles when he was older but haven't told Isabella. I know how much she looks forward to having a baby sister or brother one day,” he continues, “but this is it for me Emma. So now, there's less pressure on you to conceive a grandchild for your parents,”

“I'm sorry I asked,” she mutters.

“You needn't be sorry for asking,” he reasons, “You know if there's anything on your mind, you can talk to me. I hope that you would talk to me, especially since we are husband and wife,”

Emma thinks about that and her relationship with Killian, whom surprisingly she hasn't thought about since this morning. “What if – what if, you knew something about me, something that I'm afraid you wouldn't like? Would you be angry with me?” she wonders.

He shrugs. “I can't think of anything that I dislike about you,” he manages, “then again, I don't know your private habits,”

She giggles at that comment but turns serious again. “When I heard about our impending marriage,” she says, surprised that she's actually able to say that word, “I panicked. I thought about running and almost got away if fate hadn't intervened,”

He raises an eyebrow and sighs. “That doesn't surprise me,” he says.

“It doesn't?”

“You know what was my first impression of you?” he counters.

“After we first met?”

“No, before that,” he says, “Your mother described you as an independent, strong-willed, stubborn young lady who likes to do things her own way,”

Emma looks at him flatly. “My mother described as someone who's stubborn?”

“She wasn't wrong,” he continues, “You are. Look how much you fought this marriage and I have no doubt that you did. There needs to be a fighter in you because that was the kind of passion that I loved most about my Maria,”

“Why did you wait so long to re-marry?” she asks finally.

“I suppose I waited so long because I didn't believe that there was anyone else out there for me,” he reasons, “You hear so much about True Love and destiny, it becomes ingrained in your subconscious. When Maria died, I believed that was it for me. I would live out the rest of my years as a widow,”

“Do you still believe in true love? Do you think it can happen again?”

He shrugs, looking at her hopefully. “I hope so Emma. I know you're not in love with me but I do hope love will grow in your heart for me one day because I sincerely, truly love you,” he says.

tbc

 


	14. What the Queen Desires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella passes the puppy into Emma's arms and she cradles it gently, walking with it around the dinner table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I want to give a warm thank you to all my loyal readers for continuing with their positive feedback on this fic. You all are awesome! This chapter is dedicated to you guys :)

It's early evening when Emma and Leonidas return to the palace stables. He dismounts his horse first, gives him to the stable boy and then helps Emma off hers. His hands are strong around her waist and she thanks him for helping her. He mentions going ahead and checking in on Charles and Isabella and he'll meet her in their room when he's finished. He kisses her and leaves her alone.

Emma lets her hair down as she walks through the corridors. She passes some handmaidens along the way and stops, asking if she can have a quick bath. After changing in her room, the maids arrive with a tub and pitchers of hot water and boy, it is hot but it quickly relaxes her muscles. Her ladies place the tub behind the dresser and leave her alone so she can have some privacy.

“Emma?”

“I'm behind the dresser,” she calls back.

She doesn't expect Leonidas to spend a lot of time catching up with his children and doesn't think much of his quick arrival. Then she feels a pair of lips kiss her wet, damp skin and smiles, turning to see him but is taken aback when she sees Killian instead.

“You cannot be in here!” she whispers frantically, “You need to leave now!”

“I thought you knew it was me. I called for you,” he says.

“I thought you were him. You need to leave now before he gets back,” she cries, “Killian, get out!”

He moves away, looks her once over and slips from the room. A moment later, Leonidas comes in and Emma finishes her bath. One of her handmaidens gives her a robe and towel to dry off and she peaks out from the dresser, making sure it's really him and then shows herself.

“I thought I'd take a quick bath,” she says, looking for a brush to comb her hair. “Is everything alright?”

Emma finds that elusive brush and starts working on her hair. He watches her brush out the tangles and after a moment, walks over to her, takes the brush and gently brushes for her. “Thanks but you don't have to. I can manage,”

“It's no problem Emma. I like to take care of you,” he says, “And all is well. Charles and Isabella have been receiving well wishes from the people all day, regarding our marriage. A local family even gave us a new litter of puppies as a wedding present,”

“Seriously? A litter of puppies?” she asks.

“Isabella has them,” he continues, “I haven't seen them but I'm sure that she'll be happy to show us later after dinner,”

“That would be nice,” she says and turns, taking the brush from him. “I think that's enough for now. I'm going to change,”

~~

It doesn't feel like it's been a long day but time flies when you're in good company. Charles and Isabella are already at the dinner table and Isabella has one of the puppies with her, much to her brother's dismay. Emma lets go of her husband's arm and goes to over to Isabella and the puppy.

“He or she?” she asks.

“She, I think,” Isabella says, scratching the pup behind her ears.

Leonidas looks at his son. “I thought there was a rule, no animals at the dinner table,” he says.

“I tried to tell her to leave the puppy but this one has been following Isabella around, thinking that she's her mother,” he says, “Not my fault,”

“That's adorable,” Emma muses and asks Isabella if she can hold her. Isabella passes the puppy into Emma's arms and she cradles it gently, walking with it around the dinner table. Leonidas and Charles can't help but stare at her, watching her hold the puppy as if it's her own child and Isabella grins widely, thinking the same thing.

“Oh Emma, you look – you're a natural,” Isabella says and she looks up at the three of them, studying their expressions.

It doesn't click with her right away what Isabella means by her being a natural and then she remembers what Leonidas told her earlier and looks down at the puppy. Her smile fades and she gives the puppy back to Isabella. “Thanks for letting me carry her,” she says and takes her seat beside her husband.

The king pats her hand and she smiles at him solemnly, glancing back at Isabella, remembering how happy she looked and feels a pang of guilt that Isabella doesn't know her father can't have anymore children.

~~

After dinner, Isabella asks Emma if she wants to see the rest of the puppies since she's taking care of them and Emma declines her request and says maybe she'll see them tomorrow. She knows it's not her fault that the king can't have anymore children. It was a decision he made long before he met her, also long before he even considered remarrying. But Emma still feels that she is missing out on one of the most important joys of being married, motherhood.

Later that evening, Emma turns to him and asks him again if he wants children.

“Emma, you shouldn't feel guilty because I can't have children,” he says.

“I know that you made that decision before marrying me but if I were to one day become pregnant, hypothetically, but it wasn't your child – would you still love him or her as your own?” she wonders.

He frowns and turns to her, fixing her hair. “Emma, what is this about? Do you want children?” he asks.

She considers her words before continuing. She doesn't want to anger him by suggesting that she continue her affair with Killian, even though a part of her wants to but she also wants to share a mutual happiness with her husband and honestly believes a child could do that. The problem is, if she does become pregnant with Killian's child, biologically he or she would still be his and he would fight to maintain rights to the child. And Emma would be caught between her husband and her lover.

He sees her thinking deeply about this and cups her face with his hands. “Emma, if you want children of your own, then we will find a way for you to have your babies,” he promises, “and if we're successful, I swear I will love him or her as my own because they came from you,”

“Even if the child weren't yours biologically, you would still love him or her, because the baby would come from me,” she says.

“Yes,” he confirms and kisses her. “But Emma, having a child, deciding to have one, is a big decision. You must want this for you, not out of guilt because of something I did decades ago,”

“I know,” she says, shaking her head, “It was just a thought,” She kisses him goodnight and goes to sleep.

~~

Emma thinks about it having a baby for a week and during that time, she doesn't see Killian at all, devoting a majority of her time to her husband and stepchildren.

By the end of the week, she comes to two conclusions: first, her husband was right. The desire to want to have a baby has to come from her, not out of guilt or need. Secondly, as much as she loves both her husband and Killian, it will be next to impossible to separate them.

When she feels lonely, she thinks about her lover; about how much she misses his touches, making love to him and then remembers, that she needs to find a way to keep him from leaving. Because she can't be without him.

Then again, she doesn't want to disappoint or cause her husband pain and so, she continues to be torn between them. And she can't confide in anyone about her feelings, so she walks around the palace, trying to sort through everything in her head.

Then, Emma thinks about what her life would be like if she did have a child and it was Killian's. Her husband would know that the baby isn't his because he can't father anymore children but she wonders if he would always feel a bit of resentment over the fact that his wife made a child with someone else?

It is a complicated situation and Emma desperately needs to get away to sort it all through.

One day, she goes out riding by herself. Leonidas offers to come with her but he has state matters to deal with. Even Charles and Isabella ask if they would like either of them to go with her and Emma calmly tells them that would be nice but she likes to explore on her own.

Father and son must sense that something is bothering her but they don't mention anything in front of Isabella, so Emma quickly excuses herself and heads straight for the stables.

As if on cue, the stable boy already has Thor ready for her to ride, she thanks him and tells him not to wait, she'll take care of the horse when she gets back.

She rides to their secret place, not really expecting Killian to be there since she didn't send for him. But it's alright because Emma needs this moment alone to think.

Emma doesn't know how long she stays there but at some point, she falls asleep on the blanket and pillow, the spot where she's made love to Killian. When she finally awakens, it's late evening and is well rested but she knows now what she needs to do. She cleans herself up, finds her horse and rides back to the palace stables.

When she returns to the palace, she eats dinner by herself and goes to their room. Leonidas is already there sleeping, or so Emma thinks he is as she undresses, puts on her nightgown and crawls into bed. She's not really tired since she's slept half of the day, so she lays awake and rests a hand on her tummy.

“Emma,” Leonidas says and turns to her.

She looks at him sadly and scoots closer so she fits into his arms and cries again, the same way she did on their wedding night. “I want a baby,” she says finally, “I've been thinking about it all week and I realize now, I really do want to have a child. I know he or she won't be yours but...”

Emma chokes back a cry, knowing now that she has to tell him the truth because he deserves to know. He wipes tears from her eyes and kisses her nose, hoping that will assuage her fears. “I have to be honest with you because that was a part of our vows and it's not fair to keep this a secret from you anymore,”

“Emma, what is it?”

“I know a way I can have a child but you won't like it,” she says.

His usually soft expression turns serious but he doesn't say anything, letting her continue. “Before we married, I met a man. He's young, capable and I know, if I asked him formerly, he would help me,” she says.

“You had an affair before marrying me,” he realizes. “And he would help you conceive a child, a child you want,”

“I know it's a complicated situation but you said that you would raise a child with me, even if the baby wasn't yours,” Emma cries.

“I know I said that and I meant it at the time, but I didn't think that you had been unfaithful,” he continues, “I love you Emma so very much. I also want you to be happy but I have to think about this further,”

“I understand,” she sighs, kisses him regardless and goes back to bed.

~~

Emma doesn't know what to expect the following morning but surprisingly, Leonidas is already awake and has been for quite some time, waiting for her. Emma sits in bed, looking back at him, wondering if he's about to ask her for a divorce or send her away because she's been unfaithful to him.

This isn't a fight but it does feel like the beginning of the end of their marriage and Emma wouldn't be surprised if he sent her packing, demanding that she return home to her kingdom.

“Good morning,” she says. “How long have you been awake?”

“Longer than you my love,” he reasons, “I couldn't stop thinking about what you told me last night. I've been sitting here for hours, trying to reconcile myself with what to do. I am disappointed that you found love with another man...that still hurts Emma because I always hoped that you would find love with me,”

“I'm sorry,”

“I know but I also want you to be happy because your happiness and joy means so much to me because I love you, my dear sweet Emma,” he continues, “I have never been put into the position where I decide someone else's happiness but I don't want to lose you, because if I lose you, I lose my happiness. And I don't want that,”

“I didn't want to hurt you anymore because you have been so good to me,” she cries.

“I know and I do value your honesty,” he says, “I'm still unsure about what to do but I will have to talk to Charles about this. He's the only one (besides you) who knows about my condition,”

“I understand,” Emma reasons and stands up from the bed, walks over and kneels in front of him, “if it's not too much to ask, I would like to be there with you when you talk to him,”

“I would like that,” he says and Emma smiles up at him before resting her head on his lap and he gently strokes her hair.

~~

It's a late breakfast or early lunch, Emma doesn't know but as soon as they're done eating, Leonidas whispers to his son that he needs to talk to him in private. Charles glances briefly at Emma, clears his throat and leaves the room. The king doesn't need to excuse himself since Isabella already ate earlier so she could play with the puppies and Emma follows both men to a private room.

“There's no need for a preamble here. Emma wants to have children,” he says.

Charles looks at her solemnly, unsure what to say but Emma stops him. “I already know that he can't,” she reassures him, “He also told me that you're the only one that knows and your sister doesn't,”

“That's why you needed time alone yesterday,” Charles realizes, “and have been distant for the whole week,”

“That is part of the problem,” Emma admits and looks at her husband. “but I...”

“Emma wants to suggest a surrogate,”

Charles looks between his father and stepmother, bracing himself for suggestions. “Who might this surrogate be, if I may ask?” he wonders.

“I know someone,” Emma starts, “I knew him before I married your father and he and I, we've remained close,”

Charles sighs and rubs his chin, unsure how to feel about the situation. “Father, how do you feel about this?” he asks.

“Any child Emma carries, regardless of who the biological father is, I will still love,” he says and Emma smiles at him thoughtfully.

“And this man, he understands that he will only be a surrogate and nothing more? Because if Emma does become pregnant, by law, the biological father will loose parental rights to the child,” Charles reminds him and Emma's mouth drops. “I thought that you knew that?”

“I didn't,” she breaths, feeling the urge to start crying again. “Your father neglected to fill me in on that part,”

“That is the law here Emma. So if you still want to have a baby by another man – your surrogate will have to accept that he will never be able to claim your son or daughter as his own,” Charles says, “I'm sorry but that's the way it's been in our kingdom. So, I will ask you again, do you still want to go through with this?”

tbc


	15. A Difficult Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know that you mean so much more to me than being a surrogate donor Killian Jones,” she retorts, “How many times do I have to declare my love for you before you realize that everything I do, I do it for you, for us because I can't stop wanting you,”

Yesterday, Emma thought that she knew what she wanted but now, she isn't sure anymore. But what she wants is the impossible: her lover, her husband and her baby as one big happy family.

She doesn't want to Killian cut out of her child's life. That isn't right, law or no law. No parent should be separated from their child like that.

“There must be some kind of loophole,” she reasons, “Laws can be changed,”

“Emma,” Leonidas warns her.

“This isn't right,” she continues, “And it doesn't change my mind either. I want to have a baby and I want my child's father to be there for him or her,”

“And the child will have a father,” Leonidas reasons, “He or she will have me. Our baby will have the both of us. This child, when he or she will be conceived, will be so loved by everyone. He or she will want for nothing,”

“But he or she won't be whole without --” she stops herself, rubbing her forehead. “I know this may sound selfish of me but this need to have his/her father in our baby's life...it's just not right to cut him out entirely,”

Leonidas sighs, beckoning her over to him and Emma walks over. “You're a stubborn woman, Emma,” he says, “I can see now this will be an endless debate with you but I cannot change the law,”

“Why not? You're the King,” she reasons, “Laws can be adjusted for special circumstances and this is a special circumstance, isn't it? I want to have a baby and I want everyone who means something to me to be involved in my baby's life,”

“And you will have your baby and I will love him or her as my own, isn't that enough Emma?”

“Not to me it isn't,” she relents sadly.

~~

The debate doesn't end there.

Fortunately for Emma, she makes an excellent case, thanks to years of sitting in on her parents' political meetings. She's watched her mother, the peaceful mediator and her father, the aggressor but together, a powerful duo.

She even comes up with “an ideal” solution in her mind that will allow Killian to keep contact with the baby after he or she is born. It is a brilliant idea but her husband is still reluctant to fully agree.

One day, her husband asks her the same question Killian asked her after he saw them together in the stables.

“Do you love him?”

Emma knows her answer. She loves Killian so deeply and even considers him her true love but she needs to consider Leonidas' feelings in this. He is her husband, she exchanged vows with him, he loves her so much and given her so much and Emma doesn't want to hurt his feelings.

“Emma please,” he begs of her, “Tell me the truth sweetheart. Do you love him, this man who will help you conceive our child?”

“I do,” she admits, “But it's a different love, than the one I share with you. I can't love two different people the same way Leonidas,”

He smiles thoughtfully. “Then you do love me,” he breaths.

“I do,” Emma says, “I didn't think I could in the beginning but I do love you – and I love him too but for different reasons. I love both of you differently and I like that and I want so desperately be able to have both of you in my life because I couldn't be without either of you. That's why I need my baby to have him in her life so she can feel loved by both of her fathers',”

“Are you so certain the baby will be a girl?” he asks.

Emma shrugs, smiling. “Or a boy,” she reasons, “I think the gender changes in my mind from day to day, depending on my mood,”

“You make a very compelling argument my dear,” he says.

“Does that mean?”

He sighs reluctantly, looking at her. “This child will be loved by all Emma and by all, I mean I will find a way for him to be included in her life if that is your wish,” Leonidas reasons.

Emma smiles excitedly, wrapping her arms around him because she's going to get her wish.

~~

After the joy and the excitement wear off, it's now up to Emma to tell Killian the news. But how to phrase it in a way that makes sense. She summons him to her private suite, providing few details except that she needs to see him.

Emma sits at her vanity desk, trying to think about what to say to him and then, he's there. She fixes her dress and lets him inside her room.

He looks around curiously before resting his eyes on her and smiles. Emma smiles back at him and runs into his arms, kissing him passionately. He reaches for the laces behind her dress but Emma backs away.

“Emma love, what is it?” he asks.

“I called you here for a very specific reason,” she starts, “A very serious conversation concerning us,”

“Alright,” Killian says, “Emma whatever it is, you can tell me. You know there isn't anything I can't deny you,”

“I want your baby,” she says and the mention of baby takes him aback and wonders for a moment if he's in a dream or maybe this conversation is a hallucination.

“A baby, a child – you want one with me? Does your husband know about this?” he wonders.

“He does,” she says, “He can't have children but I still want a baby Killian and he's alright with the idea of you being there for me,”

“He's alright with another man bedding his wife so can she can conceive a child, a child that I assume will be raised as his own?”

Emma smiles, coming over to him and kisses him. “He is and in fact, he's working on a way to include you in our family so we can raise the child together,” she says, kissing him again, “I want this Killian, I want this so badly, to have a part of you with me always and we can be together. And the best part is, I can be yours for however long it takes,”

“Emma,” he says bluntly, “You'll be mine temporary. Once you conceive, you won't need me anymore and that will be especially true once the baby is born. You think I'm not familiar with the laws in this land regarding children out of wedlock?”

“But this is a special situation Killian,” she continues, “And Leonidas promised me...”

“He promised what?” he asks.

“He promised me that he would find a way so you can be a part of our lives after the baby is born,” she says, “and I want that. I can't fathom a life without you Killian. I know it's not an ideal situation...”

“Ideal Emma?” Killian continues, “I love how optimistic you are that everything will work out but this is a hard sell. I'm surprised that your husband took it so well,”

Emma's expressions hardens. “I know that isn't an easy situation Killian and he didn't accept this overnight. It took me a week to realize how badly I want this baby and in that same time, I wrestled with how to make it happen so I can have everything I want,” she retorts, “And this wasn't easy for him either. I seriously thought that he was going to divorce me when I told him about us,”

“He knows?” he asks, raising an eyebrow.

“He knows that you and I had an affair before I married him but he doesn't know who you are,” she clarifies, “Killian, don't you see? I can be with you, we can make this work and isn't it much better that our affair is out in the open?”

“The whole palace doesn't know about this, do they?” he asks worriedly.

“Only my husband and his son but no one else and they understand my desire to have a child,” she says and kisses him, feeling under his shirt, hoping she can entice him. “Killian, I can be yours. You can hold me, touch me, make love to me and this child will be ours,”

“But he will be the one to raise it,” he says, “He'll be the one who will sit up at night and take care of him. How will you explain to your subjects about your extracurricular activities such as having to spend so much time with a man who isn't your husband?”

Emma sits in his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. “That is the genius part,” she says excitedly, “I will promote you as my personal counselor. You will spend time with me during the day and we will use our time together wisely, hopefully, in very productive sessions,”

“Your private counselor,” he says, “So during the day, I will be with you, making love to you and then at night, you will retire to bed with him?”

Emma sighs, hiding her face in his shoulder. “I know it's not an ideal situation but it's something,” she cries, “But I really want this and I want you to be a part of it. Everything will work, Killian, you have to trust that it will. I promised you that I would find a way to keep in my life and I have. I love you so much and if I lose you, I don't think I can bare it,”

“Normally, when a married woman takes a lover, the other man would be very fearful of his life and he would have to cut and split,” he tells her, “I'm not afraid of your husband but I am worried if one day he'll wake up and realize, he's getting the raw end of the deal and will want my skin,”

“I understand why you're hesitant to accept this but I honestly believe it's the best possible solution given the circumstances,” she reasons, “I love you, I want to have a child with you and I have faith, everything will work itself out in our favor,”

“But it won't totally be in our favor Emma,” he reminds her, “You will still be married to the King and I will be – a verified surrogate donor, that is all,”

“You know that you mean so much more to me than being a surrogate donor Killian Jones,” she retorts, “How many times do I have to declare my love for you before you realize that everything I do, I do it for you, for us because I can't stop wanting you,”

She kisses him again but this time, he doesn't pull away and he wants her so badly right now but they're interrupted.

Emma pulls back, stands, fixes her dress and answers the door. And there he is, King Leonidas. He smiles kindly at Emma but once he sees him, that softness goes away.

“You talked to him,”

“I explained to him the situation,” she says and he walks Leonidas. “I suppose now would be the appropriate time for proper introductions...Captain Kill..”

“I know who he is,” Leonidas interrupts, “I remember seeing you when Emma first came to court. You were her escort from her parents' kingdom. They hired you to make sure that she arrived here safely, although they probably did not count on you seducing their daughter,”

“For your information your highness,” Killian retorts, standing up to him, “I did not seduce her,”

“We don't need to get into this,” Emma interrupts, literally standing between them. “Killian, I need to know if you're alright with this,”

“Aye,” he says, “I am as long as I have assurance that I won't be castrated or suddenly find myself on the chopping block,”

“We forbid capital punishment in the kingdom,” Leonidas says, “It's a disgusting and otherwise inhumane way to punish individuals,”

That's good to know, Emma thinks.

Killian relaxes and looks at Emma. “Then I agree to this arrangement,” he reasons and extends his hand to the King, “Think we can shake hands as men or do you prefer a different custom your highness?”

Emma looks to her husband worriedly and much to her surprise and Killian's, he shakes his hand. “This is a delicate matter Captain and I expect you to treat my wife with the utmost respect and dignity when she is in your care. Treasure her, love her as she deserves to be loved and honored as the Queen she is,”

“I don't disagree with you there highness,” he says, smiling at Emma as she looks at him dreamily.

“I will leave you now,” Leonidas says but goes over to Emma first and kisses her.

“Wait, now?” Killian asks.

“These are my private quarters,” Emma adds. “No one will disturb us here,”

“And you're on the clock Captain; time is of the essence,” Leonidas reasons, kisses Emma again and then leaves.

~~

On the other side of the door, Leonidas leans on it slightly and cries for a moment. He knows Emma said that she loves him and he's happy that she does but she will never be his fully because of this man; but he wants her to be happy and give her everything she desires, including this baby that cannot be his.

He wipes his tears, takes a moment, leans off the door and walks away.

~~

Everything is perfect in Emma's mind.

She's going to have a baby with the man she loves and her baby will have both of her fathers' in her life and she will be so loved.

But said child needs to be conceived first, she realizes, sitting on Killian's lap and kissing him. Killian's hands are on her waist but they move quickly to the back of her dress, unbuttoning them and she stops kissing him, looking at him.

“What is it?” he asks her worriedly, raising an eyebrow.

“I want this to be perfect and something beautiful between us,” she whispers and slips out from his lap, “Wait here a moment,”

Killian sighs, lying back on the bed as she quickly runs behind the dresser. While she's changing or doing whatever, he strips down, tosses his clothes aside and rests back on the bed, placing the blanket over himself.

Then, a moment later, he's treated to the most beautiful vision: Emma dressed in white long lace lingerie. There's a thin veil covering her pale skin and a corseted bra and a long flowing, translucent robe that makes her look like a bride, his bride.

And it occurs to him as he's looking at her from head to toe, when he remembers that she wants this to be something special and between them, she meant to think of this occasion as their wedding night. This time making love will be different from all those other times because, in a way, it is their wedding night, the first time they will make love in a bed that will be only theirs.

Emma walks over to the bed and kneels in front of him, seductively raising an eyebrow. “I am your Queen here and expect you to treat me as such,” she says, “which means, if I want you to touch or kiss me a certain way, you will oblige me,”

“And how would you like to be kissed m'lady?” he asks, sitting up so he can remove the thin robe covering her. Once her skin is bare, he kisses the length of her shoulders and neck, “Will this suffice?”

“Yes,” she moans.

“And how would m'lady like to be touched?” he continues, running a hand under the fabric covering her stomach and slips a thumb underneath her lacy underwear, fingering her gently, “Does this please you?”

“Oh, yes,” she shudders under his touch.

Killian pulls Emma close to him and then turns her around so her back is facing him and continues fingering her but uses his other free hand to cup her breast and kisses her shoulders and neck. They sit there like that for awhile and then, with one hand still over her breast, he can feel her start to burn and writhe in his arms.

“Emma,” he breaths into her ear, “What do you want love?”

“I want...”

“Yes love,” he says, still fondling her breast and her inner core, “Tell me what you need Emma and I will give it to you,”

“I want, I need,” Emma manages, her moans getting louder because she's so close, “I crave, I need – I want you, Killian. I need you, to feel you, touch you...make love to me now. Please,”

He stops fondling her and kisses her cheek, whispering huskily, “As you wish my Queen,” and turns her around. Emma sighs heavily, opening her eyes as she looks at him, feeling as if she's seeing him for the first time, strong muscles, black hair and white skin.

His thumbs slip into her underwear and he pulls them down, removing it from her legs and tosses it aside. Emma takes a moment and kisses his chest, feeling her hands all the way around him and then pulls herself on top of him, placing herself smoothly into him. She's still so warm and wet from earlier and he's already erect, his length buried firmly inside of her.

Emma plants her hands on his chest and then around his waist and he does the same, holding her in place as he moves fluidly in her. He can still feel her wet and that feelings shoots straight through him, that sensation coupled together with her heavy panting is enough to set him off and he kisses her frantically.

“Killian,” she moans.

He can't help himself, speeding up his ministrations and kissing and touching her everywhere. He can feel her breaths become haggard and she buries her face in his shoulder, feeling that incredible pleasure come to a peak. He helps her back onto the bed, making sure that she's comfortable before coming into her again. Emma pushes him back briefly, begging him to remove the gown because she needs to breathe and he helps her remove it.

The last bit of fabric gone, he runs a hand over her naked body, bends down and kisses her breasts. Emma grabs his head and pulls him down on top of her, kissing him fiercely as if she needs him to breathe and he strokes slower inside of her.

Emma feels like she's in a bubble, ready to pop at any moment and she swears as soon as she does, there will be no going back. She will forever be bound to Killian, bonded to him through this child. Then, Emma comes back to reality and Killian holds her closer, bearing down harder until he can't anymore and the timing is perfect because Emma can't hold back any longer and they feel their climax together. Killian collapses onto the bed beside her and Emma reaches for him and he pulls her close, cuddling with her.

“What does your majesty think?” he asks, “Do you think we made a baby?”

Emma shrugs. “I don't know but if we didn't, we'll have to try again and again until I know for sure that I'm pregnant,” she reasons.

“Careful, you could up with twins or triplets rather than one child,” he teases her.

“Honestly, I don't mind as long as you make them with me,” she says, kissing him.

tbc


	16. A Dangerous Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma wants to stay like this forever. She knows that's impossible, she is a married woman and a part of her does love her husband but it isn't the same way she loves Killian.

_There are three people in this marriage_ , Leonidas realizes as he waits patiently for Emma to return to him.

He thought that he would wait alone but Isabella finds him and invites him to come see the puppies and since he can't deny his daughter's request, he follows her to where she keeps the litter.

She actually found a quiet spot for them in the stables, brought out a bowl of water and set down a blanket for them. The one puppy who's taken to her scurries away from her brothers and sisters and reaches out for Isabella. She picks her up and the other puppies notice them and run over.

“She seems to like you the best,” he observes, “Have you named her?”

Isabella looks at her father. “I haven't. These puppies are for you and Emma. I couldn't keep them...unless I can keep one,” she says, raising an eyebrow.

“Well,” he starts, “I'm not sure Emma will have time to take care of a puppy but you're certainly welcome to keep this little one, Isabella,”

“I can?” she asks and looks at the pup, “Did you hear that puppy? Daddy says I can keep you and I will be your mommy,”

“She needs a name though,” he reminds her.

“That is true,” Isabella reasons and looks again at the puppy in her arms, “You look like a 'Daniela'. What do you think? Are you 'Daniela'?”

The puppy squishes its nose, staring blankly at her and Isabella sighs. “Maybe not 'Daniela'; 'Pixie'?”

Again, the puppy only stares at her. “Jasmine?”

The puppy barks and wags its tale excitedly. “Jasmine, it is,” Isabella reasons and looks at her father, “Are you sure you or Emma don't want one? What's going to happen to her brothers and sisters? We can't keep all of them,”

Leonidas kisses her temples temple and gently pets Jasmine. “Maybe we can distribute the puppies to the people,” he reasons.

“That sounds like a good idea,” she says and puts Jasmine down, letting her play with her siblings. She stands and helps her father to his feet. “How is Emma? I noticed she's been sad and distant this past week,”

He sighs. “She's been distracted and worried about personal matters,” he says.

“What personal matters?” she asks and he looks seriously at her, “I can ask, can't I? She is family now and nothing ever stays private in this family,”

“Emma's working on a special project,” he reasons, “That is all I can say for right now, my dear. I am glad to see that you care so much about her,”

“Of course, Emma's so wonderful and she makes you happy father,” Isabella continues, “And I know you haven't been happy in a very long time since mother died. I'm glad to see that light back in your eyes again and Emma really is a special woman. Her parents are wonderful too. I heard Snow White learned her archery skills from a certain outlaw who roams around Sherwood Forest,”

“Are you interested in archery now love?” he teases her.

“I have many interests father,” Isabella laughs. “Do you think Emma could teach me? I assume her mother taught her a few things and sword fighting,”

“Let's try not to get too ahead of ourselves Issy,” Leonidas reminds her, “But you can ask her if you wish. Excuse me Isabella but I need to find your brother,”

~~

Emma wants to stay like this forever. She knows that's impossible, she is a married woman and a part of her does love her husband but it isn't the same way she loves Killian.

That love will always be a special kind of love, the kind of love that sets her body on fire when he touches her because his smiles and kisses are only for her and loves every part of her. She loves his passion, she loves the way he knows what she needs without even saying a word.

And when she looks at him, she can really see her unborn children and can clearly see her baby girl, beautiful blue eyes and oh so beautiful and sweet like her.

Killian runs a hand over her bare skin and kisses her, marking her because she is his and always will be. “I have explored many different lands Emma,” he starts, raising an eyebrow at her, “But you know what land I love the most?”

Emma grins, watching him kiss her thigh and waist hungrily.

“Emma land,” he says and she giggles. “What I love the most about it, well, there are many things actually. It's pure, beautiful, sensual, seductive and I can't help exploring it's different mountains and curves – because those are the best parts – as well as seeing what makes them swell with ecstasy,”

Emma licks her lips and reaches out for him and he crawls into her arms, kissing her.

“I love seeing you so full of love Emma,” he says between kisses, “Seeing you so aroused and high, wanting only me as I want you,”

“I will always want you Killian,” she speaks finally, “I know you're not bonded to me by law but if I could exchange my wedding vows with you, I would so I can be with you always. Because I am your bride, I'm yours, all of me,”

He smiles, caressing her cheek and kisses her, “And each moment we spend together in this bed will be our wedding night,” he says, cuddling closer to her, “And every time I'm with you Emma, will be the first time we make love,”

“I like this fantasy,” Emma breaths, wanting him once more.

“It doesn't have to be you know,” he says and Emma looks at him curiously. “I mean, we can exchange vows here in this bed, so I can be your husband and you're my wife,”

“In a perfect world, I would be your wife,” she sighs solemnly.

He tilts her chin towards him, smiling, “All the more reason to for this to be between us only,” he whispers, “I, Captain Killian Jones, take you Queen Emma as my wife, to love (as I always will), and be with you until the end of my days,”

“I, Emma,” she says, “Take you, Killian Jones, to love (as I always will), and be with you until the end of my days,”

He pulls her into his arms and kisses her, taking her once again, praising his love for her over and over as his wife.

~~

Leonidas finds his son, oddly, in the library going through some old books. It's odd because Charles usually doesn't involve himself in spending time in the library preferring to help him oversee state matters but Leonidas has a sneaking feeling he knows why he's there.

“Charles,” he says and his son looks at him. “What are you doing?”

Charles sighs. “Looking over old law books,” he says, “I know you want to make your wife happy father but I'm not convinced that Emma wants a baby completely for selfless reasons,”

“I believe that this something she truly wants and I want to help her,” Leonidas reasons, “And I will,”

“She's with him now,” Charles realizes. “Father, she is your wife. You're the only one she should be with,”

“And part of our vows included being there for each other and that is what I'm doing. I want Emma to have her happiness and if that includes having a child I cannot give her, then so be it. I never denied your mother anything when we were married because that is the kind of person I am son,”

“And you're wonderful like that father but I believe in this matter, your judgment is faulty and clouded by your emotions,” Charles continues, looking down at the book in front of him, “Our laws are so old but they are the law, and if Emma becomes pregnant with his child, he has no legal right to him and that is especially true for the King,”

Leonidas crosses his arms, “So what would you have me do Charles? Divorce her, tell her to move back home and this marriage means nothing? Because that is not an option. I have lived so long without love in my life and I've found that love with her, I cannot risk to lose it now,”

“It's a dangerous gamble father,” he reminds him, “For both of you. Look, she made her vows to you and she meant them...I know you love her but you have to start thinking about yourself here,”

“You won't understand this Charles until you find your true love but you always put a woman first because she will always be the center of your universe,” Leonidas reminds him, patting his shoulder, “and I know Emma loves me and that is all I can ask for from her,”

Charles sighs again, unsure what else he can say to convince him otherwise. “You know I will always support you father but I simply don't want to see you hurt,” he reasons.

“I know Charles and thank you for your concern,” Leonidas says, “You are a good son and one day, you will be a very wise King as well,”

~~

The King, Emma and Killian slip into an unusual routine.

Emma wakes early, has breakfast with her husband; Leonidas spends as much time with her as he can because he doesn't want to be estranged from her. When that time is up, Emma reminds him that she loves him, she leaves and goes to her private chambers and prepares for her 'daily sessions'.

Then, Leonidas tries to preoccupy himself with whatever, biding his time until Emma is available and comes back to him. When he is with Emma, he walks with her, rides with her and then has dinner with her and retires to bed.

Sadly, every time she leaves him, Leonidas feels a little bit of his heart breaking and wonders if Emma still loves him? He does want her to be happy because he loves her so much but then he remembers what Charles said to him, that he should consider his own happiness too.

But King Leonidas has never really been a selfish man. He's known and beloved by all for his kindness to his people and closeness with his family. The kingdom adores Emma and would no doubt be overjoyed if she did indeed become pregnant. Nothing is bigger news than a new royal baby on the way.

And he knows that he will love the child as his own but there's still that lingering worry in the back of his mind; that worry that Emma will drift away from him after the baby is born and cling to the baby's biological father. So many fears, so many doubts and worries; it's a lot to digest.

He tries not to keep track of the days because if he does, he thinks about how long it's been since this arrangement started. But then he realizes, he's been without her for a long time and Emma must be pregnant by now.

One day before she parts ways with him, he asks if she is.

“I don't know,” she offers, “But I'll talk to the court physician next week and we'll see what happens,”

He smiles at her solemnly and Emma hugs him.

“I never properly thanked you for this because it really does mean so much to me,” Emma continues, “and I know, no matter what happens, this baby will be so lucky,”

“Lucky?”

“Because she has so many people who will love her,” she reasons, “He or she will be so lucky,” She kisses him and she leaves him.

~~

Emma checks her hair one more time before slipping off her dress, hangs it in her wardrobe and then puts on a thin robe and walks out to the bed, fixes the pillows and blankets and lays down, angling her body perfectly and rests her head on her hand.

Hopefully, she won't have to wait too long because her hand could cramp up really quick in this position and her prayers are quickly answered as Killian slips into the room.

Emma smiles seductively at him, placing her other hand on her bare thigh and slowly pulls back her robe. Killian walks closer to the bed, sits down and runs on his hand over her nude body.

“This is different, isn't it? Usually, I'm the one who does the seducing m'lady,” he breaths.

“Not today my love,” Emma purrs and lets her robe fall onto the bed. She crawls over to Killian and straddles him, smiling coyly. “Today, it is my job to seduce and please you however you want me to. I figured it was unfair how you always have to be the creative one, finding various ways to make our time together memorable,”

He wraps his arms around her waist, “I certainly value creativity,” he muses and lets his hand slip between them, feeling her but Emma clasps his wrist and brings his hand to her lips, licking his fingers. Killian feels his mouth go dry, watching her and he swears his arousal shoots through the roof. “So, how do you...what exactly do you have in mind for this session?”

“I'm not spilling my secrets,” she teases, “but I will say that the only thing you need to do, two things actually; first, remove these clothes and two...”

“And two?” he asks breathlessly.

“Relax and let me have control, my love,” she purrs, “and I promise you, you will have a good time,”

“I thought I was supposed to be the one who obey – or rather was supposed to pleasure you my Queen,” Killian reasons, removing his shirt and pants.

Emma helps him removing his shirt, boots and slips off his pants, tossing them aside, leaving him naked. “Like I said, not today my love,” she says.

She crawls on top him, letting her hands roam around his body, feeling those muscles she loves so much. Killian relaxes into the bed sheets and pillow, groaning, feeling Emma's petite hands on him and tries his best to let go of his control. He trusts her and knows she would never do anything to hurt him. So Killian closes his eyes and as soon as Emma sees that he's let go, so scoots down the bed until she's straddled his legs and bends down, kissing his arousal.

“Oh gods Emma,” he moans, “You're going to make me dizzy love,”

“Tell me when the world stops spinning,” she teases him, kissing him again.

Killian tenses, grasping the sheets beneath him and isn't sure how much more he can take before he needs a release. He trusts Emma and hopes that she'll know when he needs her. His eyes roll back and feels a warm puddle quickly developing and Emma begins alternating between kissing and licking him.

He can feel the wetness of her lips, the way they delicately lick around his arousal and thinking of his arousal, the warm feeling goes straight to his groin and frantically reaches for Emma.

She grabs hold of his hand and slows down her licks, unwilling to back away and she wants him to cum for her. But he knows this can get messy very quickly and doesn't want to see himself sprayed all over her, not when she went through all this trouble to make things pleasant for him.

“Emma,” he warns her. “Emma darling,”

She stops and looks up at him, seeing that glorious orgasm take him and he shudders beneath her and she watches. After a moment, she rubs him soothingly and then comes up over him, straddling her thighs on his waist.

“Bloody hell Emma,” he growls, opening his eyes finally and looking at her.

He wants her so badly but remembers, tonight, he needs to let go and let her take control. And whatever is coming next will be ten times more amazing because it's Emma and extra amazing because it's all for him. He still wants to reach for her, to feel her so close but restrains himself. Emma sees him trying so hard and bends down, whispering how proud of him she is. He feels her breasts on his skin and drags a hand along her thigh. But Emma backs away quickly and takes his sneaky hand and lets him touch her sweet spot.

“I thought tonight was supposed to be about me love, not that I don't mind pleasing you,” he says, raising an eyebrow.

“I need to have a little fun too,” she teases and he strokes her a little faster. Emma clenches and that's when she stops him, taking his hand away and positions herself inches away from his manhood.

“Emma,” he starts, staring intently at her.

She smiles at him and places one hand on his shoulder and the other around his waist and gently, places herself on top of him, sliding into him. He places both hands on her waist, guiding her but then she slides onto him all the way and she feels a sharp pain.

“Emma, are you alright love?” he asks her.

“I'm okay,” she assures him and he rubs her belly soothingly.

“I don't want you to be in pain, or if you're uncomfortable,” Killian starts, “You can stop and we can...”

She shakes her head and looks at him. “There was pain but I'm really okay now,” she says, “I miscalculated alignment,”

He manages to sit up and kisses her, holding her close and helps her readjust positions so she's more comfortable. Once Emma feels comfortable, he leans back again and Emma runs her hand up and down his waist, slowly moving her hips in a circular motion.

Killian immediately starts groaning, is hands still planted on her waist, trying not to direct her movements but he is. But Emma needs to feel him out on her own and what she wants right now is a slow seduction. She moves seductively, eliciting hissing noises and when she feels him breathing haggardly, she shifts direction and speed. His left hand drifts from her waist to her bottom, pressing it firmly and Emma strokes him harder, feeling him growing hotter and hotter.

“Emma,” he moans.

She wants him to scream her name so it will reverberate but she knows he can't for reasons. Still, Emma's determined to make him squirm and smiles coyly, knowing and feeling how close he really is and pushes herself a little harder. Something snaps in Killian, he grabs and pulls her down on top of him, kissing her passionately. Emma continues her ministrations, picking up the pace as he kisses her neck, shoulders, fondling her breast.

Then something happens, something beautiful and unexpected: Emma's too distracted to realize it but when Killian cums finally, there's a little part of him that enters her. After it happens, Emma collapses on top of him and kisses her naval, wrapping her arms around his waist.

“I love you,” she breaths.

“I know love,” he says, raking his hand through her blond curls. “Emma, when do you plan on meeting with the court physician?”

“Next week,” Emma yawns, looking up at him curiously. “Why?”

He shrugs, smiling. “I'm not entirely sure but I think that you should probably meet with him sooner than next week. I could be wrong but I have this feeling, when we were – something happened,” Killian muses.

Emma's initially confused but when Emma smiles, it lights up her whole face and it's the most beautiful sight.

“I really love you,” she cries, kissing him ecstatically.

“I love you too Emma,” he whispers between kisses, wanting nothing more than to stay with her like this forever. Forever, however is not an option and he slowly pulls away from her. Emma looks up at him curiously and her smile disappears. “I should probably go. The king will probably want to see you soon...”

“No please, stay with me a little bit longer,” Emma cries, “This is our time, our moment,”

“And he's your husband Emma, I'm not,” he reminds her, kissing her forehead and brushing her blond hair with his fingers, “and I do want to stay, you don't how badly I don't want to leave this room but this was the arrangement love and if you are pregnant...”

“...then I don't need you anymore?” Emma finishes, “Killian, I will always need you and I don't have to stop being with you even if I am pregnant,”

“Now, that is a very dangerous thing to say Emma,” he warns her, “I know your husband doesn't believe in capital punishment but he could still find other ways to punish me for wanting to sleep with his wife,”

Emma sighs. “I love you Killian,” she cries, “You know I wish circumstances were different but I promise you, we will get that happy one day together. I'll find a way to make it happen and you need to believe that,”

“As a family?” he questions, raising an eyebrow.

Emma's hesitant to say but it's exactly what she wants and hopes, one day, it won't be a dream anymore. “Emma love,” he continues, “We can never be a family as long as you're married to the king and I know you want both of us in your life, to be there for our child but I don't see how that can happen love,”

“I believe we can, we can have it all Killian,” she declares.

He smiles at her solemnly, caressing her cheek, “Sometimes I wish I had your optimism Emma,” he says, “Sometimes, I wish I had your strength, your faith,”

“Then, I will continue to be strong for the both of us,” Emma reasons, “but I won't ever let go of that dream Killian because I can't let go of you, not ever,”

He kisses her temple and pulls her towards him, letting her rest on his chest and strokes her hair again. He can stay a little while longer.

tbc


	17. The Baby Routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time, Emma doesn't mind holding the puppy and Isabella sighs, watching her because she looks so natural with Jasmine. After holding her for a bit, Emma gives her back to Isabella and she puts her back in the pen. “Emma, do you --- ?”
> 
> “Do I?”
> 
> “...ever think about having children one day?” Isabella asks finally, “I know, that's a private decision between you and my father but watching you just now, somehow I get the feeling that you would be a wonderful mother,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it just so happens, the day I post this chapter, there's a new royal baby in the real world. Congrats to William and Kate on the arrival of their baby girl.

Dinner is uncomfortably quiet as the King dines alone with his children. Isabella isn't used to the silence and starts talking about her day, spending time with Jasmine.

Then, Emma walks into the room and the King stands greeting her. She smiles at everyone and two handmaidens rush to put out a plate setting for her but Emma beats them to it.

“It's alright,” she says, dismissing them, “I know my presence wasn't expected this evening,”

“How are you Emma?” Leonidas asks, which is code for 'Are you pregnant yet?'

Emma glances at Isabella and Charles before looking back at him. “I feel...I feel very happy,” Emma says.

“It's good that you're happy,” Isabella chimes in, “Father's been miserable without your company at dinner. We've missed you too. Do you know I named one of the puppies, the one that likes to tag along with me all the time? I named her Jasmine,”

“Jasmine's a pretty name Isabella,” Emma says, taking her place beside Leonidas.

One of the handmaidens offers her wine but Emma declines and asks for water instead. Leonidas grins but doesn't remark about it as Charles looks on wearily.

~~

After dinner, Emma asks to come with Isabella to see her new baby and she happily shows her to the stables and the little corner she set up for the litter. Isabella tells her about Leonidas' idea to give away the rest of the puppies to the people since she cannot take care of all of them. Emma thinks it's a wonderful idea and Issy introduces her to Jasmine.

This time, Emma doesn't mind holding the puppy and Isabella sighs, watching her because she looks so natural with Jasmine. After holding her for a bit, Emma gives her back to Isabella and she puts her back in the pen. “Emma, do you --- ?”

“Do I?”

“...ever think about having children one day?” Isabella asks finally, “I know, that's a private decision between you and my father but watching you just now, somehow I get the feeling that you would be a wonderful mother,”

Emma smiles and blushes at that comment. “Thank you Isabella for saying that. The truth is, I really look forward to motherhood one day,” she says.

“Really?” Isabella cries, hugging her, “That would be wonderful. I would love very much to have a little brother or sister. Father and Charles are always taking care of me and I love them for it but sometimes, I think, it would be nice to help take care of a baby. I already have experience taking care of a little one anyway,”

“That is true,” Emma agrees and stands, “Well, thank you Isabella for letting me spend time with you and your little baby,” She hugs her this time and starts to leave but turns back to her. “And something tells me Isabella, you'll be a great mom yourself one day,”

~~

Emma's in a good mood and it shows when she joins Leonidas in their room, humming softly to herself. Leonidas watches as she hums to herself and brushes her hair, unable to keep from smiling and seeing her like this, he knows he made the right decision.

He walks over behind her and places his hands on her shoulders, “So, does this happy mood mean what I think it means dear?” he asks.

She shrugs. “I don't know how soon I would know but I plan on meeting with your physician very soon,” Emma reasons, “But I feel like I am,”

“That is very good news for the both of us if you are Emma,” he says, “and I promise, I will keep good on my word. This baby will be loved by all,”

She stops brushing her hair, stands and hugs him. “Thank you Leonidas,” Emma cries, “I was talking with Isabella and she said that I would make a wonderful mother and I hope that's true if I am pregnant,”

He kisses her forehead. “I'm glad that you're happy Emma,” he says. “Would you like me to come with you when you see Marley?”

“Marley?” she asks.

“My court physician Emma,” he confirms.

She giggles, feeling silly for a moment. “I would like that actually,” she says.

Leonidas kisses her and Emma hugs him again before going behind the dresser, changing out of her dress and into a nightgown.

~~

Emma sleeps in for the first time in weeks, nearly forgetting about seeing the court physician and then Leonidas wakes her and she groggily opens her eyes, looking at him. She wasn't a morning person the day after her wedding and she doesn't feel like a morning person now.

“Emma,” he says, “You need to wake up dear, so we can see Marley early this morning,”

She moans and turns over, mumbling into the pillow, “Who's Marley again?”

“The court physician Emma. Remember, you wanted to know if you are pregnant now,” he reminds her.

Emma wearily wakes up, drags herself to her dresser and changes.

~~

Thankfully, there's coffee and chocolate covered strawberries at breakfast and after eating, Leonidas escorts her to Marley's suite. The coffee wakes her up and before she knows it, she's standing in front of the person she can only assume is Marley, the court physician.

“Good morning Marley, I would like to introduce you to Emma,”

“Your majesty,” Marley says quickly, “It is an honor to meet you finally. What can I do for you both this morning?”

Emma glances at her husband and he clears his throat, taking him aside, explaining to him the situation with her.

In the meantime, Emma busies herself walking around the suite which reminds her of Doc's place back home. Marley stops talking with the king and returns to Emma, looking her over.

“The king tells me that you wish to have a child, my Queen,” he says, “And you've already found a surrogate,”

“Yes,” she verifies, “I feel like I'm already with child but I need to be sure,”

Marley smiles kindly at her and he pats her hand. “That is why I'm here,” he says and walks over to one his many shelves, Emma looking curiously after him and he comes back with a stone necklace.

Emma can't help but smile a little because her mother has a similar necklace in her jewelry box and her father's mother, grandmother Ruth, gave it to her long ago. Except that charm told the sex of your child before it was conceived.

Marley motions for her to lie down and Emma climbs onto a bed and lays down. The doc positions the charm over her and it starts swinging in different directions, Emma and Leonidas watching it the whole time. Emma doesn't know what is supposed to happen and then the necklace freezes. “Well my Queen,” Marley says, smiling softly at her, “It looks like you certainly are...”

Emma smiles and starts crying ecstatically, sitting up and then Marley asks her one more question. “Now, would you like to know the gender of the child?”

“You can do that too?” she asks.

“Your family doctor can do that as well?” he counters.

She shrugs. “Doc has all sorts of things in his place back home. I don't understand what half of them are but I do know that my grandmother Ruth gave my mom a pendant that could tell the sex of her child,” she says.

“I don't have to explain any further since you're already familiar with what this can do,” Marley reasons and holds a different pendant over her.

~~

It's really happening, Emma thinks as she walks with Leonidas out of Marley's suite.

She really is pregnant and she knows the gender of her unborn child, everything could not be more perfect. She has everything she wants and could not ask for more. Leonidas kisses her temple, Emma turns and hugs him. “All of this is possible because of you,” she cries, “Thank you,”

“I'm glad that I could make your dream come true Emma,” Leonidas says, soothingly rubbing her back. “It makes me happy that you're so happy,”

“And why are we happy?” Charles interrupts.

Emma pulls away from him, looking at her stepson and still overwhelmed by so many emotions and feelings.

But the genuine smile and tears in her eyes tell him everything he needs to know about the situation. “Congratulations Emma. This is wonderful news indeed,” Charles says.

“Thank you Charles,” Emma manages.

~~

Emma needs to see Killian to tell him the good news and she finds him walking around the palace garden. Leonidas gives her time to speak with him.

Looking at Killian, she wonders what he's thinking and she walks up to him, kissing his cheek. He turns to her, arching an eyebrow and smiles at her. “You seem to be in a good mood this morning,” he notes.

“Killian, we did it!” she cries, “I'm pregnant and I even know the gender,”

He smiles and picks her up, spinning her around for a moment before putting her down again. “Emma love, that's wonderful,” he says, placing his hand on her belly. “So you are pregnant, what does this mean for us now?”

“I certainly hope that you don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon,” Emma reasons, “Because technically, you're still under my employment,”

“Am I now?” he asks, “I thought my part was done,”

“I'm not done with you,” Emma breaths, “I still have big plans for you my love,”

He lovingly rakes a hand through her blond curls. “I'll never be done with you Emma,” he says, “Would you mind walking with me for a bit?”

Emma loops her arm through his and they walk around the palace gardens.

~~

Emma wants to show her appreciation to Killian for this wonderful gift he's given her, especially since he was originally wary about agreeing to this proposition.

When her parents told her that she was going to marry a king, twice or three times older than her, Emma thought that her life would be over. Then, she met Killian and asked him to sleep with her so she could have one happy memory from her former life and now, he's given her another special gift, a child.

And Emma will always love him for that because she'll have a part of him with her always but she still wants to thank him for being there for her. Emma leads him away from the garden and takes him to her private quarters.

She stands by the bed, staring at him lovingly and removes her dress until she is completely nude. It'll be a long while until she starts showing but she can already feel the baby inside of her.

Killian walks over to her, once again placing a hand on her stomach, kneels down and kisses it. They're not going to make love, they don't need to but Emma still wants to thank properly thank him. His lips sweep across her belly and his fingers trail across her thighs. Emma gasps, hanging her head back and Killian lowers his head from her stomach to the space between her thighs and kisses her.

She's already so aroused but feeling his lips on her makes her dizzy and she burns for him. Emma closes her eyes, smiles and moans, shifting her hips so his lips bounce off her. Then she pulls him up, holding him flush against her and she can feel him so hard against her flesh and she kisses him.

“Emma,” Killian breaths between kisses, fingering her arousal.

It doesn't take much for her to cum for him and when she does, she holds onto him tight and buries her face in his shoulder. Her body feels limp and she uses his body for support.

He kisses her breasts and shoulders, still holding her in his arms and when Emma finally comes down from her orgasm, she smiles and kisses him. “Feeling better love?” he asks.

“Only you can make me feel like that,” she says, “Only you can turn me on, know every part of me so intimately and know exactly what I need,”

He fixes her hair and kisses her breast. “I guess that's one of the perks of True Love; you always know what the other need persons and give it to them,” he reasons.

“I guess I should keep you around then,” she teases, licking her lips.

“I certainly hope so love,” he says.

~~

Emma keeps regular appointments with Marley for the next three weeks. Some days are better than others but it's the morning sickness that really takes its toll, and it doesn't even happen in the morning.

Often times, the sickness comes when she's ready to fall asleep and then it hits, and she bolts from bed and runs to the nearest tin, throwing up for a couple of minutes. She washes her hair, trying to remove any bits of throw up then sits up in case she needs to go again.

Sometimes, she would fall asleep sitting at her dresser and be too tired to drag herself back to bed. Other times when she can't avoid being noisy, Leonidas wakes up and holds her hair so it doesn't get it messy and sits up with her waiting and then carries her back to bed.

For a old man, Emma observes, he's awfully strong and doesn't complain about having to wake up at some ungodly hour to take care of her. When her stomach is too weak, he brings her breakfast in bed and eats with her, so she's not alone.

Leonidas even gives Charles most of his pressing appointments so he can be with Emma. She fiercely protests against neglecting his kingly duties to take care of her. She has handmaidens who will help her and attendants who can bring her food.

But Leonidas argues that he is her husband and he has a duty to her and the baby as well, to make sure she has everything she needs. That's a tough argument to beat.

Eventually, Emma wins her argument and he returns to his duties and Killian and her handmaidens takes care of her. Charles and Isabella visit her when their schedule permits; Isabella asks questions about what it feels like to be with child and Emma has to think about what positive things she can tell her without scarring her for life.

When she feels strong enough to walk, Killian walks with her in the garden, two handmaidens never far away. He rubs her ankles and massages her legs when they ache and does everything possible to make sure she is comfortable.

If Leonidas cannot accompany her to an appointment, Killian does. The first time Emma brings Killian to see Marley she introduces him as her private adviser and then takes Marley aside and tells him that Killian is actually the biological father.

After that, Marley relaxes and thanks him for servicing the crown. Killian has to hide the innuendo he knows he could use at that moment but says instead that he was happy to help.

Much to Emma's surprise, Leonidas and Killian have even started talking to each other; Killian updates the king on anything relating to the baby he needs to know and Leonidas thanks him every time for helping. After Leonidas thanks him, Emma thanks Killian for being there for her and the baby and it really means so much to her.

Everything is perfect and Emma could not be happier. Before she knows it, three months have passed and she has a tiny baby bump.

Killian is so adorable the first time he sees it. He lets her rest on the bed and he lays beside her, talking into her semi-round belly.

She giggles, listening to him talk to their baby, referring to it as 'him' but she knows better. But Emma's not about to spoil the surprise, especially since she knows that he would still be happy either way.

“Hello there little lad,” Killian says into her tummy, kissing her belly. “You don't know who I am – it's complicated trying to explain the relationship I have with your mother but she is a very special and beautiful woman and so incredibly blessed to be having you. So am I because I love you so much already and I can't wait to meet you one day,”

He kisses her belly again, looks up at her and smiles. Emma returns his smile, coos that she loves him and he rests beside her.

tbc


	18. Not Your Typical Royal Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We're going to raise this baby together as a family; it's not your typical royal family but there's so much love to go around it won't matter in the end,”

By the time Emma hits the end of her second trimester, her tiny baby bump is no longer tiny, she's craving most anything, even foods she didn't like when she wasn't pregnant. Marley cautions her against horseback riding as to not injure the baby so Emma walks around the palace instead. 

Most everyone she talks to says that she needs to take it easy but Emma's never been one to stay put, resting in bed all day. She doesn't want to be treated like she is this thing delicate thing and cannot take care of herself. Her appetite is very good, she meets with Marley when she's feeling up to it and she has this overwhelming desire to spend as much time outside as possible. 

Unfortunately, the winter months are coming and it will not do to have the pregnant Queen walking around in the snow. 

Thinking of snow, Emma remembers her mother. She wrote her a letter months ago, telling her about the pregnancy. 

Snow White was happy of course but weary of Killian's role in the situation. Emma wrote her back, saying that she didn't need to be worried about Killian and in fact, he gets along very well with her husband. Both men are excited to be a father and Emma couldn't be happier. 

Snow White still worries and less than a month later, she and Charming visit Emma. And finally, Snow tells Emma what she's known since before the wedding: about Emma’s affair with Killian. 

“Why didn't you say anything?” Emma asks. 

Snow shrugs and Charming sighs, arms crossed. “I was hoping that you would say something first,” she says, “But you were still reluctant then to admit to it and now, you're pregnant with his child,”

“Leonidas' child,” Emma corrects, “They're both her fathers', mom,” 

“Emma,” Snow continues, “I know you're hoping for the best sweetheart, as you always do, but you need to think realistically here. I know you love Killian and you love your husband too and this baby but this will not be easy,”

Emma sighs, looking down at her round belly. “Everything has been nice so far and they're both wonderful with me, I don't see how I cannot have my perfect happy ending,” she says. 

“Emma,” Charming says, “I think what your mother is worried about here are the potential problems down the road. King Leonidas is your husband, who will raise another man's child as his own and Killian won't have a legal right to the baby,” 

“We're going to raise this baby together as a family; it's not your typical royal family but there's so much love to go around it won't matter in the end,” 

Snow sighs, glancing wearily at Charming and then to their daughter. “You are stubborn Emma,” she says. 

“It's probably worse now since I'm pregnant,” 

“You know I look forward to meeting my grandson or granddaughter one day,” Snow continues, “I only worry about what will happen to you and your marriage after it's born,” 

Emma hugs her mother and then her father. “I understand your concern, I do but I'm not worried. Leonidas and Killian have proven to me time and again that they love this child and they love me; I couldn't be more blessed,” 

~~

“Have you thought about names?” Isabella asks during dinner. 

Everyone looks at Emma and she swallows the chicken she’s eating and then drinks some water. 

She and Leonidas know the gender of the baby; her parents and Killian, Charles and Isabella do not. Considering names now might give away the sex but Emma realizes, she can always come up with fake names that she's not even thinking about. 

“Well,” Emma starts, “James might be nice,”

“After my twin brother?” Charming asks, “You do know James was not a nice person. Look at who his adopted father was? King George threw everything he could to prevent Snow and I from marrying,” 

Isabella makes an “eek” face and glances at Emma again. “There's Jason, Michael, Adam, Eric...” Emma says. 

“Those are fines names,” Snow says, “What about for a girl?” 

This is where Emma needs to be careful because she already has one name in mind for a girl but she'll go with her second and third choice for now. “Elaine or Mirabelle,” 

“I like Mirabelle,” Isabelle says “but whatever name you choose Emma, he or she will be a beautiful baby,” 

~~

Emma knows she has to say goodbye to her parents and she shouldn't be so emotional about it (and it's probably her hormones) that's causing her to cry like she's saying goodbye to her best friend but she honestly cannot help herself. 

She's so incredibly emotional and Snow's doing her best to tell her it's okay. Snow and Charming will visit her again in a few more months after the baby is born. 

When Snow mentions that's how long until they're next visit, Emma already knows the next three months are going to feel like an eternity and that makes her cry harder. Leonidas, Charles and Isabella watch her with great concern but Charming is all smiles. 

“Emma honey, it's going to be alright. We'll be back soon,” Snow promises her again. “Three months isn't a long time,”

“Seriously? That's an eternity. Can't you just stay here for three months? Let Red and the dwarfs take care of the kingdom. Red has that heightened sense after all since she turns into a wolf every full moon,” Emma reasons, “And the Blue Fairy can make sure everyone is happy all the time and everything is running smoothly,”

Snow can't help but laugh at her crazy statement and she knows that is definitely the hormones talking because sane Emma would never suggest such a thing. “Emma, we need to go. Seriously. We can't leave the kingdom in Red's paws – I'm mean hands and the dwarfs can't run everything. They have responsibilities too,” 

“I would be alright with vacation time,” Charming says and Snow glares at him. 

“Charming,” Snow says, “No,” 

“I tried,” he sighs and hugs Emma. “We'll be back sweetheart in three months, promise,” 

Emma doesn't want to but reluctantly lets go of her parents. As soon as they're gone, she turns to Leonidas and his family. Isabella's the first to step forward with a hug and they all walk back inside the palace. 

~~

Emma's feeling restless and doesn't know why. She's not unhappy, nothing is wrong with the baby but she's still restless and can't figure out why. While resting in her room, she asks Killian to give her a back massage and he does, gently rubbing her neck and back. Emma sighs, closes her eyes, feeling her lover's fingers kneed her skin and she remembers the last time they made love, months ago. 

Suddenly, she feels hot and bothered; her cheeks flush bright red and she isn't sure what to say. Killian continues massaging her but slows down, feeling her breath starting to get shallow. “Emma love, are you alright?” he asks her. 

She gulps and turns around, facing him and sees that he's still very concerned that there might be something wrong with the baby. “I,” Emma starts, “Thank you for the massage,”

He smiles at her, kissing her hand. “Anytime love,” he says, “Anything else you need?” 

Emma can't stop staring at his lips and how good he looks right now. He raises his eyebrow, looking at her curiously and Emma yanks his belt, pulling him closer to her. 

“Emma darling,” he says, “Not that I don't mind your aggressiveness right now but are you feeling alright?” 

“I want you to make love to me,” she says, reaching her hand inside his shirt. “I need you to Killian,” 

Much to Emma's dismay, he backs away from her slowly and pulls her hand from his shirt. “You do realize that you are already pregnant love,” he reminds her, “Besides, I'm not sure it would be safe for the baby to make love to you in this state,” 

She smiles at him dreamily, looking at him coyly. “You realize that the fact that you care so much about me and our baby makes me want you even more,” she breaths and once again, pulls him towards her. However, instead of her touching him, she takes his hand and lets him rub her sweet spot beneath her gown. “You feel that? I want you,” 

“I do feel it love,” Killian muses, “but I'm still not sure that this is a good idea. I don't want to hurt you or the baby,” 

Emma's not taking no for answer and she removes her gown and lays on her side, looking up at him. 

“So, you're just going to lay there until I give in, is that it?” he asks her. 

She shrugs, smiling coyly again, reaching out for him. Killian stands suddenly, pacing the room and turns back to her, rubbing his chin. “I don't want to hurt you Emma and if something happens to the baby...you both mean so much to me,” he manages, “So I offer you this compromise,”

“Okay,” 

“I will make love to you but if you ever feel uncomfortable or something doesn't feel right, please love tell me and I will stop,” he begs her, “Savvy?” 

Emma agrees. 

Killian strips his clothes and lays beside her once again on the bed, his hand resting around her belly. Emma kisses him and he kisses her back, pulling her close so his manhood tickles her. He dips in slowly and she feels so tight, like the first time they made love but he has to remind himself, the last time they did make love was six months ago. He strokes her gently and Emma sighs, lying languidly in his arms. 

Killian fondles her breasts and traces little circles on her stomach, coming in and out of her slowly. Emma closes her eyes and smiles, feeling him inside of her and everything feels so perfect. He's perfect and wonderful and she feels so lucky to have him. Then, she clenches and cums but it feels different. Emma jerks slowly and Killian pulls away, looking at her worriedly. 

“Emma?” 

She feels it again and then grabs his hand, placing it on her stomach. Killian stills his body, focusing on her and then he feels it again. It's a kick, followed by another. 

“Is that what I think it is?” he asks. 

“Our baby kicked,” Emma smiles, looking at him. 

Killian slides down the bed and kisses her belly, smiling. “You are a strong one, aren't you?” he says, “Sorry if our activity out here roused you from your sleep but your mother, well, I can't deny her anything,” 

“I love you,” Emma says. 

He smiles up at her. “I love you too darling,” he says, kissing her belly, “and I love this little one too,” 

~~

Emma keeps a hand on her stomach as she joins Leonidas in their room. The baby stopped kicking awhile ago but Emma's still blissfully happy because Killian was there to experience their baby's first kicks. He loves them both so much and she knows, he's going to be a wonderful father one day. Her baby will be the luckiest child in the kingdom because she has two daddies' who will love her and she will be adored by all. 

“Good evening Emma,” Leonidas says, kissing her forehead, “How has your day been my love?” 

“She kicked,” she smiles, “Several times,”

Leonidas smiles and looks down at her stomach, placing his hand on her, feeling for a kick but there's nothing. 

“Well, I think she's sleeping now,” Emma says, “But if she's anything like me, then she'll be kicking a lot tonight,”

He kisses her and Emma goes over to her dresser, changing her clothes and comes out in a nightgown, ready for bed. Leonidas watches remove her makeup and brush her hair and he clears his throat, forcing her to look at him. “The people wish to pay homage to you and the baby Emma,” he says, “if you don't mind receiving guests for the next couple of weeks,”

“The people gave us a litter of puppies for our wedding and now they want to give us more gifts because I'm expecting a baby?” she asks incredulously. 

Leonidas shrugs. “Ever since I was a young man, my parents taught me to always be good to the people because they will love you for it and the gifts are a sign of a good and loving King,” he says. 

“My mother doesn't speak very often about my grandparents but from what I understand, they were the same way with their people,” Emma adds, “I don't mind receiving guests, this baby isn't only my joy but the people's as well,”

Emma finishes brushing her hair and then retires to bed. Leonidas kisses her goodnight and Emma turns on her side and closes her eyes and then reopens them. She rests her hand on her belly and then turns around again, facing him. 

“Something wrong Emma?” he asks. 

She's hesitant to say. “The reason for parents' visit is because they were worried about me. My mother was especially worried about Killian's role in our marriage and what would happen to us after the baby is born,” she confesses. 

“And what did you tell her?”

“That I wasn't worried because I know you love me and you love this baby too, and how lucky this baby will be because she will have two fathers' who love her unconditionally,” Emma says, “and I'm lucky too,” 

Leonidas kisses her and places a hand on her stomach, hoping to feel the baby's kick. “You are loved Emma and always will be,” he promises, “and as long as I draw breath, I will love our baby too,” 

“You really think of this baby as yours? Ours?” 

“I made vows to you Emma and I meant them,” Leonidas continues, “And I really do love the baby too and yes, I will find a way to make it possible for Killian to continue to be in her life after she's born,” 

Emma suddenly feels guilty because despite wanting to have this baby and still loving Killian, Leonidas loves her unconditionally and has given her everything she wants and asked for nothing in return. He really is selfless and if she were married to anyone else, he would have divorced her a long time ago. She starts crying and he looks over at her again, letting her cry in his arms instead. 

“There's no need to cry Emma,” he soothes her. 

“I keep forgetting how wonderful you are – you've given me so much and have asked very little of me in return,” she cries, “I know you love me and this baby and I feel so blessed that you do but sometimes, I feel...”

“Feel what Emma?” 

She shrugs, still crying, “Maybe I never gave this marriage a chance that it deserved,” Emma says, “You are so extraordinary and I don't want you to ever think that I take you for granted because I do love you,” 

Leonidas smiles at her and she kisses him as he brushes away her tears; in the middle, the baby kicks and Emma backs away. She feels the kick again and hurriedly grabs his hand, placing it on her stomach. Leonidas feels the kick, several in fact and Emma smiles happily, watching him react. 

“That is really something special,” he says in awe and kisses her. 

“I'm glad you could experience it with me,” Emma reasons and goes back to sleep for real this time. 

tbc


	19. Until There Was You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isabella smiles. “We all love you Emma,” she says, “You and the baby are the best thing to happen to this family. Fathers' been alone for a long time and we often worried that he would never find love again and then you came in your lives and he truly loves you. And our lives are so enriched because you're here with us. I know mine is,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this chapter today since tomorrow, I'm not sure if I will have time to. I have a busy weekend starting tomorrow. So enjoy!

The next couple of days, Emma receives gifts and praise from different people around the kingdom. People offer her their best food; children recite poems and sometimes sing for her.

Leonidas, Charles and Isabella are there, thanking them for coming. Emma's received so many gifts, Charles sets up an area near the throne room for everything they have received.

It humbles Emma to see the people, some of them who have so little, give her and the baby things they can easily keep for themselves.

By the end of the first week, Emma's worn out and tired and isn't really feeling up to receiving more visitors. She tells Leonidas that can she only accept a few but generally, wants to spend quiet time in her room. That is, until she receives her first guests.

“Please excuse your majesties,” a voice says and they all look around for whom the voice belongs too. There's no one there and then a shimmering light hovers into the room and Emma recognizes her as the Blue Fairy.

“Reul Ghorm, what are you doing here?” she asks.

The Blue Fairy smiles at her. “I am here on behalf of seven special gentleman who wish to offer you their congratulations on the upcoming birth of your child,” she says.

Emma laughs a little because she knows exactly who these seven special gentleman are. “Thank you and you can tell Sleepy, Bashful, Doc, Dopey, Happy, Sneezy and Dreamy thank you as well,” she says.

“You can tell us yourselves your highness,” Happy calls out.

“I knew you were there the whole time,” Emma teases, “You seven are not as stealthy as you think,”

The seven dwarfs walk into the throne room, lining themselves in a semi-circle around the throne and bow.

Dreamy steps forward with a present and gives it to Emma. “When we heard the news that you were expecting, we debated for a long time what to give you,” he says, “we fought for months and then came to general consensus that maybe you would like a gift you can share with your child,”

“The seven of you fought for eight and a half months, debating what to give me?”

Bashful's cheeks turn a bright red and Sneezy struggles to fight back a sneeze.

“You've always been special to us Emma ever since you were born and we all love Snow White so much. So we knew whatever we would give you, it had to be something really special,” Dreamy continues, “I hope you like it,”

Emma glances back at Leonidas, Isabella and Charles and she looks at Dreamy before opening the gift: a music box.

She flips the latch and a princess with blond hair pops up and starts dancing. “Doc worked out how to make it move, Pinocchio mostly designed and painted the rest,” Dreamy explains.

Emma watches the princess dance and she looks at him thoughtfully, sets the music box aside, stands from her throne and hugs him and the rest of the dwarfs. “Thank you so much,” she cries, “This is the best gift ever,”

~~

Once the weather starts getting better, transitioning from winter to spring and putting Emma closer to her due date, Isabella starts walking with her around the palace grounds. She brings Jasmine with her and Emma enjoys their company. Isabella asks questions about the baby, things she's experienced and what she looks forward to the most after the baby is born.

There's a nice big pond behind the palace and it has a family of swans in it. That's where they set up a picnic and Emma answers as many questions as she can.

“Are you happy?” Isabella asks her suddenly.

Emma considers her question and smiles, feeling her round stomach and thinks about Killian and Leonidas. They love her and the baby so much and that makes her happy. “I am happy,” she reflects, “I am very happy. Your father has been so wonderful to me and the baby and I do love him,”

Isabella smiles. “We all love you Emma,” she says, “You and the baby are the best thing to happen to this family. Fathers' been alone for a long time and we often worried that he would never find love again and then you came in your lives and he truly loves you. And our lives are so enriched because you're here with us. I know mine is,”

Emma looks at her thoughtfully.

“Mother died when I was a little girl; I have so few memories of her but I do remember, in those final days before her death, father hasn't smiled and loved...until you, Emma,” Isabella recalls.

She glances at the pond behind her, sees a pair of swans swimming together and then looks back at her stepdaughter. “No matter what happens Isabella, always remember that I do love you and your brother. As much as I've enriched your life, you've made mine better too,” Emma says.

“I'm glad for it,” Isabella cries and hugs her.

~~

Emma's more tired than usual these days leading up to her birth date, which is less than a month away at this point. It doesn't feel like it's been eight and a half months have passed already but they have. Emma keeps daily checks up with Marley and either Killian or Leonidas accompany her, but rarely together until one day when they both volunteer to come with her.

Emma doesn't know what quite to say (she really doesn't need both of them to be there, one will suffice) but she doesn't want to pick favorites or start an argument, so she lets both men come along.

However, she's surprised when they arrive, Marley's speaking with Doc. Emma's surprised, mostly because she thought the dwarfs left weeks ago but seeing Doc still there makes her suspicious.

“Doc, what are you doing here?” Emma asks, raising an eyebrow.

Doc looks at Emma, his face turns red briefly and his glasses fall but he grabs them quickly, glancing back at Marley. “I was – I was...well, I was curious about what kinds of things your doctor has in his collection of medical instruments and..you're not buying any of this, are you?”

“No, not really,” Emma says.

“It does seem rather suspicious that you're still here after you already gave Emma her gift,” Killian adds.

Leonidas steps forward. “Well, I believe him. Marley is the brightest doctor in the kingdom and a good friend,” he says, ushering the dwarf out. Emma shrugs and lets it go for now, but she knows something is going on.

~~

That sneaking feeling that something is going on continues to bother Emma for the next week or so. If Doc is still there, then his brothers are surely still around somewhere.

But that's not the only peculiar thing Emma's noticed: Leonidas is called away quite often (which Emma initially passed off as state business). But if it were real state business, he would not need to leave her side so suddenly and neither would he need to discuss it in private.

Emma tries her hardest not to think about what's going on; if it concerns her, Leonidas would tell her and he hasn't approached her so far about it.

Now, she's relaxing in her room and Killian's giving her a nice back rub. “You're so tense darling,” Killian says, still rubbing her back and kisses her shoulder.

“If you knew something was going on, you would tell me right?” Emma asks.

Killian raises his eyebrow, looking at her. “That's what's been bothering you lately? You think the King is hiding secrets from you?”

Emma shrugs. “I hope he isn't. Leonidas has always been honest with me (although, I can't always say the same when it comes to me and our relationship),” she says.

“The King is a good man, Emma,” Killian continues, “And I have no doubt, whatever is going on, it's all for you love. We may not always see eye to eye on most matters but when it comes to you, we agree on one thing,”

“And what's that?”

“Your love means everything to us,” he says and kisses her. “And we would do anything for you,”

He pulls her onto his lap and cringes a little because he hadn't anticipated how heavy she would be and lets her sit on the bed instead. Killian spreads her legs and pulls her flush against him. “I love you my darling Emma,” he breaths into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Emma closes her eyes and relaxes against his chest. “Now, I have you exactly where I want you,”

“And if you could have me now, what would you do?”

Killian sighs, running his hands along her thighs and lets one hand rest on her breast and the other between her legs, stroking her slowly. “Hmm, that is a rather good question my love,” he says, “I would take you in my arms, praise you adoringly, then make love to you and wouldn't stop until you cry my name begging me for more,”

“And you wouldn't stop?”

“Not for the world,” he says, touching her sensually. He feels her breath catch in her throat and her heartbeat and arousal peek slowly and continues to massage her breast and core. Emma writhes in his arms and reaches for his back, running her hand through his hair. She's so close, he can feel it. “Cum for me Emma, say my name love,”

He removes one hand from her breast and strokes her with his forefingers, pushing her closer to the edge. Either Emma's trying really hard to prolong an orgasm or being stubborn, Killian can't decide but he's learned to be very patient when it comes to her and he can wait. But he hopes that he won't have to wait too long.

“Oh gods Killian,” she cries, the orgasm rippling through her entire body, unconsciously brushing against him as she cums.

“Feeling much more relaxed darling?” he asks her, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh huh,” Emma manages, relaxing in his arms.

tbc


	20. For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I'm sorry to disturb you Emma but there's something I need to show you,” he says.

Whatever is happening at the palace, Emma knows it has something to do with the dwarfs and her husband is involved. Isabella and Charles try their best to keep her preoccupied which convinces her that they know something.

Her stepchildren accompany her on daily walks around the garden, trying to find ways to keep her out of the palace. Charles is a master at keeping a great poker face but Isabella is absolutely horrible, grinning and smiling nervously.

However, Emma can't spend the whole day walking and they inevitably return to the palace early. She thanks them for keeping her company and part ways. Emma retires to her room to rest and enjoys a nice bath. She lets her hair down, strips her clothes and relaxes in a tub, closing her eyes.

She hears someone come into the room but doesn't bother and check to see who it is. Not many people visit her in her private quarters, except for her handmaidens and Killian. She remembers the last time she was taking a bath, she thought it was Leonidas coming to see her. Remembering that, she opens her eyes and rises slowly, turning to see who it is.

It's Leonidas.

“I'm sorry to disturb you Emma but there's something I need to show you,” he says.

“It couldn't wait five minutes?” she asks, “I keep getting heavier and walking around the palace grounds can be exhausting,”

Leonidas smiles sympathetically at her coming over to the tub and kneels down behind her, massaging her shoulders. “You're not bored, I hope,” he teases.

“I'm not bored. I love spending time with Isabella and Charles,” Emma muses, “But sometimes, I feel as if they're hiding something from me. Like maybe there's a big surprise I'm not supposed to know about,”

He shrugs.

“And I know the dwarfs are still here,” she says and Leonidas stops massaging her. “They really are not as stealthy as they would like,”

Emma turns around and looks at him, placing her arms on the rim on the tub. “There's something going on, isn't there? That's why they're still here,” she continues.

“Maybe,” he reasons, “But they are here at my request. I asked them to come here months ago but only at their convenience,”

She raises an eyebrow and turns around, gesturing for a robe. Leonidas stands, picks out a robe and Emma stands, carefully stepping out of the tub and into the robe. She ties the sash herself and he helps her over to the dresser, helping her brush her hair.

“Emma,”

“Yes?” she asks, playing with the tips of her hair.

Leonidas shrugs, smiling. “Never mind love,” he says.

~~

After Emma dresses and cleans herself up, Leonidas leads her to a “special surprise.”

They walk down a corridor and to a section of the palace she hasn't seen before. He leads her to a room and instructs her to close her eyes, to which Emma rolls her eyes at first and then closes them.

Leonidas takes her hands again and walks her inside the room, letting her stand in the middle. She hears whispers but can't quite make out who and then Leonidas says she can open her eyes. Emma breaths in, opens her eyes and it feels like the world is spinning, taking in everything in front of her.

There's a baby crib, stuffed animals, toys, a rocking chair, the most beautiful tile work she's ever seen, mosaics of dragons, mermaids, stars. She holds up a finger about to say something and then goes over to the baby's crib, noting two marionette dolls hanging above it: a king and another that resembles Killian.

She turns around, facing her husband, Charles, Isabella and the dwarfs of course.

“All of this is for me?” she asks finally.

“For you and the baby,” Leonidas confirms, “A mother needs a special place to spend time with her child and a nursery does that,”

Emma glances at the baby's crib and the dolls hanging above it and then comes over and hugs Leonidas, then her stepchildren and of course the dwarfs. “Thank you so much,” she cries, “This is...it's..beautiful...”

“And,” Dreamy says, pointing to the music box he gave her earlier sitting on a desk next to the crib.

Emma looks at it and then to her friends again; not her friends, her family. Her mother always thought of the dwarfs as an extended part of the family and Emma knows why now. “Everything is perfect,” she says.

~~

Everything is perfect and life can only get better from here on out. That's what Emma believes. She's expecting a baby very soon, she has a wonderful husband in Leonidas and Killian, her lover and father of her child and they're going to be a family together.

She rests comfortably in her bed, resting a hand on her growing belly, glances at her husband, kisses him goodnight.

~~

 _This is it_ , Emma realizes.

No one told her labor would be easy but the hours made it all worth it, only to hold hers' and Killian's child in her arms. He's so beautiful and Emma couldn't be happier. She's wearing her best dress, waiting patiently beside Isabella as Leonidas tells his people about their new prince. He is a beautiful, sweet little prince.

Finally, Leonidas gestures for Emma to come forward and she's raises him high, about to say his name when she notices a woman standing in the back, glaring at her. It's odd because everyone else in the room is kneeling or bowing and this woman, isn't. She passes it off as a stranger who doesn't know proper royal protocol but there's something about this woman that scares her.

“Emma,” Leonidas says.

She smiles at him, ignoring the old woman's stares. “I would like to present my son, Prince....”

“He is not a Prince!” the woman sneers and Emma turns her attention to her. “He is a bastard child and you ma'am, are no Queen but a whore!”

“This is uncalled for!” Emma retorts, “I am indeed your Queen and he is a Prince, your Prince! Take it back,”

The woman steps closer towards the dais and many of the people look up at her curiously. “He is not a prince and shame on you, your highness for turning to your lover instead of your husband for your happiness!” she continues, “You are not a Queen, not our rightful Queen; neither is he a true heir of the king. You couldn't even stomach to be married to the king, you had to sleep with the first available man who could fulfill your selfish, wanton needs!”

“You're crossing the line madam,” Emma seethes, glancing back at her family and then to her. “How dare you speak like this in front of your king, to me!”

“Our Queen, our real Queen, his beloved Maria Isabella was better than you and she always will be. She gave us two legitimate heirs, Charles and Isabella, good, kind, unselfish people who care about nothing but their people. Then, there's you who only cares about yourself. That is not a proper royal and I expected better from the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming,”

“This is insane, not to mention insulting!” Emma cries, beckoning the guards to promptly remove her.

“Ask him yourself how he really feels about you Emma,” the woman taunts, “He loved you with all his heart and you were unfaithful, you disappointed and broke his heart but he'll bare it because he loves you; although you're undeserving of his love,”

Emma cuddles her son closer to her breast and turns to Leonidas. “Is it true?” she asks.

“Emma, everything I've ever done was for you because I love you but you never really loved me, never returned my love. This child is yours, not mine, nor can I ever love him as my own, or you,” Leonidas says, turning her away.

Emma can't believe this. This can't be happening; Leonidas promised her that he would love this baby as his own but he doesn't. She turns to Charles and Isabella. “What about you?”

“The woman's right,” Isabella says sharply, “Our mother was better than you, Emma and it is true, you only think of your happiness; not ours,”

“You should be ashamed of yourself,” Charles adds, “We gave you everything and you couldn't love us, or our father the way he wanted you too,”

“But I do love you all,” Emma cries, “Please, please, don't turn me away like this!”

“You give us no choice Emma,” Leonidas says and instead of the guards coming for the woman in the crowd, they take Emma and her baby away. “I loved you once but no more, I'm sorry,”

“Nooo! Leonidas, Charles, Isabella!!! Don't do this!! I love you all very much, don't take your love away from me!!” she cries.

~~

 _ **Worst nightmare ever**_ , Emma screams loudly before promptly waking up, her heart pounding in her chest and crying ecstatically.

Leonidas wakes, sitting up with her, holding her and rubbing her back soothingly, rocking her gently in his arms. He doesn't know what happened, what the nightmare was about but it doesn't matter because it's over. It wasn't real.

“Hush now sweetheart,” he whispers into her hair, “It was only a nightmare. You're alright now Emma,”

She shakes her head and continues to cry, unconvinced that her torment is over. “It was horrible!” she cries.

He holds her closer, raking his fingers through her hair and massages her back. “You can tell me about it if it'll make you feel better,”

Emma doesn't want to talk about it because if this turns out to be a continuation of her nightmare, well, she doesn't want to tempt fate.

“You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to,” he says, still holding her.

Emma's cries settle down but she's still on edge; Leonidas kisses her and feels his hand brush against her back. It's going to take a long while before she can go back to sleep but she feels safe being with him. She feels a hand rake around her body and someone kissing her shoulders and neck from behind.

Those kisses continue along her shoulders and that hand roams around her belly, her breast and private area. “He can't give you what you need love,” a voice whispers huskily in her ear. “He loves you but he can't love you the way I can, he can't satisfy your desires, turn you on and make you fall apart in ecstasy,”

Emma ignores the voice, hugging Leonidas and shuts her eyes.

“I love you Emma,” Killian says, “What we have, what this baby – our baby – represents; it's true love darling and true love is the most powerful magic of all,”

“Emma,” Leonidas says, pulling back and looking at her fondly, “There's no need to be scared. It was only a dream, dreams can't hurt you,”

She smiles at him thoughtfully. “You're right,” she agrees.

“Emma,” Killian breaths again, “Your dream was right. This baby is mine, always be,”

 _No, this baby is ours_ , Emma reminds herself.

~~

Emma's reluctant to go back to sleep but she's too tired to stay awake all night. Leonidas lets her rest in his arms and somehow, sleep takes over. She's still weary about having the same dream but she feels better getting back to sleep.

When Emma finally does wake again later, it's midday and Leonidas is gone but he's left her a note about where he is in case she needs him. She feels more rested but still worried about her dream. After she dresses, instead of seeking out her husband, she takes a long walk in the garden.

She hasn't been this contemplative since before she decided to wanted to have a baby and with the baby's due date getting closer, there's still some lingering issues she needs to work through.

Emma returns to the palace, calling for Killian because she really needs to talk to him. The Queen doesn't mind waiting in her room because the silence gives her an opportunity to sort through her feelings.

Once Killian finally arrives, she hugs and kisses him. “Is everything alright love?” he asks her finally.

“Everything is not alright,” she cries, “I had a horrible nightmare last night. A mean woman called me a whore and our child a bastard and Leonidas and his children turned me away, calling me unworthy,”

“Emma, Emma,” Killian soothes, “It was only a dream love. It doesn't mean anything. Leonidas and his children love you,”

“I know they do,” Emma continues, “But Killian they didn't love me in my dream and a part of me feels like maybe, I am undeserving of their love. They've given me so much and I don't know, maybe I can't keep this secret anymore,”

Killian studies her cautiously. “Which secret are you referring to love?” he asks.

“About us, the baby,” she says, “Leonidas and Charles know but Isabella doesn't and I think that's what bothering me. I have to tell her the truth, or Leonidas has to. She'll understand, she's a grown woman,”

“Emma, I'm not sure Isabella knowing the truth will make any difference,” Killian reminds her, “But one thing I am certain of, it will destroy your friendship with her if you do tell her. Is that really what you want?”

“No, it isn't but I have to do this for her because she deserves to know,” Emma declares. “I'm going to tell her,”

tbc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case, it's not clear, Emma has two nightmares. One when she's asleep and the other when she's awake.


	21. A Delicate Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's green eyes narrow and she glares at him, standing up abruptly. “First of all, this has less to do with my conscious and more to do what's right. And I do understand why you chose not to tell her because she was too young to understand but Leonidas, Isabella is not a child anymore. She's 23 years old, only two years older than I am and she's my stepdaughter and my friend. She deserves to know at least some semblance of the truth,” she cries.

Killian can't let Emma ruin her friendship with Isabella. Emma's stepdaughter loves her so much and can't wait to be a big sister; if she tells her the truth, that bond will be destroyed and he can't allow that to happen. He knows Emma thinks she is doing the right thing by telling the truth but she doesn't realize the consequences of what could happen if she does.

After meeting with Emma, Killian goes to the king, asking for a private audience with him. Leonidas is reluctant at first but Killian pleads with him for a moment, especially since it concerns Emma and his daughter. The mention of Isabella prompts Charles to urge his father to listen.

“What is this about Captain?” he asks, crossing his arms.

“Emma wants to tell Isabella the truth about the baby,” Killian starts, “She came to me and said that she had a horrible nightmare and she interprets it as, if she doesn't tell her the truth, your daughter will hear it from someone else and the fallout...”

Leonidas rubs his chin, looking at Killian. He knew something had been bothering her but he didn't know it was this. The king always hoped to protect Isabella from the truth; now, it seems he has to tell her. “You did the right thing coming to me Killian,” he says and the mention of his surname startles the other man. “I will talk to Emma, see if I can convince her not to do this or find some compromise,”

“You're welcome your highness,” Killian says, bows and leaves him.

~~

The King finds Emma promising to meet with Isabella later for their daily walk and lunch. He interrupts their chatter and asks if he can borrow Emma for a moment.

“Of course father,” Isabella says, kisses him and hugs Emma goodbye, happily walking away.

Leonidas takes her aside and they go into a nearby suite, telling her to sit down. Since Leonidas doesn't tell her do things very often, Emma obliges and has a feeling from the tone of his voice what this conversation might be about.

“You cannot tell her truth Emma,” he says bluntly.

“Don't you think Isabella deserves to know the truth?” she counters.

“I do, but we have to be very careful about this. It's a delicate matter Emma. I chose not to have anymore children long ago and I do regret now that I never told Issy about it, because she deserved to know the truth then. But she was too young to understand and now, you want to take away a little bit of her fantasy to alleviate your conscious,”

Emma's green eyes narrow and she glares at him, standing up abruptly. “First of all, this has less to do with my conscious and more to do what's right. And I do understand why you chose not to tell her because she was too young to understand but Leonidas, Isabella is not a child anymore. She's 23 years old, only two years older than I am and she's my stepdaughter and my friend. She deserves to know at least some semblance of the truth,” she cries.

“I don't disagree with you on the last point Emma, that is why I am willing to make a compromise with you,” he offers.

She crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow and looking at him. “Alright, I'm listening,” she manages.

“We will tell her together but selective details,” Leonidas continues, “Such as the decision not to have anymore was originally my choice but we were able to find someone who was able to help you conceive and I will still love this baby as my own. That is what we will tell her,”

“You're not even going to ask what I was going to tell her?”

He sighs. “What were you going to tell her then?” he counters.

Emma thinks a minute, wondering what she was going to say to Isabella. “I would have told her that I love her and she is my best friend and I love how much she looks forward to being a big sister and sharing in my joy,” she says, “but there's something she should know about this baby and should hear it from me rather anyone else. This baby is not your father's, she or him (although preferably she) is the product of...true love,” she explains and Emma starts crying, “and she is blessed and lucky because she will be so loved by both of her father's and hopefully, this baby will continue to be loved by you,”

Leonidas sighs again and beckons her closer; she comes to him and hugs him. “I'm sorry Emma,” he says.

“I know,” she cries. “I'm sorry too but I never want you, Charles or Isabella to doubt my love. Because I love you all very much and can't imagine what my life would be like if I lost you,”

“Emma,” Leonidas says, embracing her, “You will never lose us. We're a family now, all six of us,”

She smiles.

“It's not quite the way I imagined my family would be with you but we are a family, nevertheless and I couldn't imagine my life without you either my dear,” he reasons. “I love you Emma,”

“I love you too,”

~~

Emma can't enjoy her afternoon lunch with Isabella for two reasons; first, it's raining heavily outside and two, she can't help but feel after Isabella learns the truth, she's going to lose her as a friend. Emma loves both of her stepchildren very much and though she doesn't like to play favorites, Isabella is definitely her favorite especially since Emma grew up an only child so it's refreshing to have someone like Isabella, very close in age, she could relate to and understand her.

Emma sighs, glancing at her husband and stepson; Isabella's enjoying her tea and strawberries, looking at them wearily and surely, she must know something is going on.

“The weather should be better tomorrow,” Isabella offers, smiling at Emma. “I know how much you love those get togethers,”

“Isabella,” Leonidas starts, “Issy, there's something we need to tell you and I hope after you hear this, it doesn't change your perception,”

Isabella stops eating, setting her food and tea aside, looking at them. “Alright, what is it?” she asks.

“Issy, after your mother died, well, I didn't just lose her but our last child together,” he continues, “I was devastated and in my grief, I went to Marley and asked him to perform a procedure and it took away my ability to father any more children,”

Isabella frowns, looking at him curiously and then turns her attention to Emma and notes her almost 8 1/2 month belly and looks back at her father. “Emma's baby isn't yours,” she breaths.

“No, Emma's baby isn't mine,” he confirms, “We sought out a donor and he's the one that made this pos---”

“It's that Captain isn't it?” Isabella asks, not accusingly looking at her stepmother, “He's the baby's father,”

Emma isn't quite sure what to say but she knows she can't look Isabella in the eyes because if she does, she's going to start crying and she hasn't felt like this since she was a girl, accidentally caught stealing one of her mom's necklaces and breaking it.

Leonidas reaches under the table and grasps Emma's hand and that somehow gives her the courage to look up and into Isabella's eyes. “Yes,” she says, “Captain Jones is the father,”

“Isabella, Captain Jones is well aware of how our laws work here,” Charles says, “And he knows, he can't claim Emma's baby as his,”

“But you love him and you still married my father,” Isabella continues, “And this baby, your baby is the product of true love?”

“Yes and I do love him, but I also love your father too,” Emma cries, “I didn't think I could, primarily because I was scared about what my life would be like but I love my life, Isabella. I love you and Charles so much and I couldn't keep this from you anymore because you deserve to know the truth. I hope one day you can forgive me, Issy,”

Isabella starts crying and she stands suddenly, going over to the corner. Charles goes over to her and she pushes him away. “And you, my big brother, you knew about all of this and you didn't tell me!” she cries.

“We wanted to protect you Issy,” Charles says, “I know that doesn't excuse lying to you on both accounts but we're telling you now,”

“Isabella,” Emma says, standing with Leonidas, “I do love your father, you and your brother – and I love Killian too. I've never had anyone I could relate to like a sister growing up since I was an only child. To be honest, Isabella, you're the closest thing I've had to that sisterly bond despite the fact I am your stepmother and I sincerely hope that I haven't lost that. And I know I shouldn't say (not with your brother present) but you are my favorite,”

“I believe you Emma,” Isabella says and Emma smiles hopefully, “I need time away from you to think about this and I thank you for being honest with me,”

“I understand and you're welcome,”

tbc

 


	22. Reconciliation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness but I want you to know how I feel during this time apart. I miss you, I miss your company, the laughter, our shared secrets and inside jokes. I wasn't lying when I said that you're the closest thing to a sister to me.

For the next couple of days, Emma gives Isabella the space she needs. However, it still hurts whenever she would see her stepdaughter moping about the palace, not really talking to anyone.

All Emma wants to do is run to her, beg her forgiveness and tell her how sorry she is. But Emma keeps her distance, spending time in the nursery mostly alone.

She doesn't ask Leonidas to accompany her because Isabella needs him more than she does. He is her father and even though, Isabella might be angry with him for keeping this secret, she needs him more.

Some days, Killian keeps Emma company in the nursery, trying to keep her distracted but his attempts fail and Emma almost always, ends up crying in his arms because she knows she's lost her best friend in the world and there isn't anything she can do to fix it. That's how it feels to her anyway.

Other days, Emma doesn't leave her room, staying in bed all day and doesn't receive any visitors. She turns Killian away, even though he only wants to keep her company, lift her spirits and just be there for her and the baby. It hurts him to walk away but in the end, he realizes that this a problem he cannot fix and it's between Emma and Isabella.

One day, tired of staying in bed all day, crying and generally being miserable, Emma takes the initiative, sits down at her bureau and starts writing a letter.

_Dear Isabella,_

_I know I have no right to ask for your forgiveness but I want you to know how I feel during this time apart. I miss you, I miss your company, the laughter, our shared secrets and inside jokes. I wasn't lying when I said that you're the closest thing to a sister to me._

_And I feel horrible about that distance and animosity between us right now. It was never my intention to ever hurt you, but tell you the truth because you deserve that. Your father also deeply regrets keeping this secret from you and I hope, you can also forgive him._

_We both love you so much and I sincerely hope, deep down, I haven't lost our friendship because it truly is the most important thing in the world to me. I love you and I am sorry again._

_Love, Emma_

Emma re-reads the letter, folds it and places it an unsealed envelope and goes to Isabella's room, slipping it under her door and walks away. If she reads it, then Isabella will seek her out and if she doesn't, Emma's heart will continue to break.

~~

It's been about three weeks since the confrontation and two days since Emma left her letter for Isabella; she doesn't expect matters to be resolved overnight but the continued silence worries her. The good news is that Isabella is talking to her father and brother again and that gives Emma hope, that maybe Isabella will talk to her soon too.

But Emma knows not to keep her hopes up or push Isabella to forgive her. This reconciliation has to come from her because she wants it, not because Emma demands it. So Emma continues to keep her distance, watching her stepdaughter from afar.

~~

Killian doesn't quite know what to make of the princess' request to see him but he's not about to turn her down; he meets with her in nursery and doesn't talk until she addresses him first. He watches her walk around the room, thinking of the days Emma spent time alone here thinking about their relationship. Isabella sighs, turning to the Captain.

“I need to ask you something and I want you to be honest with me,” she starts.

Killian relaxes a bit, but not much. “I will be,” he promises, “What is it m'lady asks?”

“I understand why father didn't tell me he couldn't conceive anymore children. He loved my mother very much and I can understand his pain, when he says he not only lost her but my baby sister too,” Isabella says, “And I think, I believe Emma when she says that she loves my father and my brother and I; and I believe that she loves you too...”

“She does,” Killian says, “love you, your brother and father. You should never question that, princess,”

“But she still loves you too and you are, not only this baby's father but her true love and that is a different kind of love than the one Emma shares with my father,” Isabella continues, “So my question is, Killian Jones, how do you see all of this ending?”

He shrugs, not really sure how to answer. Of course, he wishes for a happy ending with Emma but it'll never be a true happy ending; not as long as she is married to Leonidas. “I don't know princess,” he admits, “But you should know, before I agreed to all of this, I was reluctant too because I wasn't certain there would be a happy ending for us. But I still hope for one, not only with Emma but for her to have a chance at her own happy ending,”

“What do you mean?”

“The happy ending she envisions for herself includes having everyone she loves in her baby’s' life: Leonidas, Charles, you and me, all living as one big happy family. I don't fault her for wanting that and I hope that's still a possibility but I would understand if it's not anymore,” he says.

Isabella sighs, walking around the nursery and picks up a stuffed animal, clutching it to her breast. “Emma wrote me a letter. I must have read it over some ten times, cried every time reading it,” she says , “I don't doubt that she loves me, I don't doubt that she loves my father but this betrayal still hurts,”

“It hurts her too m'lady,”

Isabella turns and walks closer to him, still holding onto the stuffed animal. “I've never been in love. I've been so sheltered most of my life. Sometimes I wonder if I will ever find true love myself,” she says, “What does it feel like when you're with Emma? What does true love feel like?”

Killian stares blankly at the princess, unsure how to best answer. “I'm not a writer or a poet but it feels, it feels like – when I'm with her, nothing else matters. I know exactly what she's thinking about and she knows the same about me; we compliment each other and it feels like, we're one person, completing the other,”

Isabella smiles solemnly.

“I won't ever apologize or regret loving Emma and could never stop loving her, but there is room in her heart Isabella for more than one love,” he says.

“Thank you Killian,”

“You're welcome m'lady,”

~~

Emma sighs, staring solemnly at the chocolate covered strawberry. Normally, chocolate lightens her mood but not today and in fact, she's found that her appetite as of late has decreased.

Leonidas and Marley warned her that she needs to eat properly, for the baby and she tries to, but her depressed mood lately hasn't helped matters. Emma sits back, resting a hand on her growing belly.

“I'm sorry baby,” she cries, “I know you need food but my heart is broken at the moment and sadly, not even chocolate covered strawberries can make me feel better,”

She tries instead to nibble on some bread, not noticing Isabella standing in the doorway, watching her. “Your baby needs to eat Emma,” Isabella says, startling her.

Emma sets her food aside and stands, regarding Isabella. “Isabella, how are you?”

“I read your letter,” she says, “I read it and re-read many times over, crying each time and believing every word of it,”

Emma smiles at her hopefully.

“I had an inkling that something was going on when you first arrived here. I remember watching the way you were with Captain Jones. Even at the wedding reception, I watched the two of you dance together and it was very obvious how much you loved each other and still do,” she admits, “And a part of me wanted to believe the fantasy, that this baby belonged to us but deep down, I knew there was a chance she didn't,”

“Isabella,” Emma starts, “I really am sorry for lying to you and regardless of who the father is, we are a family and I still love you and want so much, for some kind of confirmation that I haven't lost you,”

Isabella starts crying and Emma wipes away a tear. “The thing that I hated the most was that you couldn't tell me the truth from the beginning but I understand why you didn't and I do forgive you, Emma,” she cries, “And I do miss you and knowing the truth now, doesn't make me love the baby any less than a few weeks ago. We are a family and I do love you and I'm sorry too,”

“Why are you sorry?”

“I'm sorry because I wanted to believe the fantasy and ignored your pain, and you shouldn't have felt that you needed to hide it from me,” she cries.

Emma hugs her tenderly.

“Because I can’t have you lying to me, Emma; not you,” Isabella continues.

“I’ll always be honest with you. I promise,” Emma cries with her.

Isabella smiles. “How's your appetite now? We can call for a bigger feast than chocolate covered strawberries. I miss our family dinners,” she says.

“I miss them too and by all means, let's eat,”

tbc

 


	23. Mother's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma's about to say something and then stops, feeling something and Isabella and Killian rush to her side. “Like I said, the first one to know,” she says, wincing, “I think my water just broke,”

It's getting close to her due date, everyone knows it is. Every time Emma sits down uneasily or feels a cramp, someone asks her if she's okay. It was sweet the first five times it happened but hearing that phrase another ten more times, is getting on her nerves. She could go into labor any day now and that's why everyone (her husband, lover and stepchildren) are all on edge. Everyone, except her.

Emma's spending the day in the nursery, away from everyone but there are still guards posted outside in the event she does go into labor; they can quickly call the king and Marley. Normally, the silence bothers her but today, it's refreshing to be able to sit in her rocker, stroking her belly and just relaxing.

It's a pleasant quiet.

She closes her eyes, inhaling and exhaling and when she opens her eyes, Killian's there.

“You shouldn't be alone love,” he says, offering her his hand.

Emma takes it and he pulls her up. “I thought I would have a quiet day away from everyone,” she reasons, “With the baby's due date getting closer everyday,”

Killian brushes her cheek and places his hand on her growing tummy, feeling for the baby. Emma smiles, watching him and it's adorable to see him so attached already. “Emma,” he says suddenly, “I think you should rest,”

“I was resting before,”

“I mean on a bed,” he says, “Come with me love,”

He takes her to her room and helps her into her bed. Once she's settled, Isabella pops into the room, looking her stepmother worriedly and then glances at Killian. “Is it time already?” she asks, “The baby's coming?”

“Calm down,” Emma soothes, “I think I would be the first one to know if the baby is coming,”

“All the same Emma, you should take it easy,” Killian adds.

Emma's about to say something and then stops, feeling something and Isabella and Killian rush to her side. “Like I said, the first one to know,” she says, wincing, “I think my water just broke,”

“I'll call father and ring for Marley,” Isabella says, racing out of the room.

“Killian, stay with me,” Emma cries, reaching for his hand and squeezing it.

He takes her hand, wiping her hair with his other and kisses her forehead. “I'm right here love,” he promises, “I'm not going anywhere,”

~~

Isabella finds her father and brother together and as soon as they see her panicked face, they know Emma's going into labor. Charles summons Marley and Isabella takes her father to Emma's room.

Emma's practicing breathing and Killian's holding her hand through it all. The Captain notices the King and stands, letting him take his spot beside Emma's bed.

“The baby?” he asks.

“She's an impatient one,” Emma says, “Marley coming?”

“I'm here your highness,” Marley announces, coming over to the bed and checking her. He feels Emma's stomach and knows, it is indeed time to deliver.

Killian backs away watching and Emma reaches for him. Leonidas looks between his wife and the Captain and beckons him back over to the bed. The King kneels on the right and Killian's on the left. “Okay Emma, I need you to start pushing,” Marley advises. “The baby's almost here,”

Emma looks at Killian and then to her husband. She thought when this would happen, it would be her, Leonidas and Marley but having Killian there is comforting. He's the reason why this is happening. This is her baby and his too, and he deserves to be here.

“We're all here for you Emma,” Leonidas says, smiling at her.

Emma braces herself before she starts pushing, screaming and panting.

~~

Isabella's nervous, listening to Emma's screams but Charles assures her, that's normal for a first time birth. She has to push the baby out and Marley knows what he's doing. He's been the family doctor since they were children and assisted their mother in all of her pregnancies.

“What do you think it is? A boy or a girl?” she asks.

“I don't know,” Charles reasons, “But she will be one lucky baby. She has two fathers' who love her so much already,”

~~

Emma inhales, falling back onto the bed, taking a mini break from the first round of pushing. Marley keeps the time and looks to her when she's supposed to start pushing again. She squeezes Killian's hand and bears down again, pushing a little harder than before.

“Keep pushing Emma!” Marley cries, “I can see the head. Keep pushing,”

Killian raises an eyebrow and looks to see if he can see the baby's head; the next time, he blinks, he can see the shoulders. Emma takes a short break and starts pushing again. Through her cries, Marley's telling her she's doing perfect but she needs to keep pushing.

“Oy!” Killian cries, “Emma love, you're doing a good job. Keep pushing!”

Emma feels the heat in her cheek and the strain from pushing but she needs to keep going. Her baby needs her too and this is the moment she's been waiting for, for nine months. This is it. She bears down, pushing with all her might, her screams echoing through the hallway and then Marley tells her to stop.

Once she does, she hears a baby crying and she's there, all bundled up and tiny in Marley's arms. Leonidas finds a blanket, helps to clean her off and then hands the infant to Emma, placing her gently in her arms.

Killian can't stop staring at the baby and Emma starts crying because she's so beautiful and perfect. The child wiggles in her arms and barely manages to open her eyes and when she does, they're blue like Killian's.

“She's beautiful,” Emma cries, “She's so beautiful,”

Killian sticks out his finger and the baby's hand finds it, holding it and he smiles. “She has a strong grip,” he says. “Such a tiny lass,”

Emma looks up at Leonidas and he smiles lovingly at her. Tears swell in her eyes, looking at him and she mouths “thank you” to him. He comes over and kisses her forehead, smiling hello at his new daughter.

Marley leaves the new family alone, finding Isabella and Charles in the hallway.

“How's Emma? Is the baby alright?” Isabella asks.

“Mother and daughter are wonderful,” he reports and Isabella smiles, hugging the doctor and then rushes into the room, followed closely by Charles.

Isabella can't help but cry and gush over her new baby sister, Charles congratulates his father and Emma looks at Killian, smiling lovingly at him.

This is the happy ending Emma always wanted and she could not love Killian more than she does right now.

~~

Emma spends the next couple of days resting. Isabella spends time with the baby, playing hide and seek and Leonidas rests with his wife, taking care of her. After a week of resting, Emma's legs are starting to get cramped and she needs to walk. Leonidas helps her from the bed and takes her and the baby to the nursery, so they have more room to play.

The king places her in the crib and comes over to Emma, holding her hands and kisses her. “How do you feel my dear?” he asks.

“Still tired,” she admits, “But happy to be out of bed,”

Emma glances at the baby's crib and then looks seriously at her husband. “We're parents now – I mean, I am. This isn't really new for you,”

He laughs. “It's new for me since the last time I held a baby was almost 30 years ago,” he reasons, “but I'm happy to be able to experience it again with you, Emma,”

“Was Charles a good baby?” she asks.

“He was very demanding as I recall, always needed attention but Isabella, she demanded attention in a different way. She would behave like a little angel and then see, what kind of mischief she could get away with,” he remembers. “I sent a letter to your mother's kingdom, telling her about the baby. She and your father will be arriving here next week,”

Emma smiles. “Good. I look forward to seeing them and introducing them to this little princess,” she coos, smiling fondly at her daughter. “She's so beautiful and precious and I love her so much,”

“She also doesn't have a name,” he reminds her, “Any thoughts on that?”

“I have a few ideas, yes,” Emma says, “But there's also a bigger issue we have to talk about. Killian's role in her life. Leonidas, I know he can't claim her but he deserves a place...”

He sighs. “I know,” he muses, “But you'll be happy to know I have figured something out; a little work-around that will allow Killian access to his daughter,”

“You have?”

“I have,” he confirms, “He deserves to love her as I do and it isn't fair that he can't love her as his own. That is why I am making a special decree, to be announced very soon,”

Emma looks at her daughter and then hugs her husband, crying again. He doesn't have to do this; Leonidas can follow the law and cut Killian off from all access to his daughter but he's making a special exception. “Thank you,” she cries.

“You're welcome Emma,” he whispers, “It's the least I can do,”

“No, it's more than enough; it's perfect,”

tbc


	24. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian doesn't know what to expect when Emma and Leonidas summon him to the nursery. He hasn't seen Emma in a week because she's been resting and only seen glimpses of his daughter. Being in the nursery, waiting for their arrival, he feels nervous and thinks, maybe his time is up. He knows Emma won't turn him away but has no idea what Leonidas will do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like it's really appropriate that I'm posting this chapter now before Father's Day weekend. You all are in for a big treat and a huge payoff with this one!

Killian doesn't know what to expect when Emma and Leonidas summon him to the nursery. He hasn't seen Emma in a week because she's been resting and only seen glimpses of his daughter. Being in the nursery, waiting for their arrival, he feels nervous and thinks, maybe his time is up. He knows Emma won't turn him away but has no idea what Leonidas will do.

King Leonidas is Emma's husband after all and the father of her child by law. The only thing that connects him to his daughter is the fact that they share the same blood but that's it. If he has to leave, he hopes to at least be able to hold his daughter in his arms once, to look into her eyes and see that she is his.

Leonidas and Emma finally arrive. The baby is sleeping in her arms and Emma goes over to the crib, laying her down gently before walking over to Killian. She glances back at Leonidas and then to her lover, hugging him.

He hopes this isn't a goodbye.

“Leonidas and I have something important to tell you,” Emma starts and Killian tenses, feeling maybe his first instinct was right. He looks at Emma, bracing himself but the smile on her face is soft and heartfelt. “You are to be Keira's godfather,”

“Keira?” he asks.

“That's her name, Keira,” Emma confirms, “And you will be her godfather,”

Killian looks at Leonidas, unsure what to make of the situation. “I have made a special decree, declaring you Keira's godfather,” he says.

“You'll be allowed to spend as much time with her as you want,” Emma continues, “Leonidas and I will not deny you that. However, you should know one of the major duties as her godfather means that sometimes, you maybe required to babysit,”

“The princess will be my goddaughter,” he realizes.

“Well, the kingdom will know you as her godfather but in here, you will also be her father,” Emma clarifies, “My parents will be arriving next week, in time for the baptism and you'll be required to be there, officially declaring yourself in your new role,”

“Do you agree to this Captain?” Leonidas asks.

He looks at Emma and glances at the sleeping baby in the crib and then to the king. “I do,” he says, “I bloody accept it,”

Leonidas smiles, coming over and shaking his hand. “I was hoping you would but that's not all,” he says.

“There's more?”

Emma shrugs. “As her godfather, you will have to live here in the palace but you also need a job,” she reasons.

“What can I do?”

“As I understand it, before you came here, you were a Captain of your own ship but gave that up so you could be with Emma. I'm offering that to you again. You will have command of my fleet as well as act as my ambassador to neighboring realms. You'll have a monthly salary, the details of which we can discuss later...you can have this but only if you truly want it,”

Killian doesn't know what to say.

He's going to be his daughter's godfather, be able to spend time with her any time he wants, have command of his own ship, a job as an ambassador to the different realms, get a monthly salary and live in the palace with Emma and his daughter. He gets to see them both everyday, watch his daughter grow, see her take her first steps, say her first words and see her blossom into the beautiful young woman he knows she will become one day.

And he'll have Emma too. It feels like a dream but it is quite honestly, the best possible outcome at the moment and he couldn't ask for more.

“Killian?” Emma asks.

“Yes,” he breaths, “I'll take it, all of it,”

Leonidas smiles. “I had a feeling that you would agree,” he says, “Congratulations again Captain Jones,”

Emma walks over to the crib, gently picks up Keira and brings her to Killian. The little princess is still sleeping but it doesn't matter. “Would you like to hold her?” she asks.

“Oh bloody yes,” he cries.

Emma laughs and gently hands him to her, making sure her head is positioned right and he's holding her properly. Killian walks around the nursery, staring in awe of his daughter, his daughter.

She's the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Her eyelids flutter open, waking groggily from her nap and she looks up at him with her big blue eyes, matching his own. He can even see a hint of black hair on her scalp. This is definitely his little girl and she's going to know it, everyday of her life.

“Hello there beautiful,” he whispers, “I'm your godfather, name's Captain Killian Jones. I've never held a baby before. I hope I'm doing it right. But you're not complaining so I'm guess I'm doing okay. Gods, you are so perfect like your mother,”

Emma smiles at him, resting her head on Leonidas' shoulder watching Killian carry their daughter.

“You're too young to understand the circumstances that brought you into this world but know that you are loved, by your mother, your father, your big brother, sister and by me,” he says, bouncing her gently in his arms. “Keira, my Keira...I love you lass and always will,”

He kisses her tiny forehead and he can see a hint of a smile, staring up at him.

~~

Snow White and Prince Charming arrive earlier than expected but that's alright. Emma takes them to meet Keira and then explains to them the situation, regarding Killian.

Charming has his concerns but they aren't harsh and Snow can't help but feel very proud of her daughter, finding a way to have her happy ending without hurting anyone's feelings.

Snow knows that Emma loves her husband. Emma could have easily run away with Killian months ago if she wanted but she stayed and was determined to have two of the most important men in her life.

Killian drops into the nursery, and Snow and Charming regard him politely. He sees Keira in Snow's arms and comes over to his daughter, smiling hello and kissing her little forehead. “She's a precious girl, isn't she?” he teases, “Look at her, already charming her grandparents. That will only get worse once she gets older because then we'll have to worry about the men charming her,”

“It's too early to start thinking about that,” Charming muses, smiling, “I think a congratulations is in order, Captain Jones,”

He glances at Emma and then looks to her parents. “Aye,” he says. “I'm Keira's godfather and couldn't be happier,”

Snow smiles thoughtfully at him, still holding said baby in her arms. It's so obvious, watching him dote over Keira how much he truly loves his daughter and that familiar bond will only grow with time. This little princess will be so blessed and is incredibly lucky to have both of her fathers' in her life but most of all, she gets Killian and no matter what happens down the road, he will always be there for her.

“Welcome to the family Captain,” Charming says, extending his hand to him.

Killian shakes his hand and Snow gives Keira to her mother and Snow comes to him and hugs him. “Welcome to the family Killian,” she says.

“Thank you,” he cries. “I'm honored,”

~~

It's difficult to tell who's more excited about baby Keira's baptism. There's Isabella, who can't stop smiling and being sweet with Keira, making sure her dress is pretty; Leonidas, whom Emma knows is nervous but he hides it well. Emma's nervous because she wants everything to be perfect because this is not only her daughter's special day but Killian's as well and of course, there's Killian.

Emma's never seen Killian Jones a nervous wreck before but that is exactly what he is an hour before Keira's christening. She finds him alone, pacing nervously in the nursery. Emma sighs before tentatively approaching him. He jumps when she touches his shoulder and then relaxes once he realizes, it's only her.

“Killian, what's wrong?” she asks.

“Do you really think I can do this?” he counters.

Emma smiles at him. “Of course, you can,” she assures him, “I have every confidence in you. Looking back over the past nine months, anytime I needed you, you were there for me. I remember being with you the first time Keira kicked. There was love already there in your eyes before she was even born and that love will only continue to grow as she gets older,”

“But I can't be her --”

“You are,” Emma reasons, “By law, you can't be her father but you are her father and no one can ever take that away from you,”

Killian relaxes a bit but Emma knows that he's still on edge. “It was difficult for me to imagine what life would be like after you gave birth. I was happy to be there for you again but after that, I didn't expect anymore. I didn't expect any of this, everything you've given me Emma and sometimes, I feel like it's a dream and it's going to be taken away from as quickly as it was given,”

“It's not a dream. Killian, this is real. You are going to be there for Keira. You're going to be there for all the moments that matter and hopefully, one day when she's older, she'll know you as her father,” Emma continues, “But right now, she needs you as her godfather and I need you,”

He smiles at her lovingly, kissing her cheek. “That's an easy one because I will always be there for you, lass,” he says, “My darling Emma,”

“Are you ready then?” she asks.

“I'm ready,” he promises her.

~~

It feels real when he's standing in the chapel dais, along with Emma, Leonidas and his family, watching the bishop christen young Keira. Snow White, Prince Charming and Marley have a front row seat and a few members of the royal court, observing behind them. Keira sleeps through most of it but her nose does twitch a little when she feels the cold holy water sprinkled on her forehead and it spills onto her nose.

After the confirmation, the bishop asks for the princess' godparents to step forward and that's Killian cue to step up and present himself. He doesn't notice how he's the only one take the responsibility but it doesn't bother him. The bishop blesses him and then Keira again, before allowing him to present her to the people. Emma smiles, watching father and daughter.

Everything is perfect and wonderful.

tbc


	25. Four Months Later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She turns around and looks at him. “You and I have come a long way together,” Emma reflects, “It's been a difficult journey but I wouldn't trade any of the angst, the pain, the love because it's all worth it. I love you Killian, you're my love and always will be,”

The first four months were difficult, mostly because Keira's not a night sleeper, forcing her and Leonidas to take turns, staying up with her, trying their best to get her to sleep. She has a crib in their bedroom, in addition to the one in the nursery and Emma and Leonidas alternate nights staying awake.

One night, it's just Emma with Keira in the nursery, trying to cuddle her to sleep and she notices someone else nearby and Emma cautiously walks with Keira to the door, ready to beat down whoever it is. Keira's already fallen asleep in her arms and she swears she's going to hurt anyone who might wake her up again.

“Oy! Emma love” Killian cries, “No need to be so violent,”

Emma relaxes and he looks down at the baby.

“She's still not sleeping properly?” he asks and gestures for Emma to hand Keira over.

Emma's reluctant at first because Keira is a light sleeper but she gently passes her into his arms.

He sways with her and Emma takes a moment, sitting down in the rocker. “There you go,” he whispers, “Keira, do me a favor love? Give your mother and Leonidas a break, huh? Sleep good through the night like a good girl?”

He bounces her in his arms and Emma smiles, watching him and it's so sweet to see Killian with their daughter. She leans back in the rocker, rocking herself to sleep and closes her eyes, listening to Killian's subtle movements as he walks around with Keira. He glances at Emma, sees her sleeping, finds a blanket, slaps it over his shoulder and then kneels in front of her, placing it over her.

Then, he checks Keira, makes sure she is really asleep before going over to the crib and gently places her in it. Killian finds another rocker for himself and sits by the crib, watching his daughter.

~~

Morning comes too early and Keira, like her mother isn't a morning person so it isn't a surprise to find that mother and daughter still asleep. Killian wakes first, checks Keira and then sees Emma, kisses her forehead and slips out from the room. He meets Leonidas on his way out.

“They're still asleep,” he says.

Leonidas sighs. “She got Keira to sleep finally,” he surmises, “That's good. No need to wake them both now,”

“Actually, Emma tried and I heard her walking to the nursery last night and thought, I should probably do something to help her since I am Keira's godfather,” Killian reasons. “I hope that's alright,”

“Killian, that is more than alright and thank you, for giving Emma a reprieve. I love children, I do but the staying up late nights trying to get them to sleep, isn't a fun task,” he says, “but I'm glad you were there to help,”

“It means a lot to me, being Keira's godfather. I realize it isn't just a title,” Killian continues, “It means helping out Emma whenever she needs it and I don't mind,”

Leonidas smiles. “I know Killian and believe me, Emma and I are very grateful to you for help,” he reassures him.

“So much talking out here,” Emma mutters, closing the nursery door behind her and looking between her husband and lover. “My neck has a cramp,”

“Good morning Emma,” Leonidas says, smiling at her.

“It's morning? That's what that light in the nursery is,” she mutters, “Keira can continue sleeping but I really need my bed and probably a neck massage,”

“I can spend the morning with Keira,” Leonidas offers.

Killian raises his eyebrow. “I don't mind staying with her,” he says.

“You two can work out who takes what shift, but I really need my bed and a massage,” Emma reasons, taking her leave.

~~

Emma smiles happily, seeing her bed. She plops onto it, grabs her pillow and closes her eyes. She's already well-rested but more sleep couldn't hurt. Being a new mother is exhausting but she's lucky that she isn't alone. Leonidas could have divorced her months ago after she told him the truth about Killian but he didn't and even gave him a job in his navy. He's a wonderful husband and father and he and Killian adore Keira so much.

She smiles, stretching her aching muscles and moans, feeling how tight the back of her neck really is and sits up, trying her best to massage it.

“You don't need to do that love,”

Emma knows that voice and doesn't need to turn around to see his blue eyes. Killian sits behind her on the bed and starts massaging her neck. The last time he gave her a massage, she felt so restless and aroused, she asked Killian to make love to her and they felt Keira kick for the first time. It was a truly special moment and Emma's glad that he was there to experience it with her.

“How does that feel Emma?” he asks, kneading her shoulders and neck.

“Much better,” she says and falls back into his arms, “I was remembering the last time you gave me a massage,”

Killian smiles and kisses her shoulder. “I remember that too,” he says, “I was worried making love to you would hurt the baby but it turned out, it only excited little Keira and she kicked,”

She turns around and looks at him. “You and I have come a long way together,” Emma reflects, “It's been a difficult journey but I wouldn't trade any of the angst, the pain, the love because it's all worth it. I love you Killian, you're my love and always will be,”

He kisses her forehead. “I will always love you Emma,” he whispers. “And we will get there one day, the moment we can finally be together as it should be: as a family,”

“I hope so but you should know, I'm alright with waiting. I can be patient,” she teases.

“I know Emma. I can be patient too. Honestly, being here with you and Keira, it's enough for me,” he cries. “I love her so much and I will always love you too, Emma. I won't ever not want to be with you, but we have right now, it's enough,”

She smiles at him. “I know what you mean,” she says, “And it's enough for me too but I still hope for that true happy ending one day, Killian. I won't ever stop dreaming of it,”

“I know, me too love,” he says, hugging her.

tbc

 


	26. One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He smiles at her knowingly. “You'll find out one day, I promise,” he assures her, “I love her too but I also realize, I won't always be around and she will need a father and the last thing I want is for you to be alone too,”

After another three months, Keira is finally sleeping through the night giving Emma and Leonidas a chance to have uninterrupted sleep.

During the day, Emma plays with her in the nursery; Leonidas spends time with her and the baby when he can but if he's not available, Killian or Isabella are there. Isabella spoils Keira so much, in love and attention and Killian, if he could spend every waking moment with Keira, he would.

One day, when Keira is close to nine months old, something happens in the nursery. Killian and Isabella are there; Emma prompts her baby to come to her, holding out a dragon stuffed animal as an incentive. Keira stares at the purple animal, glances at Killian and Isabella and then to her mother. She adores Killian and Isabella and Emma can tell, she's deciding who she wants to spend her time with.

Killian's inviting smile and friendly eyes are tempting; she loves the feeling of him holding her and kind of likes the stuffed animal. It's almost too much but Keira makes a decision right there what she wants. She starts crawling towards Emma, reaching for the stuffed toy and then something else happens, once she gets closer. She stands suddenly and Killian and Isabella can't believe their eyes.

She wobbles a bit at first and then finds her ground, taking one step at a time, reaching once again for the stuffed animal. Emma happily gives it to her and Keira sits with it in Emma's lap for a moment, before walking over to Killian and sitting in his lap, playing with the toy.

“Should I be jealous now that she likes you better than me?” Emma teases.

Killian smiles, “Not at all love,” he says, “But I think she knows what a handsome and charming man I am,”

Isabella laughs, watching her suck on the dragon's paw. “Keira doesn't like to play favorites, do you?” she asks.

~~

It still feels like a dream as Emma carries Keira to the dining room for dinner. Killian's with her and Keira's staring at him the whole time, they're walking. Emma still can't get over seeing Keira take her first steps and with Killian and Isabella present too. She's happy he was there with her; Keira is his daughter after all and shouldn't be excluded from seeing stuff like that.

“There you are finally,” Leonidas says, “I hear that there's some exciting news to share,”

“She took her first steps,” Emma cries, “Well, she was crawling first then quickly switched into walking,”

Killian smiles proudly. “It was really amazing,” he says breathlessly. “Isabella was there too,”

Leonidas glances at his daughter. “I know, she couldn't stop talking about it,” he teases her.

Killian helps Emma into her seat and then takes Keira into his arms, carrying her over to his seat. It was odd at first, joining in on family dinners but Emma assured him that he doesn't need to feel uncomfortable. He is a part of a family now and much to everyone's surprise, Leonidas and Killian have actually been getting along better.

They are co-parents and both men love Keira so much, Emma couldn't be more happy. A handmaiden comes by with small finger foods for Keira and Killian feeds them to her one at a time.

Emma can't help but stare at Killian and their daughter a moment; they are so perfect together and their bond is growing every day. It's so beautiful to watch.

Keira is wonderful when she's in her father's arms; she doesn't fuss and maybe on some level, she does know that Killian is a part of her. But Emma also hopes that she thinks of Leonidas as her father too. They both are.

That evening after putting Keira down and changing into her nightgown, Emma sits by her crib, staring at her lovingly. Leonidas notices her and comes over, looking at baby Keira.

“Today was a good day,” he says.

“Yes, it was,” she agrees and looks back at him, “I hope you don't feel left out,”

Leonidas looks at her curiously, crossing his arms.

Emma sighs. “I mean, Killian was there to see her take her first steps and you weren't,” she says, “and I know you would loved to see her do that,”

Leonidas comes over and kisses Emma's forehead, bracing her shoulders and smiles fondly. “Seeing my child walk for the first is not new to me, Emma. I saw Charles and Isabella do it when they were Keira's age and no, I don't begrudge Killian for being there. He deserves to be able to witness all these special moments with Keira. I want him too,” he explains.

“It doesn't bother you?”

“It does a little but not as much as you would think,” he admits, “Listen to me Emma, I know the law but when it comes down to it, Killian has every right to be there for Keira, to watch her learn all these things, grow up because he is her father. The title of godfather is only a formality where the law is concerned, so we can give him an excuse to spend time with her but I won't ever deny that Killian Jones is Keira's father,”

Emma studies him curiously. “So, what does that – what are you saying?” she wonders.

He smiles at her knowingly. “You'll find out one day, I promise,” he assures her, “I love her too but I also realize, I won't always be around and she will need a father and the last thing I want is for you to be alone too,”

Emma doesn't know what to say. She feels sad for him and isn't sure if he's telling her that he's – and with that last thought, she starts crying. “No, you can't die!” she cries. “You need to be here,”

Leonidas smiles warmly at her, brushing her cheek. “I didn't say that I would be dying tomorrow, Emma,” he reminds her, “But one day, I will pass from this world but I have made proper arrangements for you and Keira. You won't ever be alone,”

“But not today?”

“Certainly not today or tomorrow,” he promises her, kissing her forehead and goes to the bed, laying down.

Emma brushes away her tears, picks up Keira and kisses her goodnight, puts her back and goes to sleep herself. She still feels anxious but she believes him when that he won't be dying tonight or tomorrow.

~~

What Leonidas said to her, stays with Emma the next day. She wakes early, checks Keira and lingers in front of her crib, thinking about his words. She wants to push them away but it is a tough, harsh reality.

Almost a year ago, Emma was reluctant to marry Leonidas, thinking him too old to be her husband, thinking only about her happiness and then she met him and he wasn't at all like she thought he would be.

Isabella and Charles helped her transition into her new life and getting to know her husband-to-be before their wedding, helped too. He gave her her own horse, Thor; courted her and even agreed to let Killian sleep with her so she could conceive.

Leonidas is wonderful father and husband and it'll be very difficult for Emma one day, when he finally passes, more so than she thought. He's been her constant companion and yes, she'll never love him the same way she loves Killian but she still loves him too.

Keira wakes groggily finally and Emma smiles at her. The baby smiles and Emma reaches into the crib, picks her up and carries her over to the bed. Leonidas is still asleep, not much of an early bird these days and Emma slides into bed next to him, positioning Keira between her legs.

“I love you both so much,” she whispers, “and I hope you know how much your fathers' love you, my little princess. Hopefully, you will know their love for the rest of your life and will never want for anything,”

Emma kisses her cheek and turns to Leonidas, looking down at him. She remembers how scared she was to allow herself to feel something for him; how she promised herself that she would think of Killian on her wedding night and then realized, she couldn't do that. He's given her so much and asked for very little in return. Anyone else would have turned her out long ago but he didn't do that.

Keira reaches out and touches Leonidas face, waking him prematurely.

He laughs and kisses her little fingers. “I thought this little one was supposed to be sleeping in her crib?” he asks.

“I thought you were supposed to wake early,” Emma counters.

Leonidas turns and looks at her. “Are you questioning the king?” he teases.

“I don't want you to slip into any bad habits, especially if they come from me,” Emma reasons, “but I think breakfast should be ready now,”

She kisses him quickly and then stands, picks up Keira, puts her back in her crib and changes.

Leonidas rises slowly, his shoulder aching horribly but sits, stretching it for a moment, easing the pain and then gets out of bed.

~~

Emma has breakfast with her husband, stepchildren, Keira and Killian; then, she parts ways with them and Killian escorts her to the nursery.

He immediately knows something is amiss because she's very quiet and doesn't ask her about it until they're alone.

“Emma, what's going on love?” he asks.

Keira's still tired, so Emma let's her rest in the crib and then she turns to Killian, bracing her hands around her waist. “I don't know how to explain it,” she says.

He smiles, comes over and kisses her forehead. “Try love,” he whispers.

Emma's hesitant to say now and Killian gets nervous; maybe, Leonidas changed his mind after all and is taking away his rights as a father. He can do that since he is the king. “Emma, you're scaring me with this silence,” Killian warns her.

“Last night, I had a discussion with Leonidas. I asked him if he felt left out of Keira's life,” she starts, “He said that he doesn't and he's happy that you're able to see all these important moments with her,”

Killian smiles. “I'm happy too. Is that why you were apprehensive?”

“He also said that the title of godfather is only a formality where the law is concerned but he won't ever deny that you are Keira's father,” Emma says.

Killian doesn't know what to say. He feels humbled of course but also feels that there is more. “And?”

She shrugs. “He also said that he made proper arrangements for Keira and I since he doesn't me want to ever be alone,” Emma says, looking at him seriously.

“He's dying,”

“No, no. He assured me he isn't - not today and not tomorrow,” Emma says hurriedly, “Maybe I'm reading too much into this, I mean, he's still in good health. If there were any major concerns, Isabella, Charles and Marley would have told me already. I think he was only being cautious,”

“Of course,” Killian reasons, “and he would tell you if anything were wrong. You're probably right love,”

“Yeah,”

tbc

 


	27. All Is Not Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It passes momentarily and when he looks up, Emma's there. “Are you alright?” she asks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a crying chapter. Be prepared for that, so have some tissues handy as you read.

Emma is wrong. There is something wrong with her husband but the problem is, he's very good at concealing it from her. His shoulders aches more in the morning and there's a sharp pain when he stands.

Emma's too busy with Keira most of the time to even notice but Charles does. He discreetly tells his father to see Marley. The king initially refuses and then gives in.

He sees Marley and his diagnosis isn't good. The joint pains aren't nothing and Marley recommends delegating some duties to Charles so he can have proper rest. This doesn't alert Emma because Charles always helps his father when he needs it. But Leonidas doesn't like to rest all day, preferring to stay active so he seeks a compromise: morning walks with Isabella and naps in the afternoon. Exercise can only help him.

Occasionally, Emma and Keira go with him and since Keira is walking now, Emma watches her young daughter run through the gardens and looking at the various flowers.

After a month's worth of exercise and another check up with Marley, the king is in good health again. For awhile but the cramps keeps coming up and before he knows it, Keira is a year old.

She talks but is mostly shy, even around familiar faces. Keira's first birthday party is a big deal in the palace. Snow White and Prince Charming, the dwarfs and anyone Emma's family are close friends with, come down early to see the little princess.

Keira has a full head of black hair, pale skin and the most precious blue eyes like her father.

Killian spends most of the week before the party, trying to figure out what to give his daughter. Emma assures him whatever he gives her she will love, especially since Keira adores him so much.

Everyone is busy with last minute preparations, Emma taking on the most important duty of course: choosing the perfect birthday cake.

Emma loves chocolate and eventually settles on that. The day of the party arrives, the nursery is decked out with decorations, presents and Emma puts Keira in her first princess dress, a blue number to match her pretty eyes.

The dwarfs turn out to be Keira's favorite guests since she has never seen anyone as small as her, or at least semi-small. Happy and Dopey make funny faces at her, keeping her entertained and when she isn't looking, Killian sneaks in her present and hides them behind the others.

When it comes time for cake, Emma holds Keira and Killian feeds her the chocolate cake in small chunks. Her eyes wonder around the room, glancing several times impatiently at the presents. After the tenth glance, Emma knows it's time for presents.

Snow and Charming give Keira a stuffed brown horse and Emma promises one day when she's bigger, she'll have her own horse. The dwarfs give her her own stein with her name engraved; it's smaller than their regular mugs; Isabella spoils her with more dresses and Charles gives her a tiny tiara. Leonidas gives her more dolls she can play with and last, Killian's present.

Emma watches curiously as he goes back and brings out his present. He picks up Keira, sits her down in front of it and helps her unwrap. It's a tea set and a mermaid stuffed animal.

“Thank you Killy,” Keira cries, hugging him.

“Of course love,” he says.

Leonidas excuses himself for a moment, going out into the hallway. The air suddenly feels very stuffy and his collar is too tight. His hands feel cramped and there's a pain in his chest. His pulse is rushing and he feels as if he can't breathe, light-headed even. Leonidas leans against the wall, pacing himself and hopes whatever is happening, goes away soon.

It passes momentarily and when he looks up, Emma's there. “Are you alright?” she asks.

“I'm fine dear,” he assures her and yes, he does his feel his pulse going back to normal and it's passing.

Emma hugs and kisses him. “This is a perfect first birthday for Keira,” she says “and she loves it all, especially the dwarfs,”

Leonidas laughs, kisses Emma's forehead and she backs away, going back inside the nursery. Leonidas lingers a moment in the hallway, his breathing calming down and when he feels he's able, he re-joins the party.

~~

Leonidas sees Marley that evening and tells him about the episode. Marley is not happy and tells him that he needs to tell Emma about his health problems; he can't keep hiding them from her.

The king is stubborn though, not wanting to further alarm his wife that anything is wrong. He will tell her when he's ready to and even though this is his second major attack, Leonidas believes he is in otherwise very good health.

He keeps up his exercise and rest regiment, Charles takes on more duties and Emma doesn't notice a difference. His cramps still bother him in the morning but he manages to hide those from Emma and she doesn't suspect that there's anything wrong.

One morning, his body feels heavy and he can't massage away the cramps. Emma's worried at first and offers to stay with him, she doesn't have to take Keira to the nursery; she can stay there with him. Leonidas assures her he's only tired from being a new father again and there's nothing to really worry about.

Emma's still reluctant to leave him. He admires her devotion and thoughtfulness, but really, he'll be fine. Emma calls for breakfast in bed, something they rarely do, determined to stay with him because despite what he says, she doesn't believe him.

Isabella comes by later concerned and Emma asks her to take Keira to the nursery and call for Killian too. Today, she's taking care of her husband. Isabella goes over to her father, kisses him and then picks up Keira and leaves.

Marley hears about the king resting in bed and stops by with medicine, which the king promptly dismisses. Emma's never seen her husband so moody before and it worries her; she thinks about what he said to her about making formal preparations for her and Keira.

She takes Marley aside and demands to know what is going on but there is that doctor-patient confidentiality and the only thing he can tell her is that the king hasn't been feeling well lately. But he really should take the medicine because it'll ease his pain.

Emma doesn't push, dismisses him and goes back to her husband, lying in bed with him. She tries to talk to him about taking the medicine, they fight and eventually he gives in. He takes the medicine and it does alleviate his pain, temporarily but Emma has a feeling, whatever he's going through, medicine can't cure.

~~

She stays with him for the rest of the week; every morning when she wakes, she calls for breakfast in bed and then for Isabella to take Keira to the nursery because she doesn't want her to see him ill. Emma needs to focus her full attention on her husband because he needs her. He tries covering up the pain but eventually, that fails and it seems, so does everything else.

His appetite is the first to go, the aches get worse and Emma can't help but cry, watching him slowly slip away from her. Marley comes in and checks in on, but his condition isn't getting any better than a few days ago. Isabella, Charles and Killian are there.

Isabella starts crying and her brother comforts her; Emma wants to cry but keeps it in because she needs to be strong now. Killian watches her the whole time and tells her it's alright to cry but realizes she needs to face this herself, to be brave for Leonidas because he needs her. Emma dismisses them all; Isabella's reluctant to leave but Charles ushers her away.

Emma locks eyes with Killian and he wants to hold her; she wants him too but she can't now. Instead, he backs out of the room, Emma sighs and goes back to the bed. Leonidas is resting and Emma slips into bed, laying on her side and he opens his eyes, looking at her. She knows he's sick and isn't likely to get better anytime soon.

“You should have told me,” is all Emma can manage.

Leonidas smiles solemnly. “I wanted to spare your pain,” he says.

“I understand that but you were thinking that you were alone and you can hide stuff from me. Well, you're not alone and that means, if you need me, don't shut me out,” Emma cries, “and I'm not ready to lose you,”

He holds out his arm and Emma cuddles close, crying finally. “I'm sorry,” he says, “I can do many things Emma but I cannot cheat death, not even for love,”

“I wish you could,” she cries and he looks at her curiously, “Because I do love you. I know I don't say it enough. Sometimes, you probably think that I think of you as a father figure but I don't. I love you,”

“My only wish for you Emma, was that one day, love would grow in your heart for me,” he says, “I'm glad that it has and no, I never thought that of you,”

Emma looks up at him, still crying. “I'm sorry too,” she continues, “I'm sorry I took so long to really tell you,”

Leonidas is about to say something but the pain comes back and it's worse than before; now, the room feels as if it's spinning, his pulse speeds up and his throat feels dry.

Emma backs away, watching him and reaches out for his hand, holding it and pushes back her tears. He glances at her, wanting to say something and then his eyes roll up and his whole body stills.

She reaches over and brushes her hand over his eyes, closing them and then rests her head on his chest mourning him.

~~

It's soon for Emma to be a widow but that's what she is now, in addition to being a single mother of a young baby. Emma always thought that she would have more time with Leonidas, that he would at least have the chance to watch Keira grow up but death had other plans. She stays with him for an hour, before cleaning herself up and seeks out Charles, Isabella and Killian.

She finds all three of them in the nursery, the only safe, happy place for them to be. Killian's playing tea time with Keira but the moment she sees Emma, the girl lights up and Isabella and Charles go to her.

Isabella knows, reading Emma's solemn expression that her father has passed and she hugs her.

“He's gone,” Charles says.

“No,” Killian cries, “The medicine didn't help,”

Emma shrugs, feeling another round of crying coming on. “It didn't, only delayed his pain,” she says. Isabella hugs her again. “He hid it from all of us,”

Charles doesn't say anything and Killian observes his stone demeanor, sensing that he's holding something back but doesn't comment on it.

“Father was a good man,” Isabella remembers, “Do you think we can see him?”

Emma's not sure Isabella can handle it and looks to Charles for support. “I don't think it's a good idea, Issy,” he says gently, “But we do need to start working on preparations for his burial,”

That's when Emma breaks down because preparations for a burial, when Leonidas was alive and breathing more than hour ago and now, she has to say goodbye to him again. Killian puts Keira in her crib and goes over to Emma, holding her.

“I can't do this,” she cries, “I don't know how to do this. I didn't know he was sick but I feel like, I should have known so maybe I could ease his pain, be there for him instead of keeping me at a distance. That's was a part of our marriage vows, in sickness and in health,”

Isabella hugs her too and Emma breaks down again.

All is not well.

tbc


	28. What You Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes her a long while to figure out what she wants, doesn't notice the days turn into weeks and before she knows it, it's been three weeks since the funeral.

The next few days are a blur. An announcement regarding the king's death is made along with a notice of a funeral. Emma sends her parents a letter about it and they arrive two days later, but they're not alone. The dwarfs, blue fairy and Red accompany them. But Emma can't deal with all of them so Charles sees to them.

Emma spends time with her parents, telling them about her last moment with Leonidas, how she wishes that she knew earlier about his illness.

The day of the funeral arrives and all Emma wants to do is curl up in her bed and cry. But with some encouragement from her mother, she manages to get out of bed. The same bishop who married her and Leonidas performs the funeral ceremony. The hall is crowded with people, the only difference is the mood: a solemn one.

When it comes time to pay respects, Charles and Isabella go first, then her parents, the dwarfs and the Blue Fairy. Then, it's her turn.

She walks up to the alter, studying her husband's lifeless body; he looks exactly the same as the day she first met him, all dressed up in regal attire and a friendly smile, welcoming her to his court. She closes her eyes, remembering all the happy times with him. Emma remembers their wedding, the celebration after, him courting her when they were married, the family dinners and being in his presence in general.

Emma remembers his smile, how he would kiss her forehead, his understanding and love, always putting her needs first. She remembers how he didn't push Killian away when she went into labor.

Leonidas was selfless and a loving husband 'til the end, wanting to spare her the pain of his illness.

Emma opens her eyes and looks at him, smiling solemnly “I know you're at peace now,” she starts, “and everything you've done was because you loved me. It was hard enough saying goodbye the first time but here we are again,”

“You'll always be with me and I'll always love your children as I will always love you,” Emma cries and turns around.

Isabella ushers Emma aside and one by one, they watch as people come up and pay respects to their beloved king. She spots Killian in a corner and wants nothing more than to run into his arms and cry, but she's needed here. Isabella holds her hand the entire time.

~~

There's a brunch afterwards and Snow and Charming offer Charles and Isabella their condolences. Emma feels numb and can't cry. Family dinners won't be the same anymore, quieter without Leonidas there; even her bedroom feels like a darker place without him. She's a widow and a single mother now. Charles and Isabella are at least mature enough but Emma's not sure she can handle being the only parent for Keira.

She doesn't notice Charles watching her the whole time and in middle of discussion, he says that they need to talk about the will. Isabella glares at her brother and Emma groans, because thinking about the will is the last thing on her mind.

“Do we have to do this now Charles?” Emma asks, “Can't we wait a few days?”

“Unfortunately, we do and it can't wait. Father left very specific instructions for the will to be read after his funeral,” he says, “I'm sorry, Emma but this must be done,”

Emma looks to her parents and Snow immediately knows what to do. “We'll take care of Keira,” she says. Snow and Charming hug and then Isabella and Charles before leaving for the nursery.

“Captain Jones also needs to be here for the will reading,” Charles says.

Emma glances at Isabella and then to Charles. “Alright then,” she says.

~~

The only time Emma remembers seeing the grand hall empty was the night before her wedding when her parents asked to see it. Those were happier times, happy because she got to spend that evening with Killian. Those happy times are gone now and all there is, is this void. She notices Leonidas body is still on the alter, waiting to receive more people who wish to pay their respects. Then, she sees Killian doing exactly that.

He stands there, back turned to her, looking down at the king. Leonidas and Killian had every reason to hate each other; they were both in love with the same woman, her, but that hate never manifested itself. Nor did it ever become a competition between them for her affection.

After a moment, he turns around, sees her and Emma runs into his arms.

“I need you,” she cries. “I need you to stay because I can't be alone,”

Killian pulls back and looks at her, cupping her face with his hands and smiles. “You will never be alone, Emma,” he promises her, “I know you loved Leonidas and am still mourning him, but I will always be here for you love; you and Keira,”

“I know,” Emma says, “and I will need you but right now, Charles needs you more,”

Killian looks at her oddly and Emma laughs uncomfortably, realizing that came out completely wrong.

“Charles has Leonidas' will and he left specific instructions for it to be read following his death, and apparently, he also requested that you be there too,” she explains.

“I'm in the King's will?”

Emma shrugs. “I don't know,” she says, “But he wanted you to be there and I need you,”

~~

Emma really doesn't know what to expect with the will reading. She still wishes that she would have more time to grieve before even worrying about it but she's not about to object to Leonidas' final wishes. She is grateful that Killian is there with her although she can't help but wonder why.

Charles comes back with a red mahogany box and looks up at Emma first, Isabella and Killian. He looks to her for confirmation to continue, Emma nods slightly and he opens the box, removing a letter. “He wanted this to be read first before...” Charles starts, “It's for you, Emma,”

He sighs, unfolding it carefully and starts reading. “My dearest Emma, before you, I didn't know if I could love again. I thought my last love in this world was Charles and Isabella's mother, my beloved wife, Maria but fate intervened that day I visited your mother and she told me about you,”

“And then meeting you in person, days before our wedding, I fell in love again. I know you must feel lost and alone right now but I promise you, you will never be alone. You are my soul, my love and then, there's Keira who I was happy to love even for a short time,” Charles stops and looks at Emma again. “You're grieving now and can't even fathom starting over but that's exactly what I want for you, Emma,”

“That is why I am giving you permission to marry Killian Jones and I expect this request to be carried out quickly for Keira's sake because she needs a father and in the end, you need him too,”

Emma stares blankly at the letter and glances at Killian and Isabella. “This is crazy,” she retorts, standing suddenly, “I've had to say goodbye to him twice, mourn him and now he wants me to re-marry?”

Killian raises an eyebrow, asking to see the letter and Charles hands it to him. He reads it over and sure enough, those are Leonidas' exact words. “It's what he wrote Emma,” he confirms, “I don't want to pressure you love but you can't raise Keira alone,”

“And I won't be alone because you'll be there,” Emma cries, “But I can't deal with this now,”

“How soon did father expect this to happen?” Isabella asks.

“Soon,” Killian says, “But I agree with Emma,”

“You do?” she questions, surprised by his response.

Killian sighs. “I do want to marry you one day Emma but I wouldn't want it to be like this when you're still grieving. I've always imagined our wedding would be a happy, joyous, beautiful occasion. If I marry you tomorrow or next week, you'll still be too sad to even focus on what you should be happy about and that's not what I want for you,” he says, “What you need is time to grieve, to mourn and then, we can focus on mending your heart,”

Isabella reads the letter. “I agree with him,” she says, “You don't have to worry about this now. You're obviously still not ready and should be given proper time to work through your feelings,”

“What else is there?” Emma asks.

“That was his primary request,” Charles adds, “He also says if you wish to go home to your parent's kingdom, you can but you're also welcome to stay here too,”

“That's it?” she asks.

“That's it,”

Emma looks at everyone and then quietly leaves the room.

~~

Emma finds her parents and Keira in the nursery. As soon as Keira sees Emma, she runs from Snow and into her mother's arms. Keira hugs and touches her face, noting her red eyes and studies her sadly. “Mommy, why are you sad?” she asks.

“Mommy's sad because daddy's funeral was today,” Emma says. Keira hugs and cries with her as Emma walks over to Snow and Charming. “Charles read the will,”

“And what did it say?” Charming asks.

Emma kisses Keira's temple, cuddling her close. “He doesn't want me to be alone and wants me to be happy,” she reasons, “But I don't know if I – I need more time before I can move on,”

“If you need us to stay Emma, we will,” Snow offers.

“Thanks,” she says, “But I need time to think about this by myself,”

“Of course sweetheart,” Charming reasons.

~~

What Emma needs is a lot of time on her own to think about what she really wants. This should be an easy decision for her. She's always wanted to be with Killian and yes, even though Leonidas gave her his blessing in the will to be with him, still feels like she's dishonoring their marriage somehow for abiding by his wishes.

Emma moves out of her bedroom with Leonidas and back into her individual suite, takes her meals in there and doesn't talk to anyone. She walks around the palace in a daze, wondering if being with Killian after all this time will make her happy again. She still loves him and always will but she also feels the same way about Leonidas.

It takes her a long while to figure out what she wants, doesn't notice the days turn into weeks and before she knows it, it's been three weeks since the funeral.

One day, she asks Isabella to accompany her for a walk around the gardens and she happily obliges.

It's a gorgeous day out, Isabella brings her dog and watches Jasmine run around excitedly. “I'm not sure I can marry Killian,” Emma says finally.

“You still love him, don't you?” Isabella asks.

“Of course, I still him and I loved your father too. And I know this is what he wants for me but somehow, I feel like if I marry Killian, I'm saying our marriage didn't mean anything to me,” Emma reasons, “I know that's ridiculous...”

“No, it's not,” Isabella cuts her off, “I know that you loved my father, Emma and you shouldn't feel that somehow you're disappointing him for wanting to be with your true love. I want you to be happy too but I would hope, whatever you decide, that you stay here with us. You might not realize this but I've grown quite attached to you and would be heartbroken if you left,”

Emma smiles at her thoughtfully. “I love you too Issy,” she cries, “And I do love Killian; I still do. I've always dreamed of that happy ending with him but I never wanted it to come at the expense of your father's happiness,”

“My father is happy,” Isabella reminds her, “You made him happy again. His life was better because of you Emma and now, he's reunited with my mother and I know, he's missed so many years with her. He's not alone anymore and you shouldn't be either. If you want to be with Killian, be with him. True love is rare Emma, I hope so much to be able to experience it one day and you definitely should not let it go because you feel that you don't deserve it,”

“You're very wise,” Emma observes.

Isabella smiles at her fondly.

“I wouldn't leave by the way because I already think of this place as my home,” she reasons, “And thank you for being so supportive. I think I know what I need to do now,”

~~

Emma takes another week, trying to figure out how to approach Killian regarding Leonidas' will.

In the end, she realizes that she does want to respect his wishes but wanting to be with Killian, choosing to marry him has to come from her. The more Emma thinks about it, the more she realizes that she wants to be with him so badly, regardless of what the will says.

One day, she summons him to her private quarters and waits patiently. Emma wakes early that morning, spends hours trying to find the right dress, even more time going over what she would say to him and even moved around some furniture before deciding on an arrangement that she likes.

When Killian finally arrives, Emma's found the right dress and knows exactly what to say to him. She beckons him over to the bed and he sits beside her.

“I've missed you,” she says.

He smiles. “I've missed you too,” he says and kisses her.

“I've spent a lot of time trying to figure out what I want, or at least trying to distinguish between what I need and what I want based on Leonidas' will,” Emma starts, “And I've come to the conclusion that what I want and what I need, are the same thing,”

“And what is that?” Killian wonders.

“You,” she says plainly. “Killian, I love you; you know that and I loved Leonidas too. I think that's why I was so reluctant to give in immediately to his will because I didn't want to dishonor our marriage. But the truth is, nothing would me make happier than to be with you and for us to raise Keira together,”

Killian looks at her thoughtfully.

“We made our vows together to each other months ago, in this bed and no, I don't have to marry you to declare my love for you. But I want to honor what Leonidas wanted in his will, I want to remember him, remember that I did love him but I also have to think realistically here too. And I can't raise a child by myself, Keira needs her father and I need you. I want my life to be with you, as it should always be,” Emma cries, “I love you and need you and I hope, you stay with me,”

“And marry you darling?” he asks teasingly, raising an eyebrow and Emma laughs.

“And yes, marry me,” Emma reasons, “Captain Killian Jones, will you be my husband?”

“Oh yes,” he breaths and Emma draws him into her arms, kissing him passionately.

“Loving you Emma, being your husband, Keira's father...it's all I've ever wanted ...we made it love,” Killian manages between kisses.

Emma tips her head and touches it to his. “Yes, we did,” she cries.

tbc

 


	29. Love is a Mystery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Now, I ask you Queen Emma, do you willingly exchange these vows with this man, to take him as your beloved husband?”

It doesn't have to be a big wedding but the ceremony should be everything they want it to be. An announcement is still made that Emma will re-marry and anyone who wishes to attend may but they don't have to.

Snow and Charming come back to give her away once again. The ceremony will be in a smaller chapel; not the grand hall, Keira's the flower girl and a pretty one and Isabella is Emma's maid of honor. Emma's dress is also simpler but still elegant and she's actually written her own vows this time and asked Killian to do the same.

This ceremony is all about them, their love for each other and the journey getting to this place where they can finally, openly declare their eternal love.

Emma also feels differently, moments before she has to walk down the aisle again. Last time she was here, she was apprehensive, nervous and unsure if she could actually go through with marrying Leonidas. She doesn't feel that way now. No, all that Emma feels is this overwhelming sensation of love and she is choosing to share that love with Killian. The same bishop officiates the ceremony.

“Love is a journey,” he starts, “It is also a very rare thing to find it twice and find that special person willing to share it with you,”

The bishop turns to Emma and smiles. “I know that Leonidas would certainly want you to be happy, my Queen and also for our little princess to have a father but today means more than that. Today, is a new beginning,” he continues, turning to Killian. “Love isn't always a clear cut journey but if your love is strong enough, it will conquer all,”

Emma immediately remembers her mother saying that to her before her first wedding and she was right. It hasn't been an easy journey for her and Killian but their love was and still is, strong enough to overcome anything and they will continue to be stronger together.

“Now, I ask you Queen Emma, do you willingly exchange these vows with this man, to take him as your beloved husband?”

“Yes,” she breaths, “We've come a long way together, you and I and now, we're finally in this place, surrounded by our loved ones and with his blessing. I can finally tell you what I've always wanted...I love you. I love you and I know, you're going to be a good father to Keira. She loves you so much and that bond will only get stronger as she grows up. Love is a mystery, it doesn't always make sense but I know, being with you, is all I will ever need,” Emma cries, “So yes, I do,”

The bishop smiles and turns to Killian. “And do you, Captain Killian Jones, do you take this woman to be your beloved wife?” he asks.

“I do,” Killian smiles, “My darling Emma, I always felt that there was this special connection between us, this bond that continually draws us back to each other. I've never felt this way with anyone and now after all this time apart, we're finally going to have our happy ending together. Nothing would make me happier than to be your husband, your love and Keira's father. I love you both so much and certainly hope as time goes on, that I will continue to be worthy of that love. Because you are the one for me and I will love you until my last breathe and forever,”

The bishops looks up, studying all those present and then to Emma and Killian. “Now, my Queen, please repeat after me. I, Queen Emma, take thee Captain Killian Jones to be my lawfully wedded husband, to love, cherish, obey as long as we both shall live,” the bishop instructs.

“I, Queen Emma, take thee Captain Killian Jones to be my lawfully wedded husband, to love, cherish as long as we both shall live,” she says, putting the ring on his finger.

Killian looks down at the ring in her palm and then to Emma. “I, Captain Killian Jones, take thee Queen Emma to be my lawfully wedded wife, to love, cherish, obey as long as we both shall live,” he says, placing the ring on her finger.

“With the exchanging of vows and rings, Captain Killian Jones and Queen Emma have declared their intentions, I now happily pronounce them man and wife,” the bishop announces, “Good kingdom, please welcome our beloved Queen and her husband, Captain Killian Jones,”

Everyone happily applauds and Emma can't help but smile, touched by the warm reception. This day, this moment is perfect and she's incredibly happy that she feels as if she's floating and then, she really is as Killian lifts her up suddenly, holding her tight and then lets her down gently and kisses her, smiling. “Hello there my beautiful wife,” he whispers.

Emma smiles back at him lovingly. “Hello my husband,” she says.

~~

The reception after is a joyous occasion. Killian happily shares his first dance with Emma, gliding with her across the floor, staring adoringly into her eyes. If he could hold her forever, he can now because she'll be with him forever and Keira too.

After their first dance together as man and wife, Keira cuts in, asking if she can dance with her father. Killian stares blankly into his daughter's eyes. This sweet little girl has always referred to him as her godfather and now, she's calling him her father. He is her father biologically, something Keira doesn't know herself but to see her accept him openly without reservation....

Emma steps in hurriedly, speaking on her husband's behalf. “I think Killian would love that,” she says, nudging her daughter.

Killian quickly composes himself then kneels down, scooping her up into his arms and smiles. “It would be my pleasure princess to dance with you princess,” he says and kisses her cheek. “Shall you lead or I?”

Keira giggles and seeing as how her feet aren't even touching the ground, Killian takes the lead. After a few guests watch them dance together, they disperse amongst the dance floor and Killian thanks Keira for the dance. She smiles back at him, kisses his cheek and says she loves him too. Killian hugs her back tenderly and then lets her down.

His smile lingers, watching her run back to her grandparents and then he locks eyes with Emma. He walks over to her and she takes his hand, going with him to a corner so they can have a moment alone.

“Did you see that?” he whispers excitedly, referring to Keira.

“I saw,” Emma smiles, “And it makes me very happy,”

Killian kisses her and whispers into her ear how beautiful she looks and how he wishes they could slip away now and get to more important matters, referring to their honeymoon. Emma tells him patience and that she has something very special planned for them. They have dinner, dance some more and then they see Charles and Isabella and Emma's parents.

Charles and Isabella happily congratulate them, Emma especially because she finally has the happy ending she always wanted. Emma says goodnight to her parents and reminds them Keira shouldn't stay up too late before departing with Killian.

~~

The rest of the night feels like a dream. There's a white horse waiting for them by the gates and Killian helps her onto it first, then himself and they ride towards the coast. When they get to a hill overlooking the marina, Killian points out his ship and Emma recognizes it immediately. She kisses him, wraps her arms further around him and they ride down to the dock.

He helps her up the quarter plank and guides her to their cabin. Emma's about to walk inside herself and then he sweeps her off her feet, carrying her over the threshold. He carries Emma over to the bed, lays her down gently and kisses her.

Everything about this moment is beautiful and perfect. The way Emma's blond hair flows perfectly around her shoulders and on the pillow, her white gown that makes her look like an angel from above, the way she's looking at him, so full of love.

He wants to make love to her over and over, to feel her body continually beneath him and writhing and wanting more. He wants her, all of her and after, she stays because they're joined together not only through their daughter and their love but a stronger bond that can never be separated.

“We made it Emma,” he manages.

She raises an eyebrow, smiling seductively. “Yes we did,” she muses and he's about to kiss her again but she stops him, “there's something I need to do first but it'll only take a moment,”

“And then you'll be back here?” he asks.

“Yes,” she promises and he sits up reluctantly. Emma kisses him and then moves from the bed to behind the dresser.

Emma tries to find the buttons on her dress but can't, forcing her to call for Killian's help. He happily obliges, running his hand along her back and unbuttons the corset portion of the dress. “Would you like me to help you with the rest love?” he whispers seductively into her ear. “You need only ask,”

Chills run down Emma's spine and she's so tempted to let him do just that but she has something special planned for this evening and needs to focus on setting her plan into motion. “Thank you but I need you to be ready for me,” she says.

Killian sighs, kisses her shoulder and leaves her.

Emma finds exactly what she's looking for, removes her wedding dress and sets it aside and then puts on a waist length white lingerie, fixes her hair and leaves the divider. Killian's lying on the bed, looks up at her, memorizing every detail. The way the lingerie clings to her body and accentuates her curves in all the right places and her smile, which immediately makes him dizzy.

“Now, I've never seen this before,” he says, “However did it get here?”

Emma blushes. “I smuggled it aboard about a week ago,” she admits.

“How did you even know we were going to come here? It was supposed to be a surprise,” he reasons, raising an eyebrow.

“I know you,” she says, “and I know this isn't our first night together but I still wanted it to be special because we're more than lovers now. I'm your wife, now and forever and every night we are together in bed, is our wedding night. The first time we will make love as one soul,”

Killian smiles, brushing his fingers through her hair. “I like that reasoning,” he whispers. “I also want tonight to be special for you, my Queen and my wife. With that in mind, is there anything you desire right now? Anything you want?”

Emma pulls back and look at him, still clothed and raises an eyebrow, smiling. “I would like to see my husband,” she says, “all of him,”

“If that is what you desire, it shall be done,” Killian promises, stands from the bed and begins removing his clothes, starting with his top, waist jacket and shirt and then strips down until he is completely nude.

Emma lays on the bed, staring at him, taking him all in and then beckons him closer. He crawls on top of her and Emma sighs, feeling his arousal press deeply into her through the thin fabric covering her.

“Now, what else do you desire m'lady?” he asks, playing with her hair.

“I want you to touch me, tease me, make me ache for you,”

Killian leans down so he is completely on top of her, his erection digging into her and smiles. “As you wish m'lady,” he teases and crawls downwards, splaying her legs apart and starts kissing her thighs.

Emma writhes beneath him, biting her lip and trying to see what else he plans to do and then she feels it: his lips caressing her skin and lingering ever so closely to that special sweet spot. He kisses her inner thighs hungrily and at the same time, plants his hand beneath the fabric, fingering her.

She closes her eyes, breathing in deeply, feeling him feeling her. She feels him slowly lower her underwear to her legs and when she opens her eyes, he has it in his hands, dangling it.

“This is mine now,” he teases and tosses it aside, watching it land perfectly onto his pile of clothes on the floor.

“Is that it?” she asks.

“Oh no, my love,” Killian assures her, “I'm not done with you yet,”

Emma smiles excitedly, biting her lip and Killian dives once again between her thighs and she closes her eyes again, feeling him tasting her. She feels divine, feeling Killian's kissing her, his hands running up and down her legs, making her ache for him and she does. Emma feels as if her body is on fire and she reaches for him frantically because she needs him now so badly.

Killian takes the hint, stops kissing and crawls on top of her, coming into her quickly. Emma and Killian immediately feel the release, how perfectly they fit together.

“Killian,”

“Yes, my love,” he breaths.

“I love you,”

Killian reaches up, fixes her hair and smiles adoringly. “I love you Emma,” he whispers.

Things don't need to be rushed and it isn't as if this is their first time together but it feels like it is. Killian watches her react to everything, the way he moves, the pleasure, the way she feels, everything and he's reminded of their first time on board his ship.

Neither of them could have known after that first time, it would create this undeniable bond between them. The attraction was always there of course and Killian knows that the love he feels for Emma will always be there, no matter what because this is it for him. There isn't anyone else for him but her. He'll love her until the day he dies and would even wait for her forever in the afterlife if he needed to, only so he could be with her again.

“Killian,” she cries and her moans bring him back to the present.

He leans down closer and feels her body heat and it's oh so hot now and he kisses her shoulder, whispering that he loves her. He can feel her pulse speed up and Emma grabs hold of him, coming hard. Killian relaxes beside her, watching her body react to the orgasm.

Everything about her is beautiful from the way her blond hair clings to her face because of the sweat to how the silk of the lingerie sticks to her skin.

“You are so beautiful,” he says and she looks over at him incredulously.

“I'm beautiful all sticky and sweaty?” she teases.

He shrugs, fixing her hair a little and kisses her brow. “You're beautiful to me no matter what but especially when you're like this,” he whispers, “you and I, we fit so perfectly together Emma,”

“We do,” she agrees and cuddles close to him. “Nothing will ever be more perfect than this moment, you and me together like this. I love you, I love the family we have together but sometimes I feel like...”

“Do you want more children Emma?” he counters.

She sighs. “I love Keira, I do and I know you do too but I'm open to the idea of more children,” she reasons, “not a lot but someone Keira can play with, a little brother or sister,”

Killian kisses her. “If that's what you want Emma, then we will one day,” he promises and kisses her again.

Emma giggles, kissing him back and in the process, rolls on top him and ends up straddling his waist. She sits up, looking at him and runs her hand up and down his chest. Killian rests his hands around her waist, positioning her on top of him and Emma groans, feeling him come into contact. “We could start now,” she reasons.

He smiles at her and sits up briefly, kissing her shoulders and at the same time, removes her gown, tossing it aside. Killian caresses her breasts and kisses them. He braces her waist and Emma clings to him, gyrating her hips in a circular slow motion.

He groans into her and his hands find their way to her back, helping to support her. They straddle each other, Killian trying to dictate her movements but soon, he stops trying to and they move together. Their bodies quickly sync with each other and a few quick thrusts later and they climax together.

Emma wants to be like this forever, laying in her lover's arms, sated and still wanting, wanting Killian because she'll always want him. There will never be a moment where he doesn't want her either, only this need for each other and that's the way it will always be.

They are kindred spirits, their love is timeless and will only get stronger together as time goes on and their love story is only beginning.

tbc


	30. Epilogue: Ever After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Killian stops dancing, smiles at her and kisses her forehead. “I know you don't think you need true love Keira but believe me, true love and destiny have a habit of finding you even when you least expect it. I should know that better than anyone since that's how it was with your mother and I,” he reasons.

_** Seven Years Later... ** _

It's one week 'til Keira's seventh birthday and she is super excited. Her raven hair she had when she was a baby is still dark, her eyes still a vibrant blue and she's the happiest child in the kingdom. It's next to impossible to get her settled once she's up and about. She loves running through the gardens and playing hide and seek in the palace with her big sister Isabella.

But Keira isn't anxious because she's turning one year older; it's because her father is away on state business and he promised her that he would be home for her birthday. So Keira does her best to take her mind off her father's absence but she inevitably goes back to asking her mother if he'll be home soon because she really does miss him so much and he promised her that he would be home so they could celebrate together.

Presents are continually coming in for the princess' birthday party but Keira doesn't pay attention, only wondering when her daddy will be home. Finally, one day, Emma receives a letter from Killian saying he will be home in two days, in time for Keira's birthday and she happily tells her.

Two days.

Keira can be patient in two days until she realizes those will be the longest two days of her life. She doesn't go out, running around the garden or play with Isabella and keeps a constant eye out for her father. Sometimes, Emma has a hard time having to pry Keira away from the window and get her to go to bed.

“But what if he arrives early in the middle of the night and I'm not awake to greet him?” she asks, “I don't want him to think that I wasn't watching for him,”

Emma laughs and looks wearily at Isabella and Charles. Keira really is an adorable little girl and it's so obvious how much she loves Killian that she's willing to forgo her normal bedtime schedule and stay awake for him.

She sighs, walks over to Keira and kneels in front of her. “I'll make a deal with you Keira: go to sleep now and in the event daddy does arrive early, I will wake you up right away and you can greet him yourself,” she proposes, “How does that sound?”

Keira considers her options, kisses her mom and holds out her arms and Emma picks her up and carries her over to her bed, putting her to sleep.

“Goodnight mommy,” she says and closes her eyes.

But Emma knows that's only pretense for her benefit and Keira isn't really asleep. She's too excited to sleep. “Goodnight my baby,” she whispers and leaves the room quietly with Charles and Isabella.

Emma sighs. She's been married to Killian for seven years now and she's almost thirty. And Keira's growing up so fast, one day when she's older, she'll still be excited for her father to come home for her birthday.

“Ma'am,” a handmaiden interrupts, “I received this letter from your husband. He will be arriving early tomorrow morning,”

“Thank you,” she says and dismisses her.

“Looks like Keira gets her wish after all: her father home on her birthday. Should we...?” Isabella asks.

“Oh no,” Emma says, “I'll tell her tomorrow morning otherwise she'll demand to stay up all night. Keira has so much energy for an almost seven year old,”

Isabella hugs her goodnight and bids Charles goodnight too and as they part, Keira calls out for Emma. “Mommy, did I hear that right and daddy is arriving early tomorrow morning?” she asks.

Isabella giggles.

“You heard right. He is arriving early tomorrow morning and don't think that's an excuse young lady to stay up the whole night, waiting for him. Go to sleep,” Emma calls back.

“I'm going to sleep now,” Keira promises.

~~

Emma wakes early the next morning, puts on her nicest dress and goes to the dining room, helping herself to a light breakfast. It's still too early for anyone else to be awake but like mother, like daughter – Emma couldn't sleep herself knowing that Killian's going to be back in her arms in a few short hours.

Isabella joins her later and they both indulge in chocolate covered strawberries; Issy tells her about the present she got for Keira's birthday and hopes that she likes it but probably her most treasured present will be having her father home.

“And now he is,” Killian says, walking into the dining room.

Emma stands, runs to him and kisses him. “I'm so glad that you're home,” she breaths and kisses him again, “Keira will be happy too. Do you know it's been nearly impossible to get her to sleep on time since you've been away?”

Killian smiles. “She is a stubborn lass, that's true,” he observes.

“I'll wake Keira,” Isabella volunteers and starts to leave but goes back and hugs Killian, welcoming him home.

Emma wraps her arms around him and kisses him again. “I've missed you so much too,” she purrs, “My bed is a dull and boring place without you in it,”

He raises an eyebrow. “I will have to do something about that later tonight,” he promises and kisses her. “I missed you so much too darling. I wouldn't mind taking our reunion back to bed for a proper welcome home party,”

“I won't say no,” she says, staring at his lips. “So much has happened since you've been gone,”

He shrugs. “I think we can talk about that later,” he says breathlessly, kissing her again.

“Daddy?”

Killian glances at Emma and they both turn their attention to Keira standing behind them, holding hands with Isabella. It still feels like yesterday when Keira was a tiny one year old girl and now, she's nearly seven.

“Look at you, my birthday girl,” Killian says kneeling down, waiting for a hug.

Keira leaps into his arms and Killian stands, holding her. “It is your birthday in a few days isn't it lass?” he asks her again.

“Daddy, you know it is,” Keira comes back, “I'll be seven,”

“Seven years old, amazing lass,” he says and glances at Emma. “Our little princess is going to be seven,”

Keira's eyes narrow. “I'm not little,” she retorts.

“No, you are not little,” Killian agrees, “I got you a present. What do you think it is?”

She studies him a moment and smiles. “I already know what my present is – my present is you, daddy. I'm so happy that you're home again,” she says, hugging him. “I love you daddy,”

Killian smiles thoughtfully, hugging Keira back. “And my present is you lass, my baby,” he whispers, “Happy birthday love,”

~~

The day of Keira's party arrives. Emma wakes early again but this time, when she wakes, Killian is there next to her and she happily snuggles close to him.

Preparations for the day's events are all finished and Emma has little to do except relax and enjoy the day. Killian's still asleep but she knows how she can wake him up. She starts kissing his chest and rubbing her hands around his body.

“Good morning love,” he purrs, opens his eyes and smiles at Emma.

Emma crawls on top of him and yes, she does know that he's erect in the morning and it used to surprise her but she's used to it now and it still feels amazing. “Good morning husband,” Emma says, kissing him.

She even wiggles around a little bit and her movements drive him crazy, making him moan and two can play at this game. He manages to roll her onto her back and he straddles her instead, bracing her wrists against the bed. He dips into her and Emma sighs, feeling his arousal meet hers. He tickles her a bit, teases her and then as he's making love to her, lets go of her hands and kisses her breasts and neck, waiting for her.

And then Emma cums, bracing him hard and this feeling, doesn't get old. It feels new every time and these really are the best mornings, laying in bed with him. Killian kisses her breast again and then makes a trail down her tummy and he lingers a moment, staring at it and then looks up at Emma.

“If I remember correctly love, before I left, I advised you that maybe you should visit Marley and see if you were pregnant,” he says.

Emma tries to hide her smile but fails and Killian comes up again, lying on top of her. “Do you know how far along you are?” he asks.

“About a mouth now,” Emma confirms, “And before you ask, I didn't ask the gender. I figured it would be better this time around not to know. This baby after all will be the first child we'll be expecting together on our terms,”

“Too right lass,” Killian reasons, slithers down and kisses her stomach. “Now, Keira will have a baby brother or sister she can play with,”

Emma plays with his hair and Killian lays beside her. “All our dreams are coming true Killian,” she cries, “We have the family we always wanted with each other,”

“All I need are you Emma, Keira and this little one,” he adds, “You are everything to me,” He kisses her again.

~~

The party's in the nursery as it's always been for the past seven years but today, feels different.

Today, it feels as if someone is watching over them. Emma can't put her finger on who exactly and then, when she sees Keira playing with the music box the dwarfs gave her years ago she thinks about Leonidas.

There were days even after she married Killian where Emma wished that he was still with her, so he could watch Keira grow up. He's missed six birthdays now and Emma knows Charles and Isabella especially miss him and she reminds herself that this is what he wanted for her. But she still misses him.

About halfway through the party, Emma finally realizes who's been watching her. After the party, she takes Isabella aside and asks her if she's felt different today, like maybe there's a presence with them. Isabella doesn't say immediately but she knows exactly whom Emma is talking about.

“I've felt it too. He's watching us Emma, watching over us,” she says, “and he came for Keira's birthday,”

“I thought so,” she says, sending her thoughts to her first husband and then looks at Isabella. “I miss him too sometimes and other times, I wish he was still here with us so he could see what a beautiful girl Keira's growing into. One day, she's going to be a woman and she's going to meet someone really special and fall in love,”

Isabella smiles at her fondly. “I miss him too but then I think about how this was the life he always wanted for you, Emma. This was his master plan all along. He wanted you and Killian to be together and now, you're going to be expecting another baby,” she reasons, “and father will always be in our hearts, Emma and you need not worry about Keira,”

“What do you mean?”

“I know Keira's too young to remember him but one day, when she's old enough she will know how much he sacrificed for her and how much he always loved her,” Isabella continues.

Emma leans on her shoulder and watches Keira as she sits in Killian's lap and he tells her about his recent travels.

~~

_**Nine Years Later** _

Keira's sixteenth birthday is a big deal. Every birthday is special but her sixteenth is because it's her first time attending her first big ball. She's attended smaller balls in the past but this one isn't at home. It's at her grandparent's castle.

Killian and Emma pack up everything and spend the week at the Charmings. Snow White and Prince Charming spoil Keira the best, giving countdown parties days before her actual birthday. Also every day, her grandparents give her a small gift and on the eve of the big party, they give Keira her first ball gown. It's blue, of course and it matches all the accessories they've given her so far.

Emma and Isabella help her prepare and Killian and Charles dress the little prince. It's not only Keira's party but also her little brother's too. Keira's little brother, William is nine years old, the sweetest prince, has his mother's blond hair and his father's charm.

The moment Keira arrives, holding her mother's hand and Killian spots them together, he wonders how his daughter grew up so fast. She's a tall lass, almost as tall as her mother, pale skin, vibrant blue eyes that match her gown and a true princess. Emma whispers something to her and Keira relaxes, looking over the crowd and then somehow, she spots him and smiles.

This it it.

Emma guides her down the stairs and the footmen at the bottom announces their arrival. Everyone stops dancing and Charming and Snow come over to them. Charming hugs his daughter first then granddaughter and Snow takes a moment with Emma. “You look beautiful Keira,” Charming says. “Nervous?”

“So very nervous,” she cries, “But thank you again for everything grandfather and grandmother,”

“I know it's your birthday Keira but think of this as a normal function. It's a party,” Snow advises her, “and as such, have fun. Enjoy yourself,”

“Just no drinking yet,” Emma adds.

Keira rolls her eyes, silently agreeing and then smiles seeing her father come over and greet them. Isabella and Charles are with him, Issy holding her little brother's hand. “I remember not too long ago celebrating your seventh birthday and here we are celebrating your sixteenth. You better tell me right away if you come across any suitors tonight,” Killian says.

“Daddy,” Keira blushes. “I have no intention on finding love tonight. Tonight, all I want to do is have fun and enjoy my birthday,”

Killian smiles and winks at her. “That's a good girl,” he teases her. “May I have the first dance princess?”

“You may,”

“I get him next,” Emma reminds her.

“Always darling,” Killian comes back before leading Keira to the dance floor. Once they get in place, Killian looks at her fondly, slipping one hand around her waist and the other in her hand and they start waltzing together.

And he has another epiphany or two. First, he is dancing with his daughter. Keira's always called him father and daddy and he doubts that she even remembers Leonidas since he died when she was only a baby, but she's not a baby anymore. She's a grown woman, beautiful like her mother and still curious about the world. There's so much she's yet to explore, one of them being true love.

“Keira, I know you have no intention to look for love tonight but you should know, I'm not against the idea of you looking for your happy ending,” he says.

Keira looks at him skeptically, especially since he's always been protective of her and now, he's saying that he would be okay with her finding her true love. “I thought that you would be more protective of me,” she reasons, raising an eyebrow the same way he does.

“Oh, I still am sweetheart. You will always be my little girl but I also want you to be happy too. Your grandparents have true love, as do your mother and I do and I hope, you can experience it too one day as well. True love is happiness Keira,”

She tilts her head, still swaying with him to the music. “I know true love exists, I know he's out there somewhere but for right now, love simply isn't a priority for me. And I am happy. I have everything I want right here: two parents who love me, a sweet little brother, a wonderful extended family and two grandparents who spoil me so much. I feel like searching for a true love now would be too much,” she explains.

Killian stops dancing, smiles at her and kisses her forehead. “I know you don't think you need true love Keira but believe me, true love and destiny have a habit of finding you even when you least expect it. I should know that better than anyone since that's how it was with your mother and I,” he reasons.

“Thank you for advice anyway daddy,” she says.

Emma takes that moment and cuts in. Keira hugs her mother and kisses Killian's cheek before giving them some privacy. Killian smiles at Keira, watching her dance with little brother. Emma knows that dreamy look all too well and kisses him.

“You gave her the true love speech, didn't you?” she whispers.

“Aye,” he confirms, “I'm not pushing but one day she's going to realize, there's a life waiting for her out there, something magical,”

Emma sighs. “You realize of course that she's only sixteen, still a girl and you want her to find her find true love,” she says.

He shrugs. “Or he could find her, anything is possible,” Killian reasons and holds her closer than necessary. “You didn't think that you were going to fall in love with a dashing, charismatic sea captain after a one-night stand days before your wedding,”

“That is true,” she admits, “There isn't anything I regret about our life together, Killian. I know we found love when I was promised to someone else but I always believed that we would end up here one day and we have. Married sixteen years now, we have a beautiful daughter and son together and I still love you after all this time,”

“I still love you Emma and I always will. Time will never change that,” Killian adds.

Emma kisses him and rests her head on the crook of his neck, dancing with him to the music.

~~

The party's a nice shindig. Free wine, free food and lots of people. Balls happen all the time for different reasons and this one, to Rhys's knowledge is for the princess' sixteenth birthday.

It would be nice to meet her but she's not the reason why he's there. He smiles merrily at the guests around him and helps himself to more wine, nearly colliding into a girl in a blue dress.

“I'm sorry beautiful,” he apologizes, “Didn't mean to ruin your pretty dress,”

Rhys tries to clean off the wine and then he hears her sigh and looks up at her. She is pretty; pale skin, the most gorgeous blue eyes he's ever seen and raven hair. “I'm so sorry again miss. I guess that's enough wine for now,” he manages, bowing.

Keira studies him uneasily and smiles. “I think the wine's all cleaned up sir,” she manages. “But thank you,”

She starts to walk away and Rhys springs into action, running to catch her. “Maybe milady would accept a dance in lieu of an apology for being clumsy,” he says.

She looks back at him, raising an eyebrow. “Are you saying I was the one being clumsy?” she asks.

“Oh no, not you. Certainly not you milady, you're the most graceful thing I've ever seen and doubt being clumsy is in your makeup. Still, the offer still stands and I would be humbled to be able to dance with the prettiest girl at the ball,” Rhys says, offering her his hand. “The name's Rhys by the way,”

Keira studies him again. He has a nobleman's attire but doesn't behave like a royal but he is handsome.

“May I have this dance milady?” he asks again.

“You may,” Keira says tentatively and takes his hand.

“What's your name?” Rhys asks, slipping his hand around her waist.

“Catherine,” Keira says, still skeptical about this man, “My name's Catherine,”

Rhys shrugs. “You don't strike me as a Catherine but it's a pleasure to meet you, Catherine, or Cate. What do you prefer?” he asks.

“Catherine,”

“So this princess, this ball is to celebrate her sixteenth birthday. Why a ball? What's so special about her?”

“Princess Keira is the granddaughter of Queen Snow White and Prince Charming. They absolutely adore her and she isn't spoiled,” Keira defends.

“I didn't say she was spoiled. I was just curious why the shindig,” Rhys reasons, “and there's lots of princesses and kingdoms. Royals will use any excuse to have a party, good for them and good for me because I like free food and wine,” he reasons, smiling at her.

Keira sighs and looks down. “This is also her first big ball,” she says, “and how dare you intrude, filling yourself with free food and wine,”

“It's a public event and why are you so offended Cate?” he wonders and stops dancing, studying her.

Keira looks up at him uneasily. “Why are you here, other than for a free meal?” she counters.

“Balls are usually the best for a big steal,” he says, smiling.

“You're a thief,”

“Man's gotta make a living somehow. Not everyone is born into a royal family or have the means to make it in the world. Stealing fine jewels helps me get by,” he reasons as he leans forward and kisses her cheek, “and the balls are also nice for meeting pretty girls and flirting with them,”

Keira stills a moment, feeling her heart pound in her chest and looks at him, wondering if he's after more than jewels. Once that thought occurs to her, she steps away. “Thank you for the dance Rhys,” she says, curtsies and walks away.

“It was nice dancing with you Catherine,” he calls after her.

~~

Keira knows she should probably alert her parents and grandparents about a possible thief in their midst but something tells her not too. Emma finds her and twirls her around a bit before taking her aside. “So your father and I saw you dancing earlier with a mysterious gentleman. Who was he?” she asks.

“No one important,” Keira says, “He accidentally spilled wine on my dress and offered a dance in lieu of an apology,”

“I told you it wasn't him,” Emma says.

Killian shrugs. “I didn't say it was him,” he counters.

Keira looks curiously between her parents. “Who?” she asks.

“Your true love. Your father still thinks that you'll meet him tonight,” Emma reasons, “but if you do meet him, make sure to let me know first. I don't want my little girl growing up too fast,”

“Emma, it's time,” Snow calls her, “The chefs are ready with the birthday cake,”

“I hope it isn't a big one,” she moans.

“Of course not,” Killian says, ushering her to the dais.

The crowd stops dancing and gathers around, watching as the Charmings present their princess. Rhys pokes through the crowd, hoping to get a glimpse of this princess. He can hear the Charmings introduce Princess Keira and wishing her happy birthday. Poor girl must be mortified to be the center of attention.

He finally makes it through the crowd and has a good view of the princess in question.

He doesn't know what to expect but he isn't expecting this: “Catherine” standing to the side, blushing profusely. She's the princess. He was dancing with the princess Keira. He starts to shy away and then stops as Keira steps forward and tries her best to blow out the candles on the monstrous birthday cake.

After a few attempts, she finally succeeds and everyone claps and smiles. Keira smiles herself, sighs and looks out to the crowd and then her eyes land on his. They stare at each other a moment and she slowly frowns, realizing that he knows now that she lied to him.

Killian comes over, hugs her and kisses her cheek. “Happy birthday sweetheart,” he cries.

Rhys watches her awhile longer and then vanishes into the crowd. Keira feels sad, watching him leave and doesn't know why. She can't focus on his absence since this party is for her and everyone expects her to be all smiles. But it feels like a part of her is gone and wonders when she'll see him again, if ever at all.

Like she said earlier, she's not looking for true love, her happy ending can wait and when the time is right again, he will find her. And her love story will begin.

The End


End file.
